Harry Potter Die verlorenen Jahre
by DaniHerbst
Summary: In meiner Fanfiction versuche ich Harrys Leben weiterzuverfolgen, beginnend am Tag nach Voldemorts Tod bis hin zu J.K.Rawlings Kapitel auf dem Bahnsteig. Deshalb auch der Titel "Die verlorenen Jahre". Bitte hinterlasst eure Meinung in den reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist meine erste HP- Fanfiction. Alle Personen und Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Alle Personen sowie Handlungen der Vergangenheit, die erwähnt werden, entstammen der genialen Feder von Joanne K. Rowling (Vielen Dank für HP und 7 fabelhafte Bücher, Joanne!). Alle neuen Handlungen und von mir eingeführte Personen sind frei Erfunden. Alle Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sowie Handlungen der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft sind rein zufällig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht euren Kommentar im _Review_ zu hinterlassen!

1. Kapitel

Als Harry erwachte, wußte er im ersten Moment gar nicht, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und erkannte seinen Schlafraum in Howarts, unscharf zwar, weil er keine Brille trug, aber nach sechs Jahren in diesen Räumlichkeiten wußte sein Gedächtnis wie ein unscharfer Hogwarts- Schlafsaal aussah. Mit einem Mal strömten die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen zwei Tage mit Macht auf ihn ein. Er erinnerte sich an den langen Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort, der kurzzeitig zu dessen Gunsten ausgegangen schien. Harry dachte an den Moment, indem er geglaubt hatte tod zu sein und indem er Albus Dumbledore wiedergetroffen hatte. Er ließ die Szene, in der Hagrid den vermeintlich toden Harry auf dem Schloßgelände abgelegt hatte, vor seinen Augen Revue passieren. Ein stolzes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er an Nevilles heldenhaftes Hintreten vor den dunklen Lord dachte. Neville, der den letzten Horcrux, die Schlange Nagini, zerstört hatte! Und schließlich und endlich das letzte große Duell zwischen Tom Vorlost Riddle und dem Jungen, der überlebt hat. Sein Sieg erschien Harry noch immer unwirklich. Er hatte gewonnen ohne den unverzeihlichsten aller unverzeihlichen Flüche aussprechen zu müssen. Der dunkle Lord hatte seinen Tot selbst zu verantworten, weil er nicht an die Worte seines Todfeindes geglaubt hatte. In Harry stieg Freude auf, daß nun alles vorbei war, gemischt mit einer gehörigen Portion Trauer. Viele hatten an diesem letzten Tag für den Sieg über Voldemort ihr Leben lassen müssen. Menschen, die Harry sehr nah standen und über deren Verlust lange Zeit keiner so leicht hinwegkommen würden. Die Bilder von Fred Weasley, Nymphadora und Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey und anderen Mitschülern stiegen in seinen Gedanken auf. Sogar an Severus Snape, den er fast ein Jahr lang ausgiebig gehasst hatte, dachte er jetzt mit tiefer Trauer.

Nachdem Harry all seinen Gedanken ausführlich nachgehangen hatte, erhob er sich aus dem Bett, das er das erste und einzige Mal in seinem siebenten Schuljahr benutzt hatte. Er versuchte den Schmutz so gut es ging aus seinen Kleidern, in denen er mangels eines Pyjama geschlafen hatte, zu klopfen und trat an den Waschtisch, wo ein lauwarmer Krug Wasser ihm half die Kampfesspuren aus seinem Gesicht zu tilgen. Als er kurz in den Spiegel blickte, blieben seine Augen an der blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn hängen und versonnen strich er darüber. Zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten fühlte er keinen Schmerz darin. Harry sah sich noch einmal in dem leeren Schlafsaal um, als wollte er Abschied nehmen. Dann stieg er die Wendeltreppe in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors hinab. Dieser lag einsam und sonnendurchflutet vor ihm und so stieg er durchs Wandporträt der fetten Dame. Diese rief ihm nach:"Gut gemacht, Harry Potter." Er dankte mit einem wortlosen Kopfnicken und ging weiter. Auf seinem Weg zur großen Halle stieß er überall auf Spuren der Verwüstung. Hier und da waren Hauselfen schon eifrig dabei den Dreck wegzuräumen. Ansonsten traf Harry niemanden und es war seltsam still im ganzen Schloß.

Als Harry schließlich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete, schlug ihm das fehlende Stimmengewirr entgegen. Jeder, der am Kampf um Hogwarts teilgenommen hatte, saß hier beim Frühstück. Und die Hauselfen hatten sich in ihrer Siegesstimmung wahrlich übertroffen bei dem, was sie auf die Tafeln gezaubert hatten. Alles verstummte, als Harry eintrat. Er spürte genau, wie alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch nie so unbeholfen gefühlt. Was erwartete man nun von ihm? Aber er mußte nicht weiter nachdenken. Die Anwesenden brachen in tosenden Applaus aus und aus dem ganzen Krach hörte er vereinzelt Sätze, wie „Danke, Harry!" „Toll gemacht, Harry." „Du bist einfach der Größte!" Mit rotglühenden Ohren ging Harry durch die Menge zum Gryffindortisch, wo die Weasleys und Hermine beim Frühstück saßen.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte er und ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben Ginny fallen. Man erwiderte seinen Morgengruß und schob ihm die besten Leckerein zu. Nun merkte er erst, wie hungrig er war und begann sich von den meisten Sachen etwas auf seinen Teller zu laden. Er hatte kaum begonnen etwas zu essen, als durch das Portal die Eulen hereingerauscht kamen, die ihren Abonnenten den „Tagespropheten" brachten. Auch die Familie Weasley zählte zu deren treuen Leserkreis, obwohl es unter Voldemorts Regime keine Freude gemacht hatte ihn zu lesen, und so fiel vor Molly bald ein Exemplar der druckfrischen Ausgabe. Alle konnten die riesigen Lettern der Titelseite erkennen:

DER DUNKLE LORD WURDE GESTÜRZT – HARRY POTTER BEFREIT DIE WELT VOM SCHWARZEN MAGIER

Fast die gesamte Ausgabe widmete sich verständlicherweise diesem Ereignis. Kingsley Shaklebolt hatte höchstpersönlich alle Details für die Reportage geliefert, und da sie nicht von Rita Kimmkorn verfaßt worden war, entsprach sie so den wirklichen Gegebenheiten. Noch am gleichen Tag sollte entschieden werden, ob Kingsley Shaklebolt im Amt des Zaubereiministers, das er vorübergehend begleitete, bestätigt wurde. Die Zeitung ließ es auch nicht am gehörenden Respekt gegenüber den Gefallenen fehlen und veröffentlichte eine Liste mit den Namen aller, die im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Arthur und Molly Weasley lasen abwechselnd laut vor, was der Tagesprophet schrieb, da alle neugierig auf die Berichterstattung waren. Um sie herum war es zur Bildung von Grüppchen um die vorhandenen Zeitungen gekommen, da jeder am liebsten als erstes darin gelesen hätte. Inzwischen beendete Harry sein Frühstück und da auch die Weasleys damit fertig waren, verschwanden die Teller, Platten und Tassen vor ihnen wie immer von Zauberhand.

Minerva McGonagall, die mit ihren Kollegen ganz vorn am Lehrertisch gefrühstückt hatte, erhob sich und trat vor die Anwesenden, so wie es Harry von den Begrüßungs- und Abschiedsreden eines Albus Dumledores kannte. Augenblicklich verstummten die Anwesenden, um ihr Gehör zu geben. „Meine lieben Freunde, ich habe soeben eine Nachricht vom Ministerium erhalten, indem das weitere Verfahren in Hogwarts festgelegt wird. Das Schuljahr endet mit dem gestrigen Tag. Heute abend wird uns der Hogwarts- Express nach London bringen. Er wird das Gepäck aller Schüler, die über den Raum der Wünsche entkommen konnten, und auch die sterblichen Überreste all jener, die uns so tapfer beigestanden haben, mitnehmen. Die Leichen des dunklen Lord und seiner Anhänger, die wir im Gewächshaus drei untergebracht haben, werden gegen Mittag von Angestellten des Ministeriums fortgebracht. Es ist geplant sie auf einer Felseninsel vor der Küste den Flammen zu übergeben und ihre Asche soll vom Wind fortgetragen werden. Der Zaubereiminister wird im Laufe des Tages erscheinen, um sich von uns zu verabschieden und weitere Anweisungen betreffends Hogwarts zu erteilen. Wer möchte kann seine Kräfte bis dahin gern in den Dienst der Aufräumungsarbeiten investieren, damit das Schloß vor der Sommerpause wieder einigermaßen hergerichtet ist."

Leichter Beifall für Minervas Rede branndete auf, den sie mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken bedachte. Dann kehrte sie an ihren Platz am Lehrertisch zurück. Die Menge löste sich nun auf. Einige gingen bei den Aufräumungsarbeiten helfen. Die Schüler, die dageblieben waren, begannen nun ihre Koffer zu packen, zwei Monate vor Ende des regulären Schuljahres. Das Ehepaar Weasley verkündete einen Spaziergang machen zu wollen. Der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Sohnes war ihnen anzusehen. Auch Ron und Hermine suchten nach der aufregenden Zeit die Zweisamkeit und George floh zu seinem Freund Lee Jordan, der ihn vom Tod seines Zwillingsbruders Fred ablenken sollte.

Harry sah dies mit wohlwollen, da er nun mit Ginny allein zurückblieb. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum See gehst", fragte er schüchtern. „Ja, natürlich, sehr gern", antwortete Ginny. Schweigend erhoben sich die beiden und gingen durch die nun fast menschenleere Große Halle und den Eingangsbereich nach draußen. Auf dem Rasen erkannte man noch Kampfspuren. Noch immer wortlos schritten sie über das Gelände Richtung See. „Was für ein wunderschöner Tag", sagte Ginny schließlich und blickte in den wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel. „Wäre es ein Schultag müßte man fast bedauern bei diesem prächtigen Sonnenschein in einem Klassenzimmer zu hocken. Hat dir Hogwarts gefehlt?" erkundigte sie sich. „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich habe mir in den vergangenen Monaten oft gewünscht hier zu sein. Ich war an so vielen Orten und irgendwann wurde mit klar, das hier alles enden würde. Alles enden mußte, weil Tom Hogwarts genauso viel bedeutete wie mir." „Ich war auch traurig, als ich nach Ostern nicht hierher zurückkehren konnte, obwohl das letzte Jahr die Hölle und nicht zu vergleichen mit den letzten war." „Du wirst im September zurückkehren. Du hast noch ein Jahr. Und das kannst du dir dann so schön machen, wie du möchtest." „Aber das Beste an Hogwarts wird dann fehlen", widersprach Ginny. Harry blickte sie fragend an.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

„Ich meine dich, Harry", beantwortete Ginny seine stumme Frage. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck dabei besagte eindeutig, daß Harry das hätte wissen müssen. Der war sprachlos. „Das Schlimmste am letzten Schuljahr waren nicht diese Todesser- Lehrer oder die neuen Unterrichtsmethoden, sondern daß du nicht da warst. Die Mitglieder von „Dumbledores Armee" haben dich vermisst, aber am meisten ich. Es war schrecklich nicht zu wissen, wo du warst und ob du überhaupt noch lebst. Schließlich wußte ich, daß du dich mit Ron und Hermine auf die Jagd nach Voldemort begeben hattest." „Du hast mir genauso gefehlt", sagte Harry schließlich, nachdem er den großen, fetten Kloß, der sich während ihrer Worte in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und die beiden blieben am Ufer des Sees stehen.

Leise plätscherten kleine Wellen an den Strand, im Wald hinter ihnen zwitscherten Vögel, aber ansonsten war es ganz ruhig um die beiden jungen Menschen herum, die soeben ihren Herzen Luft machten. „Ich habe dich auf der Karte der Rumtreiber gesucht, wenn ich abends vorm Zelt Wache hielt und ich hätte alles dafür gegeben dir eine Nachricht schicken zu können. Aber das wäre zu gefährlich gewesen! Es hätte den falschen Leuten verraten können, was ich für dich empfinde und unsere Trennung an Dumbledores Beerdigungstag wäre umsonst geschehen." „Das weiß ich doch, Harry", flüsterte sie beinah. Ginny war durch sein Geständnis ebenso berührt, wie er es durch ihres war. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und ihre Blicke hielten sich gefangen. Unendlich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu und schließlich fanden ihre Lippen sich in einem zärtlichen, lang anhaltenden Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, waren beide etwas befangen, und so nahmen sie sich in stillem Einverständnis bei der Hand und gingen ein Stück weiter. Nachdem beider Herzschlag sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ergriff Ginny das Wort: „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" „Dich zum Schloß zurückbegleiten", wagte Harry einen Scherz, der natürlich wußte, daß sie seine Zukunftspläne meinte. Ginny lächelte darauf leicht und hielt ihn mit einem fragenden Blick fest. „Ich werde mich wohl als erstes um Sirius` Haus in London kümmern. Es soll bewohnbar werden. Vielleicht willst du ja in einem Jahr dort mit mir leben, wnn du mit der Schule fertig bist." „Oh, Harry! Wie kannst du daran zweifeln!" entrüstete Ginny sich. „Es tut mir fast leid, noch ein Jahr darauf warten zu müssen." „Ich finde wenigstens einer in der Familie sollte eine abgeschlossene Zaubererausbildung haben, zumindest bevor unsere Kinder einmal soweit sind dies zu erledigen." „Du denkst ja schon weit voraus! Aber was wirst du nun tun in dem Jahr?" „Ich fürchte ohne Schulabschluss werde ich weder in der Muggel- noch in der Zaubererwelt Chancen auf eine Ausbildung haben. Aber vielleicht haben die im Ministerium ja Verwendung für mich, als Reinigungskraft oder so." Ginny warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, daß man Sieger über Lord Voldemort als Reinigungskraft verkommen lässt. Vielleicht hat man dich schon längst zur Aurorenausbildung vorgesehen. Schließlich bist du derjenige mit den besten Kenntnissen im Kampf gegen schwarze Magie!" „Ich laß mich ganz einfach überraschen. Bis gestern habe ich nicht gewagt über die Zukunft nachzudenken, weil ich gar nicht wußte, ob ich überhaupt eine haben werde. Und jetzt ist mir das Wichtigste dafür, daß du darin vorkommst." „Das werde ich", versprach Ginny und küßte ihn. Dann schlugen sie in stillem Einvernehmen den Rückweg zum Schloß ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich am gegenüberliegenden Ufer ebenfalls ein junges Liebespäarchen. Hermine und Ron spazierten dort unter den schattigen Kronen der riesigen Bäume und warfen von Zeit zu Zeit schweigend einen Blick auf das glitzernde Wasser des Sees. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung hielten sie und Hermine zauberte mit einem stillen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes eine Decke herbei, auf der sich sich, immer noch Händchen haltend, niederließen. „Was machen wir jetzt?" eröffnete Ron schließlich das Gespräch. Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und schaute ihn an. „Als erstes hole ich meine Eltern zurück. Nachdem Voldemort gestürzt ist, besteht keine Gefahr mehr für sie." „Du vermisst sie sicherlich schrecklich", meinte Ron, ungewohnt einfühlsam. Hermine nickte nur als Antwort. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen, als sie voller Sehnsucht an ihre Familie dachte, Tränen aber auch der Freude, daß nun alles vorbei war und sie sie zurückholen konnte. „Du hast mir in dieser Zeit aber sehr geholfen", würdigte Hermine. „Dank dir war immer ein Stück Familie bei mir. Auch wenn ich dadurch stets in der Angst lebte gerade dieses zu verlieren." „Nachdem ich euch einmal im Stich gelassen hatte, konnte ich euch nicht noch einmal von der Seite weichen. Vor allem dir nicht, Hermine. Ich hätte mich für dich in Stücke sprengen lassen!" „Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen!" widersprach sie und küßte ihn liebevoll auf die Wange. „Darf ich dich nach Australien begleiten, wenn du deine Eltern holst?" fragte Ron schüchtern.

Ein freudiges Strahlen huschte über Hermines Gesicht und sie küßte ihn wieder. Diemal genau auf den Mund. Das kam für Ron so überraschend, daß er nach hinten fiel und Hermine über ihn purzelte. Lachend richteten sich die beiden wieder auf. „Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn du mich begleitest", sagte Hermine ein wenig atemlos. „Aber erst warten wir mal ab was sich in den nächsten Tagen so entwickelt. Schließlich befindet sich unsere ganze Welt im Umbruch nachdem Voldemort Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende hat." „Und zuerst müssen wir Fred beerdigen", erinnerte Ron sehr traurig. Mitleidsvoll ergriff Hermine seine Hand. „Ich werde dir und deiner Familie in dieser schweren Zeit natürlich beistehen, wenn ihr mich dabeihaben wollt." „Du gehörst zur Familie, Hermine" sagte Ron ganz fest und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wenn es nach mir ginge für immer und nicht nur als Freundin" offenbarte er seine Gefühle. „Das will ich doch auch" flüsterte Hermine und beide besiegelten ihr Liebesgeständnid mit einem Kuß.

Am strahlend weißen Marmorgrab von Dumbledore trafen die beiden Paare, Ginny und Harry, Hermine und Ron, aufeinander. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Vormittag?" erkundigte sich Hermine, der die zufriedenen Gesichter ihrer Freundin und ihres Freundes nicht entgangen waren. „Ja, sehr" antwortete Harry, der dabei die Hand seines Mädchens fest drückte- ein geheimes „Ich liebe dich", daß Hermine nichts desto trotz bemerkte.

In der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts trafen sie auf Arthur und Molly Weasley, die dort mit Andromeda Tonks standen. Letztere trocknete sich eben mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen. Sie hatte sich soeben die sterblichen Überreste ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes noch einmal zeigen lassen. Molly führte die noch immer schluchzende Frau in die Große Halle. Ihr Mann, seine Kinder, Harry und Hermine folgten ihnen. Sie alle nahmen an der naheliegendsten Tafel Platz und nachdem Molly ein paar Worte vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, erschien ein komplettes Teegeschirr. Mrs. Weasley richtete für Andromeda eine Tasse Tee her und stellte sie vor ihr ab. Mrs. Tonks nahm einen großen Schluck des dampfenden, wohlriechenden Getränkes und putzte sich die Nase. Dann blickte sie mit verweintem Gesicht in die stille Runde.

„Entschuldigt bitte, daß ich mich so gehen lasse. Aber nach Ted nun auch noch meine einzige Tochter zu verlieren, ist das Schlimmste was mir passieren konnte. Gerade war sie mit Remus so glücklich geworden. Und nun sind alle beide tot und mein kleiner Enkel Teddy ist ein Waise." „Aber er hat sie und einen Patenonkel, die für ihn sorgen werden", ergriff Harry das Wort. Andromeda zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, stimmt. Remus hat mir erzählt, daß er dich gebeten hat als Pate zu fungieren. Sie hatten nicht mal Gelegenheit dem kleinen Teddy eine ordentliche Taufe auszurichten", seuftzte sie. „Aber wo soll ich hin mit ihm. Die Todesser haben unser Haus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, nachdem alle Schutzzauber wirkungslos waren." „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn sie mit Teddy in Sirius` Haus in London ziehen würden, also ich meine das Haus, was ich von meinem Patenonkel geerbt habe."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

„Meinst du das ernst, Harry?" erkundigte Andromeda Tonks sich zweifelnd. „Natürlich. Für mich allein ist das Haus viel zu groß und ich würde mich freuen meinen Patensohn, und natürlich sie, bei mir zu haben", antwortete Harry ernst. „Dann nehme ich dein Angebot fürs Erste sehr gern an. Aber für immer werden wir nicht bleiben. Mein Haus werde ich wieder herrichten lassen und dann ziehe ich mit Teddy dorthin. Er soll da aufwachsen, wo seine Mutter groß geworden ist." „Das verstehe ich natürlich, Mrs. Tonks. Und ich könnte mir für Teddy nichts besseres wünschen." „Nenn mich doch bitte Andromeda, wenn wir bald eine Wohngemeinschaft bilden." Per Handschlag wurde das Abkommen besiegelt.

„Wo ist Teddy überhaupt?" fragte Harry. „Ich habe ihn bei einer Freundin gelassen. Mir war nicht wohl dabei ihn mit hierher zu bringen, wo ich jetzt die Beerdigung von Remus und Nymphadora organisieren muss. Und dabei weiß ich nicht einmal auf welchem Friedhof ich sie bestatten lassen soll. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß mir diese Aufgabe einmal zukommen würde!" Über diese Worte begannen neue Tränen bei Mrs. Tonks zu fließen und Mrs Weasley holte eilig ein neues Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche, um es ihr zu reichen. „Willst du sie den nicht neben Ted begraben lassen?" erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley, der bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatte.

Schluchzend antwortete Andromeda: "Die Todesser haben doch nichts von ihm übrig gelassen, das ich hätte zu Grabe tragen können. Ich habe im Garten ein Holzkreuz für ihn aufgestellt, damit ich einen Ort habe, wo ich zum trauern hingehen konnte. Aber ich fürchte selbst das haben diese furchtbaren Kreaturen zerstört, als sie mein Haus dem Erdboden gleichgemacht haben." „Möchtest du vielleicht mit uns nach Ottery St. Catchepole kommen und Nymphadora und Remus neben unserem lieben Fred beerdigen lassen", schlug Mrs. Weasley zaghaft vor. „Dann könntest du jederzeit bei uns übernachten, wenn du die Gräber besuchen willst. Und wir haben unsere Grabplätze alle in einer ganz besonderen, ich will nicht sagen hübschen Ecke, denn das wäre zu makaber, aber es ist eine besondere Ecke. Sie ist uns magischen Bewohnern des kleinen Örtchens vorbehalten. Arthurs und meine Eltern liegen dort und Mrs. Lovegood", erklärte Mrs. Weasley.

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee", stimmte Andromeda nach einem letzten Schluchzer zu. „Dann werde ich jetzt eine Eule mit einer entsprechenden Nachricht nach London schicken, damit man uns entsprechende Wagen zur Verfügung stellt", kümmerte sich Arthur um die praktischen Sachen der traurigen Angelegenheit. Die beiden Frauen vertieften sich nach Mr. Weasleys Fortgehen in sentimentale Erinnerungen an ihre Kinder, so daß Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine sich taktvoll erhoben und etwas weiter weg Platz nahmen, um sie dabei nicht zu stören.

„Ist es nicht komisch", begann Hermine schließlich das Gespräch. „Man fühlt sich richtig leer und weiß gar nichts mit sich anzufangen, nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist." „Dir ist es wohl zu langweilig?" zog Ron sie auf und erntete dafür von Hermine einen entrüsteten Stupser in die Seite. „Ich weiß, was Hermine meint", pflichtete Harry seiner Freundin bei. „Ich denke das liegt einfach daran, daß wir uns in letzter Zeit ganz und gar darauf konzentriert haben seinen Sturz zu bewerkstelligen und dabei gar nicht an die Zukunft gedacht haben." „Euch fehlen die Zukunftsperspektiven. Ich weiß, daß ich für ein letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde, indem ich mich entscheiden kann, welchen Weg ich dann einschlagen werde. Dieses Jahr fehlt euch jetzt", trug Ginny ihre Meinung zum Thema bei. Kopfnickend stimmte Hermine ihr zu.

„Aber du hast dir ja erstmal vorgenommen deine Eltern zurückzuholen", erinnerte Ron seine Freundin. „Die werden dir einen Rat geben können, was du machen sollst, wenn dir selbst nichts einfällt." „Du fährst nach Australien?" fragte Harry erstaunt. „Und Ron begleitet mich. Ich brauche meine Familie", sagte Hermine, was angesichts der neueren Ereignisse sehr zweideutig klang. „Das kann ich gut verstehen", stimmte Ginny zu. „Ich wäre in der harrylosen Zeit verrückt geworden, wenn ich meine Eltern, Geschwister und Freunde nicht gehabt hätte. „Harrylose Zeit?" kicherte Ron. „Was ist den das für eine neue Wortschöpfung!" „Ach sei doch nicht blöd!" entrüstete sich Ginny. „Du weißt doch genau wieviel Harry mir schon seit einiger Zeit bedeutet. Zieh mich bloß nicht auf, sonst tu ich das mit dir auch. Du mußt nicht denken, daß uns entgangen ist, was zwischen dir und Hermine läuft." Ron warf dieser eine hilfesuchenden Blick zu, erntete aber einen, der seiner Schwester beipflichtete.

Ihr weiteres Gespräch wurde durch das Öffnen des Portals unterbrochen. Durch dieses trat Kingsley Shaklebolt in die Große Halle. In seinem Schlepptau befand sich die verbliebene Lehrerschaft und so ziemlich jeder, der sonst noch im Schloß auf die Abreise am Abend wartete. Diese Menge hatte sich um die Eltern der nicht evakuierten Schüler vergrößert, die mit Andromeda Tonks am Vormittag per Hogwarts- Express angekommen waren. Alle suchten sich einen Platz während der Zaubereiminister zum Podest, auf dem sich der Lehrertisch befand, ging. Dort nahm er Aufstellung, um eine Rede zu halten. Mucksmäuschenstill wurde es in der großen Halle und die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, war beinah greifbar. Alle waren neugierig auf das, was Kingsley Shaklebolt zu verkünden hatte.

„Liebe Anwesenden, als erstes möchte ich allen, die es interessiert mitteilen, daß ich vor etwa vier Stunden offiziell im Amt des Zaubereiministers bestätigt und vereidigt wurde."

Tosender Applaus ließ seine nächsten Worte untergehen, so daß er von neuem ansetzten mußte: „Im Anschluß an diesen feierlichen Akt haben wir unter anderem eine Diskussion zur Weiterführung von Hogwarts geführt. In Anbetracht des heldenhaften Einsatzes aller Lehrer und volljähriger Schüler und einiger nicht volljähriger Schüler, die sich der Evakuierung entzogen haben, wurde folgendes beschlossen: Erstens – Hogwarts erhält ich den nächsten Monaten eine ordentliche Restaurierung und Reparatur, so daß das neue Schuljahr wie gewohnt am ersten September beginnen kann. Zweitens – Neben dem Marmorgrab von Hogwarts größtem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore wird ein weißer Marmorobelisk aufgestellt, auf dem die Namen aller jener eingraviert werden, die tapfer gegen Lord Voldemort gekämft haben und dabei ihr Leben ließen. Einige Angehörige des Ministeriums meinten eine Statue für Harry Potter gehöre dort ebenso hin. Ich glaube, auch in Harrys Namen, richtig gehandelt zu haben, wenn ich diesen Vorschlag verneint habe. Den ohne Harrys Großtat schmälern zu wollen, so haben doch viele beim Sturz Voldemorts ihren Anteil geleistet."

Bei den letzten Worten schaute er zu Harry hinüber, der ihm mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte, daß er richtig entschieden hatte. „Drittens – Hogwarts neuer Schulleiter wird Professor Minerva McGonagell, ihr Stellvertreter Professor Flitwick. Beide Professoren haben ihrer Ernennung bereits zugestimmt." Kingsley Shaklebolt mußte einige Sekunden warten bis der Applaus über diese Bekanntgabe verklungen war. „Viertens – das letzte Schuljahr wird hiermit als nicht existent erklärt. Alle Benotungen werden gestrichen und alle Schüler kehren noch einmal in das Schuljahr zurück, das sie begonnen hatten. Dadurch werden wir dieses Jahr eine besondere Klassenstärke im ersten Jahr bekommen, die sich in den nächsten Jahren fortsetzt, aber nur so kann eine ordentliche Ausbildung unserer jungen Zauberer gewährleistet werden. Und ihr, liebe Schüler, empfindet dies bitte nach als Zurücksetzung, sondern als Chance eine fundierte Ausbildung mit einer fairen Benotung zu erhalten."

Damit verbeugte sich der Zaubereiminister kurz, um das Ende seine Rede zu signalisieren, und trat vom Podium. Applaus und Stimmengewirr trat auf. Überall wurden die Neuigkeiten aufgeregt kommentiert. Kingsley Shaklebolt näherte sich zielstrebig dem Ort, wo Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen. „Ich möchte gern mit euch dreien sprechen", bat er erstere. „Ginny ist meine Freundin. Sie kann alles hören, was mich betrifft", erklärte Harry und Kingsley akzeptierte dies mit einem Kopfnicken. Er setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Auch über euch wurde heute im Ministerium gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht wieviel ihr, Hermine und Ron, Harry geholfen habt, aber das er es ohne euch wohl nicht geschafft hätte, ist mir klar", hub er an und bekam von Harry ein zustimmendes Kopfnicken. „Das Ministerium würde es gern sehen, wenn ihr euch der vierten Anordnung für Hogwarts anschließt und für das siebente Schuljahr hierher zurückkehrt." Diese Nachricht schlug fast wie eine Bombe ein und die drei Freunde waren sprachlos.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

„Ihr könnt euch das gern in Ruhe überlegen. Ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, daß die ganze Zaubererwelt weiß, was sie euch zu verdanken hat, auch wenn die Muggel ahnungslos sind aus welcher Gefahr sie durch euch gerettet wurden. Das Ministerium wird euch rückhaltlos jede gewünschte Unterstützung geben, die ihr wünscht", erklärte Kingsley Shaklebolt. „Auch wenn wir beispielsweise Hermines Eltern aus Australien zurückholen wollten?" fragte Ron. „Aber selbstverständlich. Dazu müßtet ihr euch nur an die heute gegründete Abteilung „Wiedereingliederung ausgewandeter Zaubererfamilien" wenden. Diese unterstützt Familien, die unter Voldemorts Terrorregime ins Exil gegangen sind und nun zurückkehren wollen. Ich denke in eurem Fall ist die Abteilung besonders gern bereit euch hilfreich unter die Arme zu greifen. Also, überlegt euch die Sache mit Hogwarts und wenn ihr andere Zukunftspläne habt, bei denen das Ministerium euch unterstützen kann, wendet euch an unseren neuen Jugendminister, den ihr Weasleys besonders gut kennt. Es ist euer Bruder Percy. Aber nun bitte ich euch mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe noch einiges mit Minerva, ähm, ich meine Schulleiterin McGonagall zu besprechen."

Der Zaubereiminister erhob und verabschiedete sich und die vier Teenager blieben allein zurück. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß wir die Chance bekommen das letzte Schuljahr nachzuholen", fand Hermine als erstes die Sprache wieder. „Und es wäre, als wärt ihr nie weggewesen, weil ihr die gleichen Klassenkameraden hättet", sagte Ginny. „Wenn das Leute wie Malfoy, seinen Spießgesellen und die restlichen Todesserkinder einbezieht, kann ich darauf gern verzichten", murrte Ron. „Aber wer sollte dann in Slytherin lernen? Und was wäre Hogwarts ohne ein paar Slytherins, die man beim Quidditsch in den Staub treten könnte", gab Harry zu bedenken. "Außerdem glaube ich, daß die Todesser- Kinder recht kleinlaut wären, nachdem was passiert ist." „Meine Eltern würden mir auf alle Fälle dazu raten, daß letzte Schuljahr zu machen", erklärte Hermine. „Außerdem lerne ich viel zu gern, um diese Chance ungenutzt vorüber gehen zu lassen." „Ich habe mir gedacht, daß du das so sehen würdest", murmelte Ron. „Aber dein schulischer Ehrgeiz ist eine der Eigenschaften, die ich am meisten an dir schätze", fügte er hinzu, als er einen leicht gekränkten Seitenblick Hermines bemerkte.

Ginny und Harry mußten über das Wortgeplänkel des Päarchens etwas schmunzeln. „Ich werde das Angebot auch nicht ausschlagen", verkündete Harry. „Damit bleibt mir ein Jahr Zeit zu entscheiden, welchen beruflichen Weg ich einschlagen möchte." Ginny strahlte übers ganze Gesicht bei diesen Worten und drückte vor Freude fest seine Hand. Harry lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Du bist allerdings der entscheidene Faktor für diesen Entschluß", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, worauf sie errötete, was sich irgendwie mit ihrem Haarton biss, andererseits aber bezaubernd aussah. „Wenn ihr hierher zurückkommt, werde ich mich euch anschließen", resignierte Ron. „Ich denke Mom wird ganz froh sein, wenn ein Kind mehr einen Schulabschluß vorzuweisen hat."

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit verließ der Hogwarts- Express den kleinen Bahnhof Hogsmead und die vermeintlich pferdelosen Kutschen kehrten leer zum Schloß zurück, wo sie bis zum ersten September ungenutzt in der Remise stehen würden. Im Gepäckwagen stapelten sich die Koffer der Schüler, die Abteile dagegen waren zum größten Teil leer. In einigen standen Särge, die die sterblichen Überreste der letzten Opfer Voldemorts und seiner Todesser enthielten. Mrs. und Mr. Weasley teilten sich ein Abteil mit Andromeda Tonks, Bill und Fleur. Im nächsten saßen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Noch eins weiter hatte sich George mit seinem Kumpel Lee Jordan verkrochen. Der Verlust seines Zwillingsbruders und Kompanion hatte ihn tief getroffen und Lee versuchte ihn nun so gut es ging aufzumuntern.

Die Fahrt nach London dauerte die ganze Nacht. Wer müde war, konnte sich auf einer Bank in einem leeren Abteil zum Schlafen ausstrecken. Die meisten jedoch blieben wach, wobei ihnen sehr starker Kaffee hielt, den die Imbißhexe servierte. Auch auf dieser besonderen Fahrt bot sie ihre gewohnten Kesselkuchen und Süßigkeiten an.

Im Morgengrauen erreichte der Hogwarts- Express das Gleis 9 ¾ im Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross. Auf dem Bahnsteig wurden die Reisenden von Ministeriumsangestellten erwartet, die den Gepäckabtransport für die Schüler, die bereits zu Hause waren, und die Weiterreise der Ankommenden organisierten. Schließlich würde es selbst den Muggeln auffallen, wenn dutzende schwarzer Ministeriumslimousinen vor dem Bahnhof parken würden.

Den Londoner Zaubererfamilien hatte man einfache Taxis bestellt. Die Ministeriumslimousinen waren Familien wie den Weasleys vorbehalten, die einen Sarg zu transportieren hatten. Im speziellen Fall der Weasleys waren es sogar drei Särge, da die von Nymphadora und Remus Lupin dazukamen. Diese verlud man auf Gepäckwagen und versah sie mit einem Verwechslungszauber, um keine unliebsamen Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Nun sahen sie wie einfache Koffer aus, die bei der Anzahl Reisender keinen Verdacht aufkommen ließen.

Da die Limousinen magisch erweitert waren, konnten alle drei Särge im Kofferraum verstaut werden. Auf dem Beifahrersitz saßen Arthur Weasley und sein Sohn Bill. Auf den zwei gegenüberliegenden Rückbänken hatten Andromeda Tonks, Molly Weasley und Fleur nebeneinander ausreichend Platz, ihnen gegenüber Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry, die es auch nicht gestört hätte, wenn es noch etwas enger zugegangen wären. Georg fuhr nicht mit ihnen. Er wollte erst in seiner Wohnung in der Winkelgasse nach dem Rechten sehen und würde später in den Fuchsbau apperieren.

Die Sonne war eben gänzlich über dem Horizont aufgegangen, als der Wagen London hinter sich ließ. Bald erreichte man Ottery St. Catchepole und den Fuchsbau, der unversehrt und verlassen in seiner schönen Umgebung lag. Die Weasley- Männer und Harry schafften die Särge in den Schuppen, während die Frauen im Haus begannen mit ihren Zauberstäben die Spuren langer Abwesenheit zu tilgen. Molly zauberte sogleich ein ordentliches Frühstück, wenn es auch beinah elf Uhr war, als man sich dazu niederließ. Gut gestärkt begaben sich die Weasleys und Andromeda Tonks dann zum Gemeindepfarrer, um alles für die Beerdigung zu organisieren, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte. Hermine begann derweilen Informationen für ihre Australienreise einzuholen, während Ginny und Ron die Aufgabe erteilt worden war ihre entfernten Verwandten per Eulenpost über Freds Tod und seine Beerdigung zu informieren. Harry sah seinen Freunden bei ihrer Arbeit zu und überlegte, wie er das Haus am Grimmauldplatz am besten herrichten konnte.

„Gibt es eigentlich sowas wie Mal- oder Tapezierzauber?" fragte er schließlich Hermine, als diese von ihren Broschüren aufsah. „Ja, sicher, aber ich glaube sowas lernt man an der Schule nicht. Solche Zauber werden nur bestimmten Zauberern gelehrt, die das beruflich machen wollen", antwortete Hermine. „Also werde ich wohl selbst den Pinsel schwingen müssen oder eine Zauberermalerfirma suchen müssen, falls es sowas gibt." „Ich könnte dir ja dabei helfen, bevor ich nach Australien fliege", bot sie an. „Das wäre super von dir und Ron", nahm Harry das Angebot dankbar an. „Ich denke wir werden sowieso einige Tage bei dir wohnen müssen, während wir im Ministerium die ganzen Reiseformalitäten klären", meinte Hermine. „My castle, is your castle!" deklamierte Harry grinsend. „Ihr seid ohne Frage jederzeit herzlich bei mir willkommen. Begleitet ihr mich dann gleich übermorgen nach London?" fragte er. „Ja gern, aber ich muß in den nächsten Tagen unbedingt in meine Heimatstadt Stratford", erklärte Hermine. „Was willst du den da?" erkundigte sich Ron, der eben mit seinem letzten Brief für die Eulenpost fertig geworden war. „Die Erinnerungen meiner Eltern holen!" Hermine erntete drei sehr verdutzte Blicke. „Ihr wißt doch, daß ich das Gedächtnis meiner Eltern verändert habe. Da es mit sehr geschickter Okklumentik aber möglich ist selbst in geänderte Gedächtnisse zu schauen, habe ich meinen Eltern die Erinnerungen genommen und diese in Flaschen aufbewahrt und versteckt, in der Hoffnung ich könnte sie ihnen zurückgeben, wenn es uns gelingt Voldemort zu stürzen." „Du bist so genial", hauchte Ginny anerkennend und die Jungs nickten zustimmend. „Darf ich euch begleiten?" fragte das einzige Weasley- Mädchen. „Ausgeschlossen. Dann können wir nicht apperieren. Du hast die Prüfung noch nicht gemacht. Vorher darfst du offiziell nicht apperieren", sagte ihr Bruder. „Dann reisen wir eben im Fahrenden Ritter", widersprach Hermine.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

„Alles Quatsch", widersprach Harry. „Ginny kann an meiner Seite apperieren ohne eine Prüfung gemacht zu haben. Ich bin mit Dumledore auch so gereist."  
„Stimmt", sagte Hermine. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Aber zuerst müssen wir die Beerdigungen hinter uns bringen."

Wie aufs Stichwort betraten die Weasleys und Mrs. Tonks das Haus. Das Gespräch mit dem Pfarrer hatte sie sichtlich mitgenommen und so zauberte Hermine fix eine Teetafel herbei, wobei an dem heißen starken Getränk ein Schluck Feuerwhisky zur Erbauung nicht fehlen durfte. Nachdem alle durchgewärmt waren, verteilte Mrs. Weasley die Aufgaben, die nun für die Trauerfeier zu erledigen waren. Es war fast eine Hektik wie zu Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit im Jahr zuvor, wobei der Anlaß grundverschieden war. Deswegen nörgelte auch keiner über die ihm zugeteilten Aufträge.

Am Abend wurde das Haus noch ein wenig voller. Die restlichen Weasley- Söhne kamen ebenso wie einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens, um Mrs. und Mr. Weasley sowie Andromeda Tonks bei der Totenwache beizustehen. Hermine kümmerte sich um das Abendessen, was ihr nicht nur ein Kompliment von Ron, sondern auch von dessen Mutter einbrachte.

Die ganze Nacht saßen die Weasleys und ihre Gäste beisammen, sprachen über die Verstorbenen oder schwiegen in Eintracht. Pausenlos wurde Tee oder Kaffee getrunken und nur mancher nickte ganz kurz einmal weg.

Ab Morgengrauen trafen die ersten Trauergäste ein und wurden mit einem Frühstück willkommen geheißen. Um 10 Uhr erschien der Zauberredner, der Dumbledores Grabrede gehalten und Fleur und Bill getraut hatte. Im Garten fand der Abschied der magischen Gemeinschaft von Fred, Nymphadora und Lupin statt.

Zur Mittagsstunde setzte sich schließlich der Trauerzug Richtung Friedhof in Bewegung. Mr. Weasley und seine Söhne Charlie, Bill und Georg trugen den Sarg ihres Sohnes und Bruders. Ron und Harry halfen Kingsley Shaklebolt und einem anderen Mitglied des Phönixordens beim Tragen von Remus Sarg, während der von Nymphadora ganz allein von Hagrid, der einiges Aufsehen in Dorf erregte, transportiert wurde.  
Viele Bewohner von Ottery St. Catchepole, die Fred seit seiner Geburt kannten, standen als Zaungäste beim letzten Abschied dabei. Seit dem Vortag, als die Weasleys beim Pfarrer eingetroffen waren, tuschelte man darüber, wie es zum frühen Tod des Zwilling gekommen sein könnte.

Nachdem die Särge dem geweihten Boden übergeben worden waren und die Beleidsbekundungen geendet hatten, zog man zurück in das stille Haus der Weasleys. Dort mußten nun auch die Leute aus dem Ort mit Tee, Gebäck und Sandwiches versorgt wurden, die man im Garten servierte. Dem traurigen Anlaß zum Trotz war ein herrlich sonniger Frühlingstag, was ganz gut so war. Man mußte niemanden ins Haus bitten und konnte, natürlich unter Einhaltung höchster Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, in der Küche immer neue Platten davon zaubern.

In der Abenddämmerung waren die Weasleys endlich wieder unter sich. Andromeda Tonks war in ihren Heimatort zurückgekehrt, um ihren Enkel Ted zu holen, der seit zwei Tagen bei einer Nachbarin war. Sie sollte einige Tage bei den Weasleys bleiben, bevor sie in Harrys Haus nach London zog. Fleur und Bill kehrten ins Shell Cottage zurück und Georg hatte seinen Laden in die fähigen Hände seiner Mitarbeiter übergeben, um zu seinem Freund Lee Jordan zu ziehen. Er brauchte nach dem Verlust seines Zwillingsbruders einige Tage Abstand, bevor das Leben weitergehen konnte. Mrs. und Mr. Weasley hatten allen Überredungsversuchen Charlies widerstanden, der sie für einige Zeit mit nach Rumänien hatte nehmen wollen und war schließlich allein abgereist. Sie wollten den Fuchsbau wieder auf Vordermann bringen und Mr. Weasley so bald wie möglich an seine Arbeit zurückkehren. Mrs. Weasley war sehr traurig, daß Ron und Ginny sich so bald von daheim verabschieden wollten, aber sie hatte Verständnis für die jungen Liebenden. Es war ihrem mütterlichen Blick nicht entgangen, wie Ron mit Hermine und Ginny mit Harry zusammengefunden hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen bereitete Mrs. Weasley ein gewaltiges Frühstück zu, dann brachen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine auf. Im Garten verabschiedete man sich von den Weasleys und Mrs. Tonks, die noch am späten Abend des vorhergehenden Tages mit Teddy zurückgekehrt war. Dann faßten sich die vier an den Händen und apperierten gemeinsam an den Grimmauldplatz 12 in London. Da das Haus nicht mehr durch den Fidilius- Zauber geschützt war, konnten sie direkt in den Flur apperieren, so daß keine Muggel über das plötzliche Auftauchen von vier Teenagern stutzig werden konnte.

Harry ging als erstes in die Küche, wo er hoffte Kreacher anzutreffen. Alles machte einen verlassenen Eindruck, so daß ihm der Gedanke kam laut nach seinem Hauself zu rufen.  
Mit einem gewaltigen „Knall" erschien der alte Hauself vor seinem Herrn.  
„Wie schön, der Meister ist wieder zu Hause. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß ihr kommt, wäre das Haus in besserer Ordnung", entschuldigte er sich sogleich.  
„Ich muß mich entschuldigen, weil ich mich solange nicht um dich gekümmert habe", entgegnete Harry, was ihm einen wohlmeinenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte, die gerade mit den Geschwistern die Küche betrat.  
„Nachdem die Todesser letztes Jahr ins Haus kamen, bin ich nach Hogwarts gegangen und habe dort die Ohren aufgehalten, um zu hören was über den Meister erzählt wird. Ich habe mich sehr über euren großen Sieg übder den Dunklen Lord gefreut, Herr", sagte der Hauself.  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hierher zurückkehrst. Wenn du aber lieber in Hogwarts bleiben möchtest, würde ich das verstehen", bot Harry an.  
"Wo der Meister ist, will auch ich sein", sagte Kreacher und begann sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen. Er brachte die Küche auf Vordermann, während Hermine und Ginny mit dem Hausputz begannen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh diese ganzen Putzzauber gelernt zu haben", stöhnte Ginny während einer kurzen Pause im Salon. „Gar nicht auszudenken man müßte das alles mit der Hand machen!"  
Hermine stimmte ihr zu.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr mir auch mal den einen oder anderen Spruch beibringen", schlug Ron vor. „Dann könnte ich euch helfen."  
Mit diesem Spruch ernete er einen dicken Kuß von Hermine, einen sehr verwunderten Blick seiner Schwester und Harry flüsterte ihm zu: „Stehen solche Vorschläge etwa in dem Buch, das du mir letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hast?" Ron nickte nur.

In der Abenddämmerung beschlossen sie sich auf den Weg nach Stratford zu machen, um Hermines Elternhaus aufzusuchen. Im Flur verabschiedeten sie sich von Kreacher, der während ihrer Abwesenheit das Abendessen zubereiten wollte. Dann apperierten sie, wie am Vormittag, Seite an Seite.

In einem verwilderten Garten erschienen sie wenige Sekunden nachdem sie den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatten. Vorsichtig schauten sie sich um, aber ihr Erscheinen war von keinem Muggel bemerkt wurden.  
„Hier bist du also aufgewachsen", stellte Ron mit Blick auf das eierschalenfarbene Haus fest, das sich in der Mitte des Gartens erhob.  
„Mmh", antwortete Hermine, die erschrocken festgestellt hatte, daß die Haustür demoliert war. Gemeinsam traten die vier nun dorthin und Hermine nahm die Tür genauer in Augenschein.  
„Sie wurde magisch aufgesprengt. Also waren die Todesser hier", stellte sie fest.

Ron ergriff ihre Hand, als sie nun in den Eingangsbereich traten. Überall erkannte man Spuren von Verwüstung. Möbel waren zerstört worden, Gemälde von den Wänden und Gegenstände aus den Schränken gerissen. Hier und da gab es Scherben von Porzellan, aber nirgend Anzeichen von den Hausbesitzern.  
„Ich habe alle Fotos und Videos in Sicherheit gebracht, damit die Todesser nicht wissen wie meine Eltern aussehen", erklärte Hermine. Dann schwenkte sie den Zauberstab und wie Harry es vor zwei Jahren beim Einstellungsgesuch Dumbledores bei Horace Slughorn erlebt hatte, begann sich das Haus von selbst aufzuräumen.  
Hermine ging ihren Freunden voran in die Küche und von dort in eine angrenzende Vorratskammer. Dabei achteten sie auf herumwirbelnde Gegenstände, die in die Regale zurückflogen und teilweise haarscharf an ihnen vobeisausten.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

Der kleine Vorratsraum war, abgesehen von Staub, der in den Regalen an den Wänden lagerte, völlig leer. Hermine ging zielricher auf die rechte Ecke zu und löste dort ein Dielenbrett. Ron eilte ihr zur Hilfe und bald darauf lagen mehrere kleine Bretter auf einem Haufen und in der Ecke gähnte ein kleines Loch. Aus diesem hob Ron nacheinander zwei Kisten, die in Decken eingepackt waren. Neugierig traten nun auch Ginny und Harry näher, während Hermine die Decken aufschlug und zwei Holztruhen zum Vorschein brachte. Mit einem Schlenkern des Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten Wort öffnete sie die erste und die drei anderen sahen, daß sich darin die Fotos und Videos der Familie Granger befanden. In der zweiten Kiste, in der es leicht klirrte, als Hermine sie vor sich stellte, kamen jede Menge kleine Flaschen zum Vorschein, in denen es silbern wirbelte.

„Ist es das was ich denke was es ist?" flüsterte Ginny beeindruckt.  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, das sind die Erinnerungen meiner Eltern ab dem Zeitpunkt meiner Geburt."  
„Du bist einfach die unglaublichste Hexe, die ich kenne", sagte Ron anerkennend und seine Schwester und sein Freund nickten zustimmend.

Harry verspürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, den einmal mehr wurde ihm bewußt, was seine Freunde für ihn gewagt und aufgegeben hatten, als sie sich ihm auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen angeschlossen hatten.  
„Danke! Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann", sagte er deshalb mit belegter Stimme.  
„Heh, wie oft willst du dich den noch bedanken", entgegnete Ron gespielt cool. „Bau uns einfach ein Denkmal!"  
Hermine knuffte ihn für diesen blöden Kommentar und Ginny verdrehte kichern die Augen.  
„Los, laßt uns nach London zurückkehren. Kreacher hat bestimmt schon das Abendessen fertig", sagte Hermine, vernünftig wie immer.

Und so war es auch. Nachdem sie den Vorratskammerboden wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatten, apperierten sie gemeinsam zurück an den Grimmauldplatz, wo es im ganzen Haus nach einem leckeren Hackfleisch- Kartoffelbrei- Auflauf mit brauner Käsekruste roch. Dazu gab es Butterbier und als Nachtisch einen Apfelkuchen.

„Dein Essen war wieder ganz fantastisch", lobte Harry seinen Hauself, der am anderen Ende der langen Tafel gespeist hatte, da seine Tischmanieren und Eßgewohnheiten etwas zu wünschen übrig ließen. Aber da er Hermines Wunsch gemäß gleichberechtigt behandelt werden sollte, hatte Harry darauf bestanden, daß er mit ihnen aß.  
„In ein paar Tagen kommt Andromeda Tonks mit meinem Paten Teddy. Sie werden einige Zeit hier wohnen bis ihr Haus wieder hergestellt ist. Ich hoffe das macht dir nicht zu viele Umstände", sagte Harry besorgt.  
„Nein, Meister. Ich werde eine Gästezimmer vorbereiten. Auf einen oder zwei Gäste mehr kommt es Kreacher nicht an."  
„Außerdem werde ich einige Renovierungsarbeiten vornehmen lassen. Ich hoffe du verstehst, daß mir das Haus so etwas zu düster ist, um auf Dauer darin zu wohnen."  
Kreacher nickte dazu nur besorgt.

„Wir werden dabei natürlich auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen", sagte Hermine schnell, woraufhin sich die Gesichtszüge des Hauselfen aufhellten. Er begann nun den Tisch abzuräumen und wehrte dazu jede Hilfe ab. Deshalb gingen die vier Teenager in den Salon, der dank der morgendlichen Putzaktion recht gemütlich war. Im Kamin flackerte dazu ein kleines Feuerchen, das die abendliche Frühlingskälte vertrieb.  
Harry und Ginny setzten sich händchenhaltend aufs Sofa, Ron und Hermine rückten sich die Sessel etwas weiter zusammen und nun fing man an Pläne für die nächsten Tage zu schmieden.  
Hermine und Ron wollten am nächsten Tag das Zaubereiministerium aufzuschen, um ihre Australienreise zu organisieren. Ginny und Harry würden die Winkelgasse aufsuchen, um eine Zaubereifirma zu finden, die sich mit Hausrenovierungen auskannte. Hermine hatte eine wunderbare Idee bezüglich des kreischenden Porträts von Mrs. Black, das noch immer den Flur verunzierte, das aber mit Rücksicht auf Kreachers Gefühle nicht ohne weiteres beseitigen konnte.

Es war spät in der Nacht, als die vier endlich ins Bett gingen. Die Mädchen teilten sich ein Gästezimmer, Harry schlief in Sirius Zimmer und Ron in dem seines Bruders Regulus.

Am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages brachen die vier zu ihren Erledigungen auf. Sie reisten auf Muggelart mit der U- Bahn.  
Hermine und Ron betraten per Besuchereingang, also durch die bewußte rote Telefonzelle, das Zaubereiministerium. Einmal waren sie über den Angestellteneingang durch öffentliche Toiletten dorthin gelangt und an dieses Abenteuer dachten sie jetzt, während sie durchs Atrium zum Sicherheitsbeamten gingen, der ihre Zauberstäbe protokollierte. Er wies ihnen auch freundlich das Stockwerk, indem die Abteilung zur „Wiedereingliederung ausgewandeter Zaubererfamilien" untergebracht war.

„Wollen wir vorher nicht mal nach deinem Dad sehen?" schlug Hermine vor.  
„Weiß gar nicht, in welcher Abteilung der jetzt ist", gab Ron etwas verlegen zu.  
Hermine kehrte nochmals zum Tresen des Sicherheitsbeamten zurück und fragte:"Entschuldigen sie bitte. Können sie mir vielleicht noch sagen, wo ich Mr. Weasley finde?"  
„Arthur oder Percy Weasley?"  
„Arthur Weasley, bitte."  
„Der müßte im Aurorenbüro zu finden sein, denke ich", meinte der Angestellte. Hermine bedankte sich höflich und zog Ron zu den Fahrstühlen. Klappernd öffnete sich die Aufzugtür und nun informierte Hermine ihn, wo sein Vater zu finden wäre.

Bald erreichten sie die richtige Etage und kaum hatten sie den Korridor betreten, lief ihnen Mr. Weasley auch schon über den Weg.  
„Das ist ja eine nette Überraschung", sagte er. „Ihr wolltet doch nicht etwa zu mir?"  
„Wir wollten nur mal kurz sehen, wie es ihnen geht", antwortete Hermine und Ron nickte dazu.  
„Sehr freundlich. Aber willst du mich nicht endlich mal Arthur nennen? Dieses Mr. Weasley hier und Mr. Weasley da ist wohl etwas steif, jetzt wo du mit unserem Ron zusammen bist:"

Hermine errötete leicht verlegen über das Herausposaunen ihrer Beziehung angesichts der fremden , und auch Rons Nasenspitze zeigte Anflüge von Verlegenheit. Mr. Weasley bemerkte es aber nicht und lud die zwei zu einem Tee ein. Ron schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf.  
„Ne, wir müssen weiter zur Abteilung für die „Wiedereingliederung ausgewandeter Zaubererfamilien"."  
„Ach ja, richtig. Ihr wollt nach Australien, nicht wahr?" fiel es Rons Vater ein.  
Die beiden nickten und er sagte: „Komm ich bring euch hin. Vielleicht kann meine Anwesenheit eure Bearbeitung etwas beschleunigen."  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Mr. Weasley,-ähm, Arthur. Wir wollen ihre Zeit nicht unnötig in Anspruch nehmen." wehrte Hermine ab.  
„Hab im Moment eh nichts zu tun", antwortete Mr. Weasley und schob die beiden schon Richtung Lift. „Laß mich demnächst wieder in meine alte Abteilung versetzen. Die Jagd auf schwarze Magier ist einfach nicht mein Ding."  
„Verzauberte Muggelartefakte dagegen schon", wagte Ron seinen Vater etwas zu necken.  
„Ganz bestimmt", erwiderte dieser strahlend und ging den beiden voran durch die aufgleitenden Fahrstuhltüren. Zwei Etagen weiter oben endete die Fahrt und Arthur Weasley führte seinen Sohn und dessen Freundin nach rechts den Gang entlang. Hinter den Bürotüren hörte man Laute und leise Stimmen, manchmal ein Lachen, aber auch hier und da einen Schluchzer.

Die neugeschaffene Abteilung zur „Wiedereingliederung ausgewandeter Zaubererfamilien" verfügte über einen hellen Warteraum mit einem Empfangstresen hinter dem eine blonde Hexe Anmeldungen entgegennahm.  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Kirk", grüßte Arthur Weasley, woraufhin die Angesprochene von den Papieren, die sie gerade ordnete, aufsah und zurückgrüßte.  
„Die Freundin meines Sohnes Ron, Hermine Granger, könnte etwas Hilfe bei der Rückführung ihrer Eltern von Australien benötigen", erklärte er ihr Anliegen.  
„Nun, dazu müßten Sie bitte dieses Formular ausfüllen und zu ihrem Termin mitbringen."  
Mrs. Kirk blätterte in einem Kalender und sagte dann: „Am 7. Juni hätte ich noch etwas frei."  
„Könnte sich nicht schon heute jemand um das Anliegen kümmern? Sie müssen wissen, die junge Dame hat entscheidend zum Sturz von Sie- wissen- schon- wen- ich- meine beigetragen!"  
„Lord Voldemort", erwiderten Hermine und Ron automatisch und wie aus einem Mund.  
„Ich bedauere, ich glaube nicht, daß wir da eine Ausnahme machen können", widersprach die Hexe.  
„Nun, dann werde ich mich wohl mal an Kingsley Shaklebolt wenden. Der hatte uns prompte Hilfe versprochen", sagte Ron.

Der Name ihres Vorgesetzten brachte die Ministeriumsangestellte etwas ins Wanken.  
„Ich verstehe ja, daß sie ihre Vorschriften haben", beschwichtigte Arthur, „aber können sie nicht nur einmal eine kleine Ausnahme machen."  
Mit zitternder Hand überreichte Mrs. Kirk Hermine ein vierseitiges Formular. „Füllen sie das aus und ich sehe, was sich machen läßt", entgegnete sie, bevor sie ihren Platz hinterm Tresen verließ.  
Arthur reichte Hermine Feder und Tinte und verabschiedete sich dann. „Laßt hören, was sich ergibt."  
Hermine und Ron nahmen an einem Tisch Platz und sogleich begann sie mit dem Ausfüllen der Bogen. Ron sah ihr dabei über die Schultern und staunte nicht schlecht über die zu beantwortenden Fragen.

Hermine war gerade auf der dritten Seite als Mrs. Kirk zurückkehrte und sagte: „Mr. Finkle nimmt sich dann Zeit für ihren Antrag, sobald er seinen Termin beendet hat."  
Dann kehrte sie an ihren Platz zurück, nicht ohne den beiden einen leicht bösen Blick zugeworfen zu haben.

Eine halbe Stunde später hallte eine magische Stimme durch den Wartesaal, der Hermine Granger ins Zimmer 654 bestellte. Ron nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam betraten sie das kleine Büro von Mr. Finkle. Der Zauberer war schon recht betagt, hatte schütteres graues Haar und von seinem Bürojob eine gebeugte Haltung. Nachdem er ein „Guten Tag" geknurrt hatte, wies er die beiden mit einer Handbewegung Platz zu nehmen. Die folgenden zehn Minuten, die er zum Studium von Hermines Fragebogen brauchte, wurden nur vom Rascheln der Seiten unterbrochen. Die unbehagliche Stille nutzten die Wartenden, um sich umzusehen. Das fensterlose Zimmer war sehr klein und mit Aktenschränken vollgestellt. Überall lagen mit Notizzetteln beklebte Akten herum und nichts persönliches deutete auf den hier Arbeitenden hin.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Da haben sie ja einiges geleistet", sagte der Ministeriumsangestellte gegen seinen Willen beeindruckend klingend.  
„Wie sie geschrieben haben, möchten sie einen gewissen Ronald Weasley mit auf die Reise nehmen. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, daß sie das sind, junger Mann?" fragte er, Ron anschauend.  
„Ja, so ist es", erwiderte Ron.  
„Und warum wünschen sie Miss Granger zu begleiten?"  
„Sie ist meine Freundin!"  
„Und ich möchte es sehr gern zur moralischen Unterstützung", mischte sich Hermine ein.  
„So eine Reise nach Australien ist nicht gerade preiswert. So ohne weiteres können wir da nicht x- beliebige Personen hinschicken. Es gibt schließlich noch andere Familien, die von unserem Etat unterstützt werden wollen."  
Rons Kopf begann vor Wut rot anzulaufen. Zu Hermines Erschrecken sprang er auf und brüllte: „Hermine Granger ist niemand x- beliebiges. Wenn sie den Tagespropheten aufmerksam gelesen hätten, wüßten sie, daß sie Harry Potter beim Sturz von Lord Voldemort maßgeblich geholfen hat. Und wenn sie nicht so bescheiden wäre, stände auf dem Wisch, den sie hier ausfüllen mußte, daß ihre Eltern nur nach Australien ausgewandert sind, weil sie mit Harry Potter Wege gesucht hat, wie Lord Voldemort bekämpft werden konnte und zu befürchten stand, daß ihre Eltern von den Todessern als Druckmittel gebraucht werden könnten."  
„Ist schon gut, Ron", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend und strich über seine Hand. Im Innersten war sie ganz bewegt von seiner Ansprache.  
„Ist ja schon gut", murmelte Mr. Finkle eingeschüchtert. „Ich tue was ich kann. Kommen sie übermorgen um 10 Uhr wieder."


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Zur gleichen Zeit, wie Hermine und Ron das Zaubereiministerium betraten, erreichten Ginny und Harry den „Tropfenden Kessel". Zum Glück waren um diese Zeit nur wenige Besucher in dem dunklen Pub, den alle Anwesenden schlugen Harry auf die Schulter oder versuchten ihm die Hand zu schütteln, um ihm für Lord Voldemorts entgültige Vernichtung zu gratulieren und zu danken.  
Mühsam bahnte er Ginny einen Weg zur Hintertür. Durch diese gelangte man in den Hof, der den Eingang zur Winkelgasse verbarg.

„Ich wünschte dieses ewige „Danke hier", „Danke da" würde mal aufhören", schnaubte Harry. „Ich hatte schließlich gar keine andere Wahl. Entweder er oder ich!"  
„Das beruhigt sich schon wieder", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen, während sie gleichzeitig die Backsteine abzählte, um schließlich den richtigen Anzutippen, der die Geheimtür freigab.  
„Schließlich ist es erst fünf Tage her, seit du Lord Voldemort besiegt hast", sagte sie, während sie gemeinsam die Winkelgasse betraten.

Die Zaubererstraße hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch schon deutlich verändert. Damals waren die meisten Schaufenster mit Brettern vernagelt gewesen und von Plakaten verunziert, auf denen die Fahnungsfotos von Muggeln prankten. Hexen und Zauberer waren mit geduckten Köpfen von Laden zu Laden gehuscht und überall waren Stände mit Zauberartikeln gegen schwarze Magie aus dem Boden geblüht. Noch waren einige Läden geschlossen, so z. B. Ollivanders Zauberstäbe. Aber der alte Zauberstabmeister war am Leben und würde, nach seiner Genesung von den Zeichen seiner langen Gefangenschaft bei Lord Voldemort, bald zurücksein. Vor allem, da er nach dem Tod von Gregorowitsch, seinem „größten Rivalen" in der Zauberstabkunde, noch mehr zu tun bekommen würde.

Fast liebevoll strich Harry über seinen Zauberstab, den er in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans verwahrte, und mit dem er seit seinem 11. Geburtstag zauberte. Schmerzlich dachte er an die Zeit, als er durch einen verunglückten Zauberspruch von Hermine, nicht damit hatte arbeiten können, weil er nahezu zerstört gewesen war. Nur der Zauber des mächtigsten Zauberstabs der Welt, des Elderstabs, dessen Besitzer er kurzzeitig gewesen und theoretisch noch immer war, hatte er ihn reparieren können.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir hier eine Zaubererbaufirma finden?" fragte Harry seine Freundin.  
„Nein, aber wir können uns ja mal in den anderen Läden umhören", schlug Ginny vor.  
Sie zog ihn zu „Florish and Botts", den Laden für Zauberbücher aller Art.  
„Meinst du, die haben hier die „Gelben Seiten"", witzelte Harry, woraufhin ihn Ginny verwundert anschaute.  
„In der Muggelwelt stehen da alle möglichen Geschäfte drin", erklärte Harry.  
„Nein. Ich wollte eigentlich nach einem Zauberspruchbuch gucken, mit dem wir das Renovieren erledigen können", erklärte sie.  
„Ich glaube du bist zu viel mit Hermine zusammen", gab Harry zu bedenken und erhielt dafür eine Kopfnuss.  
Aber er folgte Ginny in den Laden, den er selten so leer erlebt hatte. Aber er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, das er meist zu Schuljahresbeginn hier gewesen war, wenn alle Hogwartsschüler ihre Bücher versorgt hatten.

„Schade, daß wir unsere Bücherlisten noch nicht haben. Ich könnte Hermine einen Riesenschreck einjagen, wenn ich die neuen Bücher schon vor ihr hätte", alberte Harry.  
„Ich muß mir keine Bücher versorgen. Ich habe meine für 6. Jahr schon", antwortete Ginny, die sich bereits in ein Buch mit dem Titel „Renovierzauber für Dummies" vertieft hatte.  
„Klingt eigentlich ganz simpel", meinte sie schließlich und reichte Harry das Werk, um ein anderes aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Harry schlug „Renovierzauber für Dummies" auf und begann das Vorwort zu lesen:

_Wer kennt das nicht? Irgendwann wünscht man sich Veränderung in den eigenen vier Wänden. Aber mit Muggelhandwerkern im Haus ist das so eine Sache und nur wenige Zaubererfirmen spezialisieren sich auf Renovierungen, da diese oft selbstgemacht werden können. Und warum? Weil wir Zauberer etwas können, was die Muggel nicht können! Was das ist?_

_Zaubern, Sie Dummie!_

_Und das dabei nichts schiefgeht, dabei helfen ihnen unsere leicht verständlichen Anleitungen._

Harry blätterte zum ersten Kapitel weiter:

_Was Sie fürs Renovierzaubern brauchen_

_einen gut funktionierenden Zauberstab  
Grundkenntnisse im Umgang mit Zaubersprüchen  
Materialien fürs Renovieren, wie Farben, Tapeten etc.  
unseren praktischen Helfer „Renovierzauber für Dummies"_

_Und schon kanns losgehen!_

„Klingt doch ganz gut, findest du nicht?" fragte Harry, das Buch zuschlagend.  
„Mmh", murmelte Ginny, ganz vertieft in ein anderes Werk aus dem Riesensortiment von „Florish und Botts".  
„Hast du noch ein Buch zum Thema gefunden?" wollte er wissen. „Scheint ja sehr interessant zu sein!"  
„Nein. Hier geht's um Umwandlungsgesetze. Habe gedacht, das könnte auch nützlich sein."  
„Und?"  
„Kein Wort übers Renovieren!"  
„Na, ich glaube mit „Renovierzauber für Dummies" haben wir auch alles, was wir brauchen", erklärte Harry und ging zum Bezahlen.  
„Mr. Potter, was für eine Freude sie wieder einmal zu sehen", begrüßte der Ladeninhaber seinen wohl berühmtesten Kunden.  
„Was kann ich den heute für sie tun?" erkundigte er sich.

Harry reichte ihm das Renovierbuch und fragte: „Wäre es wohl möglich mir die Schulbücher fürs neue Jahr nach Erscheinen der Bücherliste zukommen zu lassen?"  
„Aber selbstverständlich Mr. Potter. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen? Wohin soll ich sie schicken?"  
„Grimmauldplatz 12, bitte. Und bitte auch die Bücher für Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley."  
„Wird erledigt. Ich werde mir die entsprechenden Bücherlisten organisieren. 5 Galleonen wären das heute. Bitte, hier ist ihr Buch", sagte der Ladenbesitzer und reichte Harry die Tüte, der ihm im Gegenzug die passenden Münzen reichte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Potter!"  
„Auf Wiedersehen", antwortete Harry und Ginny rief es von der Tür.  
Wieder auf der Straße fragte Harry: „Und wohin jetzt?"  
„Zum Zaubererrenovierbedarf am Ende der Winkelgasse. Da müßten wir alles finden, was wir brauchen."  
„Wußte gar nicht, daß es hier so einen Laden gibt", erklärte Harry.  
„Das liegt wohl daran, daß du dich dafür nicht interessiert hast", meinte Ginny, sich bei ihm einhakend.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang und wurden dabei immer wieder von Leuten angehalten, die Harry erkannten.  
„Ich glaube, ich kauf mir eine Maske", knurrte Harry, als sie auf der Höhe von „Madame Malkins Umhänge für jeden Anlaß" waren.  
Ginny lächelte nur und verzichtete auf einen Kommentar. Statt dessen gab sie Harry einen Kuß auf die Wange, der eben einen Blick ins Schaufenster des Bekleidungsgeschäftes blickte. Madame Malkins hatte einen smaragdfarbenen Festumhang, der irrisierend leuchtete, um die Schaufensterpuppe drapiert.

„Der würde dir hervorragend stehen", meinte Harry und zog seine verdutzte Freundin in das Geschäft. Madame Malkins eilte, alamiert vom Türglöckchen, sofort herbei.Überschwänglich begrüßte sie den berühmten Kunden und erkundigte sich nach seinen Wünschen.  
„Ich hätte gern so einen Umhang, wie er im Schaufenster ist, für meine Freundin", bestellte Harry.  
„Aber sehr gern!" strahlte die Verkäuferin und zog ein Exemplar aus dem Regal.  
Während Ginny verlegen sagte: „Das muß doch nicht sein, Harry", legte Madame Malkins ihn ihr um die Schultern.  
„Einfach perfekt! Hat genau die richtige Länge. Und er paßt zu den bezaubernden Augen der junden Dame", schmeichelte sie.  
„Ich nehme ihn", verkündete Harry und schwuppdiwupp hatte ihn Madame Malkins in eine Schachtel gepackt und ein paar Galleonen dafür in der Kasse klingeln.

Schon stand Ginny, die noch immer völlig überrumpelt war, mit dem neuen Umhang in einer Tüte, auf der Straße. Als sie nochmals protestieren wollte, verschloß Harry ihren Mund mit einem Kuß, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie weiter. Da Ginny einsah, daß ihr Protest nichts brachte, bedankte sie sich, aber Harry winkte nur ab.  
Kurz darauf erreichten sie den Laden für Zauberrenovierbedarf und traten ein. In den Regalen türmten sich Farbeimer und Tapetenrollen in großer Auswahl. Ein schmalgesichtiger, junger Bursche kam aus dem abgeteilten hinteren Ladenteil und fragte barsch: „Kann ich helfen?"  
Dann erkannte er Harry und seine Miene wurde freundlich. Bevor eine eine speichelleckerische Ansage machen konnte, sagte Harry: „Ich brauche so einiges für die Renovierung meines Hauses."

„Dann hole ich mal ein Bestellformular", erwiderte der Verkäufer und ging eilends davon, während Harry und Ginny schon mal an die Auswahl von Farben und Tapeten gingen. Für die Küche und die Badezimmer entschieden sie sich für Fliesen. Da Kreacher die Küche garantiert ungern in hellen Tönen gesehen hätte, wählten sie dafür graumarmorierte schwarze Fliesen mit einer Goldbordüre. Die Badezimmer wurden in blau und beige gehalten. Für den Salon und das Gästezimmer, daß sie sich mit Hermine teilte, wählte Ginny Blümchenta-peten. Die restlichen Gästezimmer würden in verschiedenen freundlichen Tönen gestrichen werden. Die Zimmer von Regulus und Sirius würden dagegen bleiben wie sie sind.

„Jetzt noch der Flur", murmelte Harry. „Wir brauchen Materialien, um eine Wand einzuziehen", erklärte er dem Angestellten.  
„Nichts einfacher als das", entgegnete dieser und führte seine Kunden zu einem Modell aus Metallleisten und Gipskartonplatten.  
„Die Wände sollten aber schon ein bisschen Lärm abhalten", sagte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn, angesichts der nur einen Zentimeter dicken Platte. „Kein Problem", erklärte der Angestellte. „Nehmen sie zwei Platten und sprühen sie dazwischen diesen Zauberschaum und schon könnte dahinter ein Drache brüllen ohne das sie es hören. Wir groß soll die Wand sein?"  
Harry gab die Maße an und der junge Mann errechnete den Bedarf.  
„Darf es sonst noch was sein?" erkundigte er sich angesichts des bereits riesigen Auftrags besonders zuvorkommend.

„Ich glaube das war es", meinte Harry und schaute Ginny an. Diese nickte zustimmend.  
„Möchten sie ihre Bestellung gleich mitnehmen oder sollen wir ihnen diese nach Hause liefern?" wollte der Angestellte wissen.  
Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte sich Harry über so eine Frage gewundert, aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, daß in der Zaubererwelt nichts unmöglich war.  
„Liefern sie es morgen vormittag zum Grimmauldplatz 12", ordnete er an und bezahlte die Rechnung von 500 Galleonen, 23 Sickel und 15 Knuts.

„Ich glaube jetzt muß ich doch noch zu Gringotts", sagte Harry, als er mit Ginny das Geschäft verlassen hatte. Sie schlugen den Weg zur weitaufragenden Zaubererbank ein und Harry wurde es ein wenig flau im Magen, als er an seinen letzten Besuch in dem strahlend weißen Gebäude dachte. Damals war er mit einem Kobold auf den Schultern unter seinem Tarnumhang, mit Hermine in Gestalt von Beatrix Lestrange und einem verwandelten Ron hier eingedrungen, um das Verlies der Todesserin zu knacken. Entgegen aller Warnungen, die die Pforte von Gringotts zierte, war es ihnen gelungen, den Horkrux aus dem Verlies zu holen und auf dem Rücken eines Drachen zu entkommen.

Ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte sich Harry schon, als er den Kobold an einem der Schalter um Zugang zu seinem Verlies bat. Aber dieser tat so, als wüßte er gar nicht, wer der Klient sei, erkundigte sich nur, ob der Schlüssel vorhanden wäre und beorderte einen Kollegen herbei, der ihn nach unten brächte.  
„Ich warte hier oben", sagte Ginny. „Mir wird immer schlecht von der Fahrerei mit diesen komischen Wagen", behauptete sie.  
Harry glaubte ihr und verschwand allein, um seinen Bargeldbestand aufzufüllen. Er wußte nicht, daß Ginny noch nie in den Verliesen unten gewesen war, da ihre Familie nie genug Geld besessen hatte, um eines davon ihr eigen zu nennen. Sie wollte Harry die Beschämung ersparen, die ihn jedesmal überkam, wenn er vor seinen Freunden in sein volles Verlies trat.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Kapitel

Zur Mittagszeit trafen die beiden Paare wieder in Harrys Haus ein. Während sie sich an einem leckeren Irish Stew gütlich taten, das natürlich Kreacher gekocht hatte, berichteten sie von ihren Erledigungen.  
„Zeig mir doch mal bitte das Buch", bat Hermine, als sie hörte, daß Ginny ein solches für Renovierzwecke gefunden hatte.  
„Ich dachte du kennst praktisch alle Zauberbücher", neckte Ron sie und bekam dafür zustimmendes Gelächter von Harry und Ginny, während die Angesprochene ihn nur mit einem strafenden Blick bedachte.

Da Harry ein Zauberer und kein Muggel war, rief er „Renovierzauber für Dummies" mit einem _Accio _aus dem Flur herbei, statt es per Fuß zu holen.  
Hermine schnappte es gekonnt aus der Luft, was ihr einen anerkennenden Pfiff ihres Freundes einbrachte, und vertiefte sich sogleich darin.  
„Mir wird richtiggehend schwindelig, wenn ich sehe wie schnell du durch das Buch blätterst. So fix kannst doch nicht mal du lesen", meinte Ron.  
Sie schaute auf und erwiderte: „Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, daß man die Bedeutung jedes Wortes erkennt, wenn der erste und letzte Buchstabe richtig steht. Ich lese nur quer über die Seite und erfasse so in Sekundenbruchteilen, was geschrieben steht."  
Ginny kicherte über Rons verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck und Harry bemerkte: „Jetzt weißt du`s!"  
„Haha", grummelte der Weasley und zog seinen Nachtisch näher. Der Hauself hatte eben für alle eine Portion Erdbeereis mit einem mächtigen Sahnetupfer auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Wenn Kreacher uns weiter so verwöhnt, brauche ich bald neue Klamotten", stellte Ginny fest.  
„Ja, und dann siehst du aus wie unsere Mutter!" höhnte Ron.  
Für diese Bemerkung verpaßte ihm Hermine einen mächtigen Boxhieb in die Seite und selbst Harry bedachte seinen Freund mit einem bitterbösen Blick.  
„Daran bist nur du verfressener Kerl Schuld", sagte Ginny. „Während Mum mit dir schwanger war, mußte sie einen Haufen Essen in sich reinschieben, weil du schon damals so ein unersättlicher Dummkopf warst!"  
Darauf fiel Ron nichts ein und so schaufelte er schweigend sein Eis in sich hinein.

Hermine beendete währenddessen die Lektüre von „Renovierzauber für Dummies" und meinte: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir später ein paar Sprüche üben?"  
Ihre Freunde stimmten zu und so standen sie bald darauf im ersten Badezimmer.  
„Als erstes sollten wir diesen Lösespruch probieren damit wir die alten Fliesen von der Wand kriegen", schlug Hermine vor.  
„Und wie geht der?" fragte Ron.  
Hermine las noch einmal nach und antwortete: „Man sagt _Tilusque solvens_ und muß dabei den Zauberstab wie bei _Bombarda_ auf den zu entfernenden Gegenstand richten."

Sie führte es vor und gleich beim ersten Mal gelang ihr der Zauber und eine der scheußlichen grünen Fliesen viel zu Boden. Eifrig bemühten sich ihre Freunde ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Ginny gelang bereits nach drei Versuchen die erste Fliese von der Wand zu sprengen. Die Jungen benötigten etwas länger bevor sie den richtigen Dreh heraushatten. Aber schon bald war die Luft von _Tilusque solvens_- Rufen und Staub erfüllt.

Hustend rief Hermine: „Stopp! Ich glaube wir brauchen einen Mundschutz und einen Container für den ganzen Schutt."  
„Vielleicht hat Kreacher ein paar Lumpen, die wir uns umbinden können", meinte Ginny und eilte davon.  
Hermine blätterte derweilen durch „Renovierzauber für Dummies", da sie glaubte irgendwo einen Hinweis zur Heraufbeschwörung eines Containers gelesen zu haben. Und gleich darauf murmelte sie: „_Videtur vas_!"  
Zum großen Erstaunen von Ron und Harry erschien wirklich so ein Behälter aus dem nichts. Hermine wirkte zu Recht sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Habt ihr wenigstens eine Idee mit welchem Zauber wir den Schutt jetzt da hinein bekommen?" versuchte sie von den beiden einen guten Einfall zu hören.  
„Wingardium Leviosa", schlug Ron vor. „Einfach, aber brilliant", lobte Hermine und wuschelte ihm einmal durchs staubige Haar.

In diesem Moment kehrte Ginny zurück. Sie trug einen Berg Lumpen mit sich und zwei Flaschen Mineralwasser. Angeekelt nahm Ron ihr einen Lappen ab und besah ihn mißtrauisch.  
„Die sind frisch gewaschen und nicht aus Kreachers Schlafecke", klärte seine Schwester ihn auf und verteilte weitere Lumpen. Frisch vermummt gingen die vier wieder ans Werk und nach einer Stunde waren sämtliche Fliesen von den Wänden und vom Boden entfernt. Der Schutt lag säuberlich im Container, den Hermine mit einem einfachen _Init perit _verschwinden ließ.

„Das hat richtig Spaß gemacht", sagte Ron und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände.  
„Welchen Zauber schlägst du jetzt vor?" wandte sich Harry an Hermine, der er sozusagen das Kommando übertragen hatte.  
„Ich finde wir sollten auch die Tapeten von den Wänden lösen, bevor wir neu tapezieren", meinte sie und schlug „Renovierzauber für Dummies" erneut auf.  
„Der Spruch lautet _Paperque remouens_. Dabei muß man den Zauberstab von links unten nach rechts oben führen", las sie vor.  
„Gehen wir im Salon probieren", schlug Ginny vor.

Und schon begann im vorgeschlagenen Raum ein wildes RISCH und RASCH und die Tapete flog nur so von den Wänden. Im Weg stehende Möbelstücke wurden mit _Accio_ und _Depulso_ aus dem Weg geräumt. Zum Glück dachte Hermine mit einem _Educentones_- Spruch daran diese vorher abzudecken.  
„Das macht irgendwie richtigen Spaß", fand Ron.  
„Das sind auch relativ einfache Zauber", mußte Hermine seinen Enthusiasmus sogleich dämpfen. „Die Sprüche, um Tapeten, Fliesen oder Farbe an die Wände zu bringen, sind viel komplizierter!"  
„Ich wünschte du wärst nicht immer so desillusionierend", seuftzte Ron. Seine Freundin ignorierte den Einwand und holte mit einem gekonnten Schlenker die letzte Tapetenbahn von der Wand.  
„_Papersmane antstack_", rief sie noch und schon waren sämtliche Tapetenüberreste aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Das schreit nach einer Pause", verkündete Harry und beschwörte mit einem _Accio Butterbier_ eine Erfrischung aus der Küche herauf. Die Freunde ließen sich auf den abgedeckten Sitzmöbeln nieder, prosteten sich zu und nahmen einen großen Schluck ihres Lieblingsgetränks.  
„Wollen wir uns die nächsten Räume gemeinsam vornehmen oder uns lieber aufteilen?" versuchte Hermine das weitere Vorgehen zu planen.  
„Wenn du mit Ron hier unten weiterarbeitest, geh ich mit Ginny ins Obergeschoss", erklärte Harry.  
Die Geschwister nickten zustimmend und schon ging man wieder frisch ans Werk. Bis in die späten Abendstunden hörte man im ganzen Haus nur noch RISCH und RASCH und das Poltern zerschellender Fliesen.

Ziemlich geschafft, aber sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Tagwerk saßen die Freunde dann in der Küche und ließen sich einen gewaltigen Stapel Sandwiches schmecken, die ihnen der Hauself zubereitet hatte, bevor er zu Bett gegangen war. Anschließend gingen sie auch schlafen, da man am nächsten Morgen zeitig aufstehen wollte.

Und so war es auch! Bereits um 6 Uhr hockten Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine gähnend am Frühstückstisch. Kreacher briet ihnen, vor sich hin pfeifend, Spiegeleier und Speck, während der Toaster qualmend Weißbrotscheibe um Weißbrotscheibe ausspuckte.  
„Hoffentlich kommt die Baustofflieferung nicht so spät, damit wir beizeiten mit der Arbeit anfangen können", meinte Hermine, deren Nase schon wieder in „Renovierzauber für Dummies"steckte.  
„Hat der Typ eine Uhrzeit genannt?" fragte Harry Ginny, die verneinend ihren roten Schopf schüttelte.  
In diesem Moment erschütterte ein gewaltiger Knall das Haus und die vier waren blitzartig putzmunter und stürmten in den Flur. Dort türmte sich das eben angesprochene Material, das wohl per Apperieren angeliefert worden war.  
„Zufrieden?" fragte Ron grinsend und kehrte als erstes in die Küche zurück.  
Er war auch noch nicht annähernd satt genug, um einen anstrengenden Arbeits-, oder vielleicht besser Zaubertag, in Angriff zu nehmen.  
„Ich glaube ich brauche auch noch einen Tee oder zwei, ehe es losgeht", meinte Harry und leistete seinem Freund Gesellschaft.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel

Um kurz nach 7 Uhr war es Hermine aber gelungen alle Arbeitskräfte im ersten Badezimmer zu versammeln. Mit wichtiger Miene schlug sie „Renovierzauber für Dummies" auf und las vor:

_Haben Sie den Untergrund von allen Fliesenrückständen entfernt, beginnen Sie mit dem Auslegen der neuen Fliesen. Sie sollten ein nicht zu großes Areal vorsehen, da es umso schwieriger wird, dieses an die Wand zu hexen. Bei Bodenfliesen dagegen kann problemlos der gesamt Raum ausgelegt werden, bevor man mit dem Zauberspruch beginnt.  
Sehr schön wirken immer leicht versetzte Muster oder Muster mit verschiedenfarbigen Fliesen. Prüfen sie also ihre Anordnung genau, bevor sie mit dem anhexen beginnen._

Ginny ließ die Kartons mit den ausgewählten Fliesen hereinschweben und Harry begann damit diese auszupacken.  
„Sehr schöne Farben", befand Hermine. Ron, von ihr um ein Urteil angeblickt, zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Mein Bruder hat bei so was ein Geschmack wie ein Huhn, daß Hüte beurteilen soll", lästerte Ginny.  
„Kann ich nicht derweilen was anderes machen", maulte Ron, dem es zu langweilig war, zuzusehen, wie sein Freund mit Ginny Fliesenmuster legte.  
„Ich versuche mal mit Ron im Salon ein paar Bahnen Tapete an die Wand zu bringen", schlug Hermine vor und zog Ron mit nach draußen.  
„Nehmt die Blümchentapete", rief Harry ihnen noch nach.

Hermine steckte nochmal den Kopf durch die Tür: „Geht klar! Bin gleich wieder da."  
Ron klemmte sich ein paar Tapetenrollen unter den Arm und folgte Hermine in den Salon. Dort zog sie einmal mehr „Renovierzauber für Dummies" zu Rate und zitierte:

_Bevor Sie versuchen die neue Tapete an die Wand zu hexen, entfernen Sie diese aus etwaiger Verpackung, sonst versuchen Sie sich noch in hundert Jahren am Zauberspruch _Subvolvere papermurum_. Legen Sie die Tapetenrolle auf dem Boden in einer Zimmerecke an und sagen sie die Beschwörung, während Sie mit dem Zauberstab die Wand hochfahren. Wenn Sie das ausreichende Geschick für diese kleine Hexerei mitbringen, entrollt sich die Bahn nun gen Decke _(Deswegen brauchen Zauberer zum Tapezieren nicht mal eine Leiter. Das halbiert die Unfallgefahr erheblich!) _und sie müssen diese nur noch mit einem _Firmapast _anhexen. Mit einem einfach Trennzauber können sie nun die Rolle abschneiden und am Boden neu ansetzen._

_Ein kleiner Tipp:_

_Sollte die Tapete nicht mehr für eine ganze Bahn reichen, nehmen Sie eine neue Rolle. Bewahren Sie Tapetenreste aber für kürzere Bahnen, wie sie unter oder über Fenstern beziehunsgweise über Türen benötigt werden, auf._

_Viel Glück!_

„Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen", knurrte Ron, der sich nicht alle Einzelheiten aus dem Text gemerkt hatte. Hermine schnappte sich wortlos eine Rolle Tapete, entfernte die Schutzhülle und ging in die nächstgelegene Zimmerecke.  
„Komm her!" forderte sie Ron auf. Dieser stellte sich neben sie und sah zu, wie sie nun die Tapetenrolle exakt an die Wand legte und _Subvolvere papermurum_ sagte. Dabei bewegte sie den Zauberstab die Wand entlang und wirklich begann sich die Rolle an der Wand hoch aufzurollen. _Firmapast _rief sie nun und schon klebte das Blümchenmuster wo es hingehörte. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung zu _Segregare_ beendete sie ihre Vorführung und die restliche Rolle lag in ihrer Hand. Sie reichte sie Ron und dieser nahm sie tief atmend entgegen. Er hatte das furchtbare Gefühl sich nun gleich abgrundtief vor seiner Flamme zu blamieren, da er bezweifelte diese Hexerei ebenso gekonnt hinzubekommen.

„Du schaffst das schon, Ron", ermunterte ihn Hermine und plötzlich rieselte es ihm wohlig den Rücken hinunter. So als ob ihn jemand mit einem Aufmunterungszauber getroffen hätte.  
Fragend schaute er Hermine an, aber die lächelte ihn nun auffordernd an. Also gut, motivierte sich Ron, und setzte die Tapete an. _Subvolvere papermurum _murmelte er, zog den Zauberstab nach oben und war freudig überrascht, als sich die Rolle zu bewegen begann. _Firmapast_ sagte er schon lauter und schon hielt die nächste Bahn an der Wand. Fast schon überschwenglich trennte er mit _Segregare _die Rolle an und fing sie auf.

Hermine klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Das war fantastisch", jubelte sie und fiel Ron um den Hals. Er errötete etwas über ihr Lob, nutzte aber die Chance, um den freien Arm, um sie zu legen und sie ein wenig zu halten. Sie küßte ihn auf die Wange und sagte dann: „Jetzt schau ich mal nach den zwei anderen. Du bist so ein Naturtalent, daß du hier in Null- komma- nix fertig bist!"  
Er schaute ihr kurz nach, ging dann aber mit viel Elan an die Arbeit.

Inzwischen hatten Ginny und Harry einige Fliesenfelder gelegt und warteten schon auf Hermine, da sie ohne „Renovierzauber für Dummies" nicht wußten, wie sie diese an die Wand bringen sollten. „Und wie läufts bei Ron?" erkundigte sich Harry, als Hermine das Badezimmer betrat.  
„Blendend! Er hat den Tapezierzauber gleich beim ersten Mal hingekriegt", verkündete sie stolz.  
„Na hoffentlich sind wir auch solche Genies wie mein Bruder", scherzte Ginny.  
Ihre Freundin ging darauf nicht ein, sondern schlug das Buch auf.

„_Lignaferu unturtil_ heißt der Zauberspruch, der Fliesen an die Wand hext. Dabei muß man das anzuzaubernde Fliesenfeld gegen den Uhrzeigersinn mit dem Zauberstab umkreisen", erklärte Hermine.  
„Na, dann wollen wir das doch mal probieren", sagte Harry und zückte den Zauberstab.  
„_Lifnaregu turtilun_", rief er und ließ sein Magierwerkzeug kreisen.  
Die Fliesen begannen kurz zu schweben, stürzten dann aber polternd zurück auf den Boden, wobei zum Glück keine zerbrach.

„Ich glaube du hattest den falschen Spruch", meinte Ginny zaghaft und Hermine gab ihr nickend Recht.  
„Es heißt _Lignaferu unturtil_", las sie nochmals vor.  
„_Lignaferu unturtil, Lignaferu unturtil, Lignaferu unturtil_", murmelte Harry vor sich hin und probierte es dann nochmals.

Diesmal schwebten die Fliesen empor und begannen sich an die Wand zu heften. Doch plötzlich rutschten sie wieder ab und zerschellten mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm auf dem Boden.  
„Mist", fluchte er und brachte sie mit _Reparo_ wieder in Ordnung.  
„Komm, wie versuchen es gemeinsam", schlug Ginny vor.  
„Auf drei", kommantierte sie, als sie mit Harry vor dem zweiten, vorbereiteten Fliesenfeld stand.

„Eins, zwei, drei", sagte Hermine an und auf drei, sagten Ginny und Harry zauberstabkreisend im Chor: „_Lignaferu unturtil_". Diesmal glückte es und die Fliesen hielten an der vorgesehenen Stelle.  
„Ich probiere es auch mal", verkündete Hermine und nahm sich das dritte Fliesenfeld vor. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gelang ihr der Zauber problemlos.  
„Ginny und ich machen hier weiter. Du kannst ja mit unserem Projekt im Flur anfangen, da du fürs Renovierzaubern eindeutig mehr Talent zu haben scheinst wie wir", schlug Harry vor.

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. Das Einziehen einer Wand mit Zauberkraft war eine wahrliche Herausforderung, der sie sich nur zu gern stellte.  
„Ok. Dagt Bescheid, wenn ihr den Zauberspruch fürs Festhexen der Bodenfliesen braucht. Ich nehme „Renovierzauber für Dummies" mal lieber mit", sagte sie und ging hinaus.

Im Flur herrschte aufgrund der verschiedenen Baumaterialien ein heilloses Chaos. Mit ein paar _Wingardium Leviosa_ Sprüchen sorgte Hermine erst einmal für die Verteilung dieser im Haus. Dann lagen nur noch die Metallprofile, ein paar Gipskartonplatten und Flaschen mit Zauberschaum, sowie Farbtöpfe breit, die sie für die Arbeit brauchte. Erwartungsgemäß las sie sicherheitshalber noch mal das Kapitel über Wanderrichtungszauber, bevor sie ans Werk ging.

_Das Erstellen einer Wand ist Renovierzauber der allerhöchsten Schwierigkeitsstufe und nur Hexen und Zauberer, die sehr geübt im Umgang mit Renovierzaubern sind, sollten sich daran probieren. Haben Sie die Zauber in den letzten Kapiteln allerdings problemlos absolviert, so sind Sie dafür mehr als gewappnet._

_Machen Sie sich zunächst eine genaue Vorstellung, wo die Wand hinsoll. Sie müssen das Bild ihres Zauberergebnisses vollkommen klar und deutlich vor sich sehen, sonst ist eine Katastrophe vorprogrammiert. Legen Sie alle benötigten Materialien nebeneinander bereit und sorgen Sie dafür, daß sich keine anderen Personen außer Ihnen im Arbeitsumkreis aufhalten._

_Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihr Bild und sagen Sie dreimal _Murum oritur_. Dabei müssen Sie den Zauberstab in einer leichten, sehr anmutigen Zickzackbewegung von oben nach unten bewegen. Nun sollten die Materialien an ihren Platz schweben. Sollten Sie nicht halten, laufen Sie so schnell sie können und rufen Sie einen professionellen Renovierzauberer. Bleibt die Wand stehen, können Sie sich auf die Schulter klopfen!_

Hermine schlug das Buch entschlossen zu und stellte sich in Position. Sie ließ den Blick erst über die Materialien schweifen, um sich zu vergewissern, daß alles bereitlag. Dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich die fertige Wand vorzustellen. Da sie schon immer ein eher praktisch veranlagter Mensch war, fiel es ihr gar nicht so leicht ihre Fantasie dafür spielen zu lassen. Schließlich gelang es ihr aber und so öffnete sie die Augen wieder, hob den Zauberstab und sagte vorschriftsmäßig dreimal _Murum oritur_. Die Metallprofile erhoben sich und schwebten an die vorgegebene Stelle. Es folgten die Gipskartonplatten, die von Zauberhand an den Profilen hielten und der Schaum füllte die Zwischenräume, so wie es sich Hermine vorgestellt hatte. Sie ließ der Zauberstab sinken und begutachtete ihr Werk. Sie war noch ein wenig kritisch, ob das ganze wirklich sicher stand, trat näher und klopfte einmal dagegen. Die Wand hielt und verbarg nun das kreischende Porträt von Mrs. Black. Diese war durch den Baulärm mehr als aufgeschreckt und wütete nun in gewohnt rüder Weise. Hinter der Barriere war davon aber kaum noch ein Murmeln zu vernehmen.

Sehr mit sich zufrieden, nahm Hermine nochmals das Nachschlagewerk zur Hand, den nun sollte die Wand eine kleine Tür erhalten, damit Kreacher seine Herrin weiter besuchen konnte.  
_Videtur ostium _rezitierte die Hexe und schon erschien ein Eingang, durch den der Hauself problemlos in den entstandenen Raum gelangte. Dieser war so klein, daß Hermine sich hinlegen mußte, um hineinsehen zu können. Sogleich legte sie ihre Hände auf die Ohren, den Mrs. Blacks Stimme hallte ohrenbetäubend in dem Kämmerchen. Die Hexe zog den Kopf zurück, schlug die Tür zu und beschwor ein Miniaturschild herauf, das mit Kreachers Namen versehen war, und das sie an den Eingang zauberte.

Symbolisch klopfte sich Hermine den Staub von den Händen und schlug „Renovierzauber für Dummies" auf, den nun wollte sie dem Flur noch einen neuen Anstrich verpassen. Da er durch die bisherige Tapete und wegen des kleinen Oberlichts über der Eingangstür immer sehr düster gewirkt hatte, hatten Harry und Ginny einen Apricotton gewählt, der ganz gut zu dem dunklen Holz der Türen und des Treppengeländers paßte. Das Nachschlagewerk versprach einen simplen Zauber, der die Farbe aus den Eimern an die Wand bringen würde. Zuerst löste Hermine aber mit einem Zauber die Köpfe der Hauselfen von der Wand und ließ sie in Kreachers Zimmer schweben. Nun konnte es losgehen!

_Colormuro fugiunt_ wiederholte Hermine die Anweisung aus dem Buch und schlenkerte den Zauberstab. Schon erschienen riesige Pinsel und begannen in Windeseile mit Farbe über die Wände zu streichen. Dabei spritzte es gewaltig und eilig brachte sich die Hexe mit einem Sprung durch die Badezimmertür in Sicherheit.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Kapitel

Harry und Ginny, die soeben die letzten Fliesen an die Wand gehext hatten, blickten auf.  
„Wie siehst du den aus!" kicherte Ginny.  
Hermine, die in keinen Spiegel schauen konnte, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Apricot steht dir nicht", stellte ihre Freundin fest und ließ mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch die Spritzer aus dem Gesicht und von den Haaren ihrer Freundin verschwinden.

„Ich würde da jetzt erstmal nicht rausgehen. Leider steht im Buch nicht wie lange so ein Farbausführungszauber dauert", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich für Ginnys Hilfe bedankt hatte.  
„Bist du schon fertig mit der Wand?" staunte Harry.  
Hermine nickte und besah sich die Arbeit ihrer beiden Freunde.  
„Ihr seid auch ganz schön weit gekommen", stellte sie dann fest.  
„Mmh, nur die Bodenfliesen müssen wir noch machen. Aber ich fürchte dafür müssen wir erst mal paar von den Badmöbeln raustragen!" gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Wozu gibt es _Wingardium Leviosa_!" entgegnete Hermine. „Wenn du es mit einem _margindiu _ergänzt, bleiben die Gegenstände in der Luft ohne das du einen Zauberstab darauf richten mußt!"  
„Wozu willst du eigentlich noch mal nach Hogwarts? Du weißt mehr als Harry, Ron und ich zusammen", sagte Ginny, ehrlich verblüfft über das Wissen ihrer Freundin.  
„Ich lerne nun mal gern. Und bei Verwandlungszaubern kann ich sicher noch ein paar Stunden brauchen", antwortete sie und nahm dann einmal mehr „Renovierzauber für Dummies" zur Hand, um nachzuschlagen wie der Zauberspruch fürs Bodenfliesenfesthexen lautete.

Harry versuchte mit _Wingardium leviosa margindiu _die Möbel in die Luft zu zaubern und wirklich begannen sich diese in die Luft zu heben. Sogar die Badewanne erhob sich aus ihrer Ecke und blieb an der Decke schweben, selbst nachdem Harry den Zauberstab wieder gesenkt hatte.

Ginny begann damit Fliesen zu verlegen, aber Hermine rief: „Das geht auch einfacher!"  
Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Fliesenkartons, wedelte einmal damit und sprach _Dormestile_. Schon flogen die Fliesen aus der Verpackung und reihten sich auf dem Boden auf. Die drei Zauberer mussten Richtung Tür fliehen, so schnell bedeckte sich der Boden. Ginny stieß die Tür auf und die drei sprangen in den Flur, wo zum Glück die Farbpinsel mit ihrem Wüten fertig waren.

Der Flur erstrahlte im schönsten Apricot, das keine Hand gleichmäßiger auf die Wände hätte bringen können. Kaum standen die drei draußen, lag auch schon der gesamte Badezimmerboden mit beige- blauem Muster vor ihnen.  
„Hermine, wie lautete der Zauberspruch fürs Festhexen?" fragte Harry.  
„_Timanere sisemper_", las sie vor und Harry wiederholte den Spruch. Ein leises Klacken war aus dem Raum zu hören und als Ginny versuchte eine Fliese im Eingangsbereich anzuheben, stellten sie fest, daß die Hexerei gewirkt hatte.

„Laßt uns mal nach Ron schauen", schlug Hermine vor, nachdem sie die Möbel von der Decke an ihre Plätze zurückgezaubert hatte.  
Die drei gingen in den Salon. Diesen hatte Ron inzwischen rundherum mit der Blümchentapete verziert und nahm gerade mit einem Aufrufezauber die letzte Schutzdecke von den Möbeln.  
„Gute Arbeit", lobte Harry und Ginny nickte, gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt, zustimmend.  
„Wie lief es bei euch?" erkundigte sich Ron gespielt cool.  
„Dank Hermine, super", gab Harry zu. „Sie hat einen einwandfreien Flur gezaubert und den richtigen Dreh fürs Fliesenhexen rausbekommen."  
„War doch ganz einfach", winkte die Gelobte bescheiden ab.  
„Ne, ne, wir hatten da so unsere Probleme", gestand Ginny ein.  
„Du dürftest auch solche Sprüche noch gar nicht benutzen. Schließlich bist du noch nicht mal 17", ärgerte ihr Bruder sie.  
„Aber das fällt gar nicht auf, schließlich fuchteln hier drei erwachsene Zauberer mit ihren Stäben herum. Laßt uns eine Pause machen", schlug Harry vor.

Inzwischen war es zehn Uhr und heller Sonnenschein durchflutete den frisch renovierten Salon.  
„Mir wäre jetzt nach einer Tasse Tee und ein paar leckeren Keksen", stimmte Ron zu.  
„Wann ist dir mal nicht nach was zu Essen", meinte Ginny, um sich für den letzten Spruch ihres Bruders zu rächen.

Hermine und Harry lachten und gingen den Weasleys voran in die Küche. Dort saß Kreacher am Tisch und schälte Kartoffeln.  
Als sein Meister und dessen Freunde eintraten, sprang er dienstfertig auf. Harry bedeutete ihm sitzen zu bleiben und weiter zu arbeiten und setzte selbst den Teekessel auf. Die Mädchen deckten den Tisch und Ron durchstöberte den Vorratsraum nach etwas essbarem.

Bald darauf saßen sie bei Pfefferminztee und einem Marmorkuchen am Tisch. Auch der fleißige Hauself bekam eine Erfrischung hingestellt.  
„Wir haben dann eine kleine Überraschung für dich", erzählte ihm Hermine dabei und das von Natur aus verdrießliche Gesicht von Kreacher hellte sich auf.  
„Das ist doch nicht nötig", wehrte er bescheiden, wie es die Erziehung der Hauselfen verlangte, ab.  
„Ist auch nichts großartiges", entgegnete Harry und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Prustend spuckte er ihn über den Tisch, als plötzlich eine Eule aus dem Kamin geschossen kam und ihm gegen die Stirn prallte.

„Zum Glück habe ich gerade nach einem Keks gegriffen, sonst hättest du mich voll getroffen", lametierte Ron, der seinem Freund genau gegenüber saß.  
„Heh, das ist doch Mums Eule", stellte Ginny fest und griff nach dem kleinen Federvieh. Sie nahm die Nachricht vom Bein und der Vogel flog blitzschnell davon. Auf dem Kaminsims ließ er sich nieder und steckte den Kopf unter den Flügel um ein Nickerchen zu halten.  
Das Weasleymädchen öffnete derweilen die Post und las dann vor:

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_wir hoffen Ihr macht keinen Unfug so allein in London. Sobald ich Zeit habe, komme ich mal nach dem Rechten sehen, aber im Moment habe ich gar keine.  
Ich organisiere nämlich eine große Party und hoffe ihr seid dazu übermorgen alle pünktlich um 12 Uhr hier._

_Bis dahin alles Liebe _

_Eure Mum_

_PS: Schöne Grüße auch von Dad, natürlich._

„Oh nein", stöhnte Ginny und schlug, mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen im Blick, die Hände vors Gesicht.  
„Was hast du den?" erkundigte sich Hermine, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
Diese erteilte Ron schadenfroh: „Übermorgen ist Ginnys 17. Geburtstag!"  
„Was? Davon hast du gar nichts gesagt", riefen Hermine und Harry fast aus einem Mund.  
„Ich habe nicht mal ein Geschenk für dich", ergänzte Harry.  
„Quatsch", sagte seine Freundin, die Hände wieder sinkend lassen. „Du hast mir gestern erst diesen wunderschönen Umhang gekauft."  
„Den kannst du gleich zu der Party anziehen", schlug Hermine vor.  
„Ich hasse Mums Geburtstagspartys!" verkündete Ginny.  
„Warum?" fragte Harry ehrlich erstaunt. „Für mich hat sie immer tolle Party gegeben!"  
„Du bist ja auch kein Mädchen und dazu noch der jüngste Weasleysproß. Für Mum bleibe ich doch ewig ein Baby. Das wird der reinste Kindergeburtstag!"  
„Kopf hoch", tröstete Hermine. „Wir sind ja bei dir. Und vielleicht überrascht deine Mum dich ja mal mit was außergewöhnlichem. Schließlich wirst du volljährig. Das kann sie einfach nicht übersehen."

Die Jungen nickten zustimmend, wobei Harry etwas abwesend wirkte. Er fragte sich, was er Ginny in so kurzer Zeit als Geburtstagsgeschenk organisieren sollte.  
Ron schnappte sich den letzten Keks und nuschelte dann mit vollem Mund: „Dann sollten wir wohl jetzt mal lieber weitermachen. Schließlich haben Hermine und ich morgen Termin im Zaubererministerium und übermorgen ist Ginnys Party."  
„Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht", tadelte Hermine, „aber ansonsten muß ich dir Recht geben."  
"Das ich das noch erlebe", höhnte Ginny, „Ron bekommt Recht! Ich glaube den Tag muß ich im Kalender rot ankreuzen."  
„Ha ha", erwiderte dieser, nachdem er den Keks mit dem letzten Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse hinuntergespült hatte.

Die vier teilten sich auf, um das restliche Haus zu renovieren. Bis zum Mittagessen fliesten Harry und Ginny das obere Badezimmer, während Hermine und Ron zwei Gästezimmer mit neuen Tapeten versahen. Nach Kreachers Mittagessen, gebackene Kartoffeln mit Steaks und Bohnen, versahen sie das Treppenhaus und die restlichen Gästezimmer mit frischer Farbe. Der Raum mit dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks bekam nur einen frischen Deckenanstrich, da Harry, trotz seiner Abneigung gegen einige von Sirius Verwandten, diesen nicht verschwinden lassen wollte. Verschwinden ließ Hermine dagegen die schwarzen Flecke aus dem Stammbaum, die Mrs. Blacks Flüche hinterlassen hatten. An Stelle dieser zauberte sie die Namen, die einst dort gestanden hatten.

Wehmütig strich Harry über den Namen seines Paten und Ginny legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Er fehlt mir immer noch", gestand Harry leise, so daß Ron es nicht hören konnte, der Hermine am anderen Ende des Zimmers bei der Restaurierung weiterer Namen zusah, die Kreacher ihnen hatte verraten können.  
„Er war auch ein wunderbarer Mensch", versuchte Ginny ihm über seine Trauer hinweg zu helfen.  
„Ich sollte meinen ersten Sohn nach ihm benennen", meinte Harry.  
Vielleicht unseren ersten Sohn, dachte Ginny, wagte es aber nicht laut auszusprechen. Noch immer war sie vorsichtig zu weit an eine gemeinsame Zunkunft mit Harry zu denken.

Dieser wendete sich seiner Freundin zu und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuß.  
„Danke", flüsterte er.  
„Wofür?" erkundigte sich Ginny mit rauher Stimme. Sie war ganz gerührt von seiner Zärtlichkeit.  
„Dafür das es dich gibt!"  
„Da mußt du schon meinen Eltern danken!"  
„Das werde ich. Aber ich danke dir dafür, daß du bist wie du bist."  
„Heh, könnt ihr euch das nicht für später aufheben", polterte Ron dazwischen.  
„Du bist manchmal so ein unsensibler Klotz", schimpfte Hermine. Ron winkte lachend ab.  
„Ich glaube wir haben es geschafft", verkündete Hermine, die eben den letzten Namen im Familienstammbaum der Blacks wieder hergestellt hatte.

"Nein, noch nicht ganz. Hier neben Nymphadora Tonks fehlt Remus Lupin. Und die zwei müssen einen Zweig mit dem Namen Ted Remus Lupin bekommen."  
Hermine ergänzte die Namen und zufrieden besahen die vier ihr Werk.  
„Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe. Ohne euch hätte ich das echt nicht geschafft", sagte Harry.  
„Kein Ding", erwiderte Ron cool.  
„Das war doch selbstverständlich", meinte Hermine.  
„Wozu sind Freunde sonst da?" antwortete Ginny.  
„Dann laßt uns den Staub abspülen und zur Feier des Tages was unternehmen", schlug Harry vor.  
„Ich gebe Kreacher frei und wir gehen eine Pizza essen."

„Ich liebe Pizza", stöhnte Ron voller Vorfreude.  
„Du liebst alles, was halbwegs essbar ist", konterte Ginny und bekam dafür eine Kopfnuß von ihrem Bruder.  
„He, laß meine Freundin in Ruhe", rief Harry und boxte seinem Freund spielerisch in die Seite.  
„Wie die Kinder", stöhnte Hermine, woraufhin Ginny kicherte.  
„Los, gehen wir uns umziehen", sagte das Weasleymädchen und zog ihre Freundin aus dem Raum.  
„Das wird Stunden dauern", meinte Ron und verzog sich ins untere Badezimmer, das nun sehr freundlich wirkte, trotz der Badewanne mit seinen Schlangenfüßen und den Schlangenamaturen.

Harry ging in die Küche und rief nach Kreacher. Der krabbelte aus seiner Ecke unter der Spüle, wo er ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte.  
„Deine Überrschung", fiel es da Harry ein.  
„Was wünscht der Meister?" erkundigte sich der Hauself diensteifrig.  
„Erstens, sollst du nicht immer Meister sagen. Nenn mich endlich Harry. Zweitens, brauchst du uns heute kein Abendessen machen. Und drittens, zeige ich dir jetzt deine Überrschung. Komm mit!"

Er ging Kreacher voran in den Flur und die Augen des Hauselfen wurden riesengroß, als er den verkleinerten Flur in seiner abricotfarbenen Pracht sah. Die Unterlippe des dienstbaren Geistes begann zu beben und fast weinerlich fragte er: „Aber was ist mit der Herrin?"  
„Keine Bange, Kreacher. Die ist jetzt nur noch für dich da", beruhigte ihn Harry und zeigte auf die Tür mit seinem Namensschild. Der Hauself öffnete sie und ging in das Kämmerchen.  
„Herrin", rief er, mit sich vor Freude überschlagender Stimme.  
„Das ist ab heute dein Reich", erklärte Harry und verschwand dann über die Treppe ins Dachgeschoss, um sich in Sirius` ehemaligem und jetzt seinem Zimmer umzuziehen.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel

Die vier Freunde verbrachten einen lustigen Abend in einer Pizzeria, die gleich um die Ecke des Grimmauldplatzes von einem waschechten Italiener geführt wurde. Sie stopften sich mit ihren Lieblingspizzen voll und tranken dazu literweise Cola.  
„Muggel sein kann auch Spaß machen", stellte Ron fest und strich sich genüßlich über den vollen Bauch. Er hatte ganz allein eine Familienpizza verspachtelt und anschließend sogar noch eine Portion Tiramisu verdrückt, worüber Hermine nur den Kopf hatte schütteln können.  
„Wenn du so weiter futterst, muß dir Mum fürs neue Schuljahr eine neue Hogwartsuniform kaufen", trietzte Ginny ihren Bruder.  
„Hogwarts", murmelte Hermine mit verklärtem Blick. „Ich finde es toll daß wir das letzte Schuljahr nun doch noch machen. Es hätte mir irgendwie gefehlt!"  
„Hah, du freust dich eben über jeden Grund deine Nase in ein Buch zu stecken", neckte Ron seine Freundin, die sich mit einem Klaps dafür revanchierte.

Harry lächelte über die Kabbelei der beiden und dachte kurz an die strapaziösen Monate zurück, als sie auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen gewesen waren und wo vor lauter Anspannung solche Späße gar nicht möglich gewesen waren.  
Ginny, die seine Nachdenklichkeit bemerkte, schob ihre Hand in seine und er blickte auf. Sie schenkten sich einen Blick, der ihre ganze Vertrautheit miteinander ausdrückte und der Harry einmal mehr klar machte, wie gut Ginny ihn verstand.

„Wer glaubst du wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten?" fragte Ron in die Runde und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
„Das Zauberereiministerium wird dieses Jahr eine große Anzahl von Neueinstellungen vornehmen müssen", antwortete Ginny.  
„Snape hat es leider auch nicht geschafft dem Fluch der Verteidigungslehrer zu entgehen. Er hat es nicht mal ein ganzes Schuljahr durchgehalten", stellte Ron fest.  
„Hätte nie gedacht, daß ich es mal bedauern würde, daß Snape nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtet", stimmte Harry zu.  
„Vielleicht übernimmt ein Auror den Posten. Wer könnte besser in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehren?" meinte Hermine.  
„Vielleicht schaffen sie das Fach jetzt ab, wo Voldemort nicht mehr ist", gab Ron zu bedenken.  
„Nie und nimmer. Es sind schließlich wieder ein paar Todesser entkommen. Außerdem wird es immer Magier geben, die sich zu den dunklen Künsten hingezogen fühlen", widersprach seine Freundin überzeugt und Harry und Ginny nickten zustimmend.  
„Ich hoffe Slughorn unterrichtet nicht wieder Zaubertränke. Ohne das Buch des Halbblutprinzen würde ich jämmerlich versagen und der Professor merken, daß ich im sechsten Jahr ein bisschen Hilfe hatte", sagte Harry.  
„Würde dir ganz Recht geschehen", fand Hermine.  
„Du kannst ja Zaubertränke abwählen", schlug Ginny vor, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich will Auror werden. Und McGonagall hat gesagt, dazu muß man ein UTZ in Zaubertränke haben."  
„Meinst du nach dem du Voldemort besiegt hast, brauchst du noch eine Aurorausbildung?" erkundigte sich Ron skeptisch.  
„Erstens haben wir Voldemort besiegt. Ohne Hermine und dich und Neville wäre das überhaupt nicht möglich gewesen. Und zweitens glaube ich, kann eine fundierte Ausbildung nicht schaden."  
„Hört, hört", sagte Hermine: „Harry wird langsam vernünftig! Du solltest dir daran ein Vorbild nehmen, Ron."

Der tat so als würde er darüber lachen und wechselte lieber das Thema: „Was haltet ihr von McGonagall als Schulleiterin?"  
"Professor McGonagell", korrigierte Hermine automatisch.  
"War doch naheliegend, nachdem sie Dumbledores Stellvertreterin war", meinte Ginny.  
„Find ich auch. Ich bin gespannt, ob wir dann auch einen neuen Lehrer in Verwandlung bekommen", sagte Hermine.  
„Vielleicht beschränkt sich die Spannung diesmal ausnahmsweise auf die Besetzung der Lehrerposten und wir bekommen mal ein ruhiges Jahr. Was meinst du, Harry?" fragte Ron.

Der Angesprochene grinste und erwiderte: „Als hätte ich es je darauf angelegt von einem Abenteuer ins nächste zu stolpern."  
„Abgesehen vom letzten Jahr", ergänzte Hermine.  
„Das wir aber nicht in Hogwarts waren", fügte Harry hinzu: „Und da hatte ich keine Wahl, genauso wie in den vergangenen sechs Schuljahren! Hätte ich den Stein der Weisen nicht in Sicherheit gebracht, wäre Voldemort schon vor sechs Jahren zurückgekehrt."  
„Und hätte er sich nicht in die Kammer des Schreckens begeben, läge ich immer noch dort. Schließlich hat Lockhart nicht die geringste Bemühung zu meiner Rettung unternommen."  
„Außer sich schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen", stimmte Ron seiner Schwester zu. „Und im dritten Jahr meinte er mich vor dem Monsterhund retten zu müssen..."  
„Der sich als sein Pate Sirius entpuppte", setzte Hermine fort.  
„Und ich habe den Feuerkelch nicht manipuliert, um gegen Drachen zu kämpfen, den Wassermenschen näher treten zu müssen und nach dem Labyrinth auch noch Voldemorts Widerauferstehung beizuwohnen." Ganz zu schweigen davon, mit anzusehen wie Diggory getötet wird, dachte er sich.  
„Und damit waren ereignisreiche weitere Jahre vorauszusehen", schlußfolgerte Ron.  
„Ergo müßte es nun, da Voldemort beseitigt ist, selbst in Hogwarts mal ruhig zugehen", fand Hermine: „Und das heißt, wir können uns ganz aufs lernen konzentrieren. Und das werden wir auch müssen, wenn wir mit unseren UTZ an die Zaubereruniversität wollen!"

„Die Zaubereruniversität?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund.  
„Klar! Wo glaubt ihr, werden sonst unsere Auroren, Heiler und Professoren ausgebildet", schüttelte Hermine über die Unwissenheit der Jungen den Kopf.  
„Willst du dich auch zur Aurorin ausbilden lassen?" erkundigte sich Ron staunend.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mal machen will. Deswegen versuche ich einfach in allen Fächern eine gute Note zu bekommen."  
„Du versuchst es?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Wann hast du je ein Jahr ohne lauter Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen?"  
„Bei den ZAG`s hatte ich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Da hat Harry besser abgeschnitten als ich."  
„Und das wurmt dich noch heute", neckte Ron sie.  
„Nie und nimmer nicht", bestritt seine Freundin.

Der Kellner, der an den Tisch trat, um sich zu erkundigen, ob die vier noch einen Wunsch hätten, beendete den Disput. Harry zahlte und die vier schlenderten durch den lauen Abend zum Grimmauldplatz. Gerade als die vier die Nummer 12 erreichten, schlug es vom nahen Kirchturm Mitternacht.  
Ungläubig schaute Hermine auf ihre Uhr: „Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, daß es schon so spät ist! Wir sollten schleunigst ins Bett. Schließlich muß ich um 10 Uhr im Zaubereiministerium sein."  
„Wir", korrigierte Ron und folgte Harry, der gerade die Haustür geöffnet hatte, in den Flur.  
„Riecht noch bisschen nach Farbe", stellte Ginny fest.  
„Sieht aber sehr gut aus", fand Hermine, die mit einem Schlenkern des Zauberstabs Licht gemacht hatte.  
„Ab morgen darf ich auch endlich alles mit Zauberei machen", flüsterte Ginny voller Vorfreude vor sich hin.  
Harry, der nahe bei ihr gestanden hatte, hatte es aber gehört und zog sie in die Arme. „Mich verzauberst du ganz ohne Zauberei", flüsterte er ins Ohr und sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an.  
„Los, ab in die Betten", kommandierte Hermine und die anderen folgten ihrem Befehl.

Harry schaute von Sirius` Fenster dem Sonnenaufgang über den Dächern Londons zu. Seit dem vorhergehenden Abend grübelte er, was er Ginny schenken sollte. Nachdem er sich die vergangenen Tage mit ihr durch den Kopf gehen lassen hatte, kam er zu einem Entschluß. Zu dessen Verwirklichung brauchte er aber Hermine. Er hoffte darauf, daß sie genauso zeitig wach war wie in den letzten Tagen und zog sich schnell an. Dann ging er zum Gästezimmer, das sich seine Freundinnen teilten, klopfte leise an und flüsterte ihren Namen. Erschrocken zog er den Kopf zurück, den blitzschnell war die Tür aufgerissen worden und die Gewünschte steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür.


	12. Chapter 12

_Leider konnte ich wegen der Arbeit die letzten 5 Tage nichts veröffentlichen. Heute könnt ihr euch über Kapitel 12 freuen und das 13. ist auch schon fertig. Und ich war die letzten Tage kopfmäßig bei meiner FF und habe die nächsten Kapitel schon drin, jetzt werden sie aufgeschrieben und demnächst veröffentlicht. Hoffe auf viele Reviews!_

12. Kapitel

„Was ist den los?" fragte Hermine noch etwas verschlafen.  
„Ich muß mit dir reden. Wegen Ginnys Geburtstag", erklärte Harry leise.  
„Bin gleich soweit. Wir treffen uns in der Küche!"

Harry ging nach unten und traf Kreacher, der bereits den Tisch deckte.  
„Guten Morgen, Meister", grüßte der Hauself gut gelaunt.  
„Guten Morgen, Kreacher. Und du sollst mich nicht immer Meister nennen! Wie hast du die erste Nacht im neuen Zimmer geschlafen?"  
„Ganz wunderbar, Meister", erwiderte Kreacher und stellte ihm eine Tasse Tee hin.  
„Danke", murmelte Harry und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er sich fast die Lippen verbrannte.

Im nächsten Moment erschien auch schon Hermine. Obwohl sie sich recht schnell fertig gemacht hatte, sah sie ordentlich aus wie immer, so weit das frisurmäßig bei ihrem Kraushaar ihr servierte der Hauself eine Tasse Tee, bevor er sich weiter dem Zubereiten von Toasts widmete. „Was gibt es den wegen Ginnys Geburtstag?" erkundigte sie sich gähnend.  
Harry erzählte ihr, was er sich ausgedacht hatte und sie versprach ihm dabei zu helfen.  
„Dann gehe ich gleich noch mal hoch. Ich werde Ron sowieso aus dem Bett schmeißen müssen", sagte Hermine abschließend und verließ den Raum.

Harry trug derweilen den Brotkorb zum Tisch und schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse Tee ein. Dann wartete er auf seine Freunde, um mit ihnen zu frühstücken.  
„Ich fürchte wir werden heute mit Flohpulver ins Ministerium reisen müssen", erklärte Hermine nervös nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.  
„Es ist einfach zu spät, um es mit der U- Bahn pünktlich zu schaffen."  
„Das ist doch für uns kein Problem. Wozu sind wir Zauberer, wenn wir das nicht ausnützen!" erwiderte Ron lässig und leerte seine Teetasse.  
„Wenn du nicht ein ganzes Toastbrot gefrühstückt hättest, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen", tadelte sie ihn.  
„Nun übertreib mal nicht. Es war höchstens ein dreiviertelstes", scherzte der Weasley.  
Damit brachte er seine Freundin aber noch mehr in Rage und um eine Eskalation zu vermeiden, sagte Harry schnell: „Ginny, hast du nicht auch Lust die beiden zu begleiten? Anschließend könnten wir ja noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen und sehen, ob Georg „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" schon wieder geöffnet hat."  
„Das ist eine Superidee", meinte Ginny und zog Hermine mit hinaus, um die Mäntel zu holen.  
„Danke. Ich glaube du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet", sagte Ron.  
„Du solltest langsam wissen, wann man mit Hermine scherzen kann und wann nicht", antwortete sein Freund: „Wir, oder besser gesagt du, solltest dir heute keine Schwachheiten mehr mit Hermine erlauben!"

Die vier Freunde traten vor den Küchenkamin, in dem ohnehin ein Feuer loderte. Harry und Ron überließen den Damen den Vortritt. Mit einer Hand voll Flohpulver reisten sie nacheinander ins Zaubereiministerium, wo sie in einem Kamin herauskamen. Sie gingen durchs Atrium, in dem inzwischen der Brunnen der Magischen Geschöpfe wieder errichtet worden war, zum Sicherheitstresen.  
„Oh, guten Morgen, Mr. Potter", grüßte der diensthabende Beamte. „Und das sind Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Nur diese junge Dame kenne ich nicht", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Ginny.  
„Meine Schwester Ginny", stellte Ron vor und die Freunde überreichten ihre Zauberstäbe zwecks Registrierung.

Bald darauf waren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl unterwegs zu der Etage, auf dem sich die Büros der „Abteilung für Wiedereingliederung ausgewanderter Zauberer" befanden. Sie gingen zum Warteraum, wo an diesem Tag eine andere Hexe den Dienst versah.  
„Wir haben einen Termin mit Mr. Finkle", erklärte Hermine ihr, nachdem sie ihren Namen genannt hatte.  
„Nehmen sie Platz. Ich sage ihm Bescheid, daß sie da sind", sagte die Angestellte zuvorkommend.

Die Freunde hatten sich kaum hingesetzt, da wurde Hermine auch schon wieder aufgerufen.  
"Wir warten hier", schlug Harry vor und Hermine nickte zustimmend, bevor sie Ron zum Büro des Ministeriumszauberers folgte.  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley", grüßte Mr. Finkle sie überaus freundlich. Er erhob sich sogar von seinem Stuhl, um den beiden die Hand zu reichen und bat sie höflich Platz zu nehmen. Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Wir haben ihren Fall natürlich genauso gründlich geprüft wie alle anderen, und ihrem Antrag ist statt gegeben worden", erklärte Mr. Finkle, der dabei die Akte geschäftig durchblätterte.  
„Das freut mich natürlich sehr", erwiderte Hermine und nahm aufgeregt Rons Hand.  
„Wir haben alles für ihre Reise vorbereitet. Zum einen die Flugtickets. Das Ministerium hat sich erlaubt ihnen für den 7. Juni Flüge zu buchen. Dies war der nächstmögliche Termin und wir mußten First Class- Tickets reservieren, aber der Minister hat sich persönlich dafür eingesetzt, daß wir ihrem Fall die allerhöchste Priorität erteilen. Dann haben wir für 3 Tage ein Hotelzimmer in Sydney organisiert. Ich denke innerhalb dieser Zeit müßten Sie ihre Eltern gefunden und das Gedächtnis wiederhergestellt haben. Vor Ort steht ihnen ein Angestellter der australischen Zaubereibehörde als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung. Die Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit hat sich darum gekümmert. Und dann sind für den 10. Juni die Rückflüge für sie und ihre Eltern gebucht."

Damit überreichte er Hermine ein Kuvert, die fast nicht glauben konnte wie unproblematisch plötzlich alles gelöst worden war. Sie schaute in den Umschlag und bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen nicht nur sechs, sondern zehn Flugtickets. Neugierig zog sie diese heraus und fand außer denen für sich, Ron und ihre Eltern auch je ein Hin- und Rückflugschein für Harry und Ginny. Fragend blickte sie auf und Mr. Finkle erklärte lächelnd: „Der Zaubereiminister hat verfügt, daß sie mit der größtmöglichen Unterstützung reisen sollen und angeordnet, daß auch diese beiden Freunde sie begleiten sollen."

Ron warf nun auch einen Blick auf die Papiere in Hermines Hand und staunte nicht schlecht: „Heh, heißt das wir fliegen alle zusammen nach Australien?"  
„Ja, Ron. Ist das nicht toll?" freute sich Hermine nun lautstark und fiel ihrem Begleiter um den Hals.  
„Ich hoffe sie haben eine angenehme und erfolgreiche Reise. Alles, was sie wissen müssen, steht im Begleitschreiben", verkündete Mr. Finkle abschließend. „Ich bedauere sie nun verabschieden zu müssen, aber ich habe gleich den nächsten Termin."  
„Kein Problem. Wir haben ja, was wir wollten", erklärte Ron ganz cool und erhob sich. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und schüttelte Mr. Finkle die Hand: „Vielen, vielen Dank!"  
„War mir eine Freunde, Miss Granger. Auf Wiedersehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Weasley. Grüßen sie ihren Vater. Hab ihn lang nicht gesehen."  
„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Ron und hielt Hermine die Tür auf. Draußen fiel sie ihm nochmals um den Hals. „Ich freue mich so, daß ihr alle mitkommen könnt!"  
„Ja, war eine ganz schöne Überraschung. Manchmal scheinen Kontakte zum Zaubereiminister ganz nützlich zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, daß er mich anfangs gar nicht mitreisen lassen wollte."  
„Ich bin gespannt, was Harry und Ginny dazu sagen!"

Und die beiden waren ebenso erstaunt, daß sie nach Australien fliegen würden, wie Hermine und Ron.  
„Das wird bestimmt super. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich mal nach Australien komme", freute sich Ginny.  
„Ich finde das schreit geradezu nach einer Feier in „Fortescue´s Eissalon"", meinte Harry.  
„Den gibt es doch gar nicht mehr", sagte Hermine und klang dabei etwas traurig.  
„Ich denke schon. Vorgestern war im Laden Musik und auf dem Bürgersteig standen Tische und Stühle. Ich denke den Eissalon hat jemand neueröffnet", widersprach Harry.  
„Laßt uns einfach nachsehen. Wir wollten doch sowieso in die Winkelgasse", verkündete Ron voller Vorfreude auf einen Rieseneisbecher.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel

„Du denkst echt nur mit dem Magen", schnaubte Hermine. Sie verstaute das Kuvert mit den Reiseunterlagen in ihrer Handtasche und dann ging sie ihren Freunden voran ins Atrium, von wo sie in die Winkelgasse apperierten.  
Dort herrschte reges Treiben. Was kein Wunder war. Es war ein sonniger, milder, letzter Maitag, Lord Voldemort war besiegt und so konnte die Zaubererwelt das Leben wieder in vollen Zügen genießen.

Vor „Fortescue`s Eissalon" standen, wie von Harry vorhergesagt, Tische und Stühle. Die Hälfte davon war mit Besuchern belegt, die sich hier über Eisbecher, Kaffeespezialitäten und verschiedenste Backwaren hermachten.  
Harry steuerte einen Tisch an: „Los, ich lade euch ein!"  
Die vier setzten sich und ein junger Mann mit dunklen Augen und lockigem Haar, der eine weiße Schürze umgebunden hatte, kam aus dem Geschäft, um ihnen die Karte zu bringen.

„Willkommen in Fortescue`s Eissalon, die Herrschaften. Ich freue mich immer neue Kundschaft kennen zu lernen", begrüßte er sie mit italienischem Akzent.  
„Oh, wir sind Stammkundschaft", erklärte Ron, dem beim Anblick der bebilderten Karte schon das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.  
„Oh, das würde Onkel Fortescue freuen zu hören", erwiderte der Kellner.  
„Sie sind mit dem alten Fortescue verwandt?" fragte Harry nach, der sich schon lange gefragt hatte, was aus dem Ladenbesitzer geworden war, der ihm so viele Eisbecher spendiert und in seinem dritten Jahr, als er von den Dursleys weggelaufen war und seine Ferien im „Tropfenden Kessel" verbrachte hatte, bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hatte.

„Ich bin sein Neffe Luigi. Er hat mir den Eissalon vermacht, als er letztes Jahr, nach seiner Flucht zu uns, verstarb."  
„Unser herzlichstes Beileid", bekundete Hermine mitfühlend.  
„Vielen Dank, Signorina. Er würde sich sicher freuen, wenn er wüßte, wie sehr man ihn vermisst. Aber was darf ich den nun bringen?"  
„Ich nehme den Riesenüberraschungsbecher", rief Ron.  
„Typisch. Du bist ein echter Fresssack!" sagte Ginny zu ihrem Bruder und bestellte sich einen Erdbeereisbecher.  
„Ich hätte gern den Lakritzbecher", meinte Hermine.  
„Und ich nehme eine Kugel Pfefferminz, eine Kugel Erdnuß und eine Marshmallow", war Harrys Wunsch.

„Oh, eine interessante Mischung. Mein Onkel hat mir mal erzählt, daß diese Zusammenstellung sein berühmtester Kunde, Harry Potter, immer verlangt hat."  
„Aber das ist doch Harry Potter", platzte Ron heraus, was Harry sichtlich unangenehm war.  
„Verzeihung", stammelte Luigi errötend: „Ich habe sie gar nicht erkannt! Wo hatte ich nur meine Gedanken. Dabei waren sie so oft auf der „Magica Gazette", unserer italienischen Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten". Und natürlich, sie müssen Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger sein!"  
„Genau", sagte Ron, stolzdarauf, daß man seinen Namen kannte.

„Sie sind natürlich heute meine Ehrengäste", erklärte Luigi und verschwand im Laden, um ihre Bestellung fertig zu machen.  
„Du bist ein ganz schöner Angeber", fand Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf über Ron.  
„Ich dachte ich komme einmal im Leben dazu mein Eis in „Fortescues Eissalon" selbst zu bezahlen", meinte Harry resigniert.  
Nachdem die vier ihr Eis gegessen und Luigi sie eingeladen hatte ihn bald wieder einmal auf einen Eisbecher zu besuchen, gingen sie weiter.

„Ich hätte mit Hermine fix noch was zu erledigen", sagte Harry überraschend, „Ihr könntet ja schon mal vorgehen zu „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Wir kommen dann gleich nach."  
„Warum können wir nicht mitgehen?" fragte Ron etwas begriffsstutzig. Seine Schwester dachte sich dagegen, daß es wohl um ihren Geburtstag ging und sagte: „Geht klar" und zog Ron mit sich fort.  
„Bist du gar nicht neugierig wo die beiden hingehen?" wollte er von seiner Schwester wissen.  
„In weniger als 24 Stunden erfahre ich es ohnehin. Komm, laß uns lieber nach Georg schauen oder willst du schon vor Schuljahresbeginn wieder mit dem Spionieren beginnen?"

Sie erreichten das Geschäft, das die Zwillingsbrüder vor zwei Jahren eröffnet hatten und das eine wahre Goldgrube darstellte. Die kniffreichen Zauberscherze verkauften sich fast von selbst. Während der letzten Monate, als die Weasleyzwillinge hatten untertauchen müssen, war der Laden geschlossen gewesen. Er war von Todesserangriffen verschont geblieben und Georg hatte ihn zwar wieder eröffnet, aber seit Fred´s Tod waren die Geschäfte etwas eingeschlafen. Auch heute war der verbliebene Inhaber nicht anzutreffen. Nur drei Verkäuferinnen waren eifrig damit beschäftigt die zahlreichen Kunden zu bedienen. Die meisten waren natürlich Hogwarts- Schüler, die sich fürs neue Schuljahr mit dem einen oder anderen käuflichen Zauber eindeckten. Die Angestellten und die meisten der Kunden kannten die beiden Weasleys und so mußten sie hier und da auf ein Schwätzchen stehen bleiben, bevor sie die Treppe ganz nach oben gelangten, an deren Ende eine Tür und ein Schild „Privat" den Zutritt verwehrten.

Ginny klopfte energisch an und öffnete sogleich die Tür, die nicht abgeschlossen war. Gefolgt von ihrem Bruder betrat sie die Wohnung, die sich die Zwillinge bis zu Freds Tod bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts geteilt hatten. Sie machte einen verlassenen, trostlosen Eindruck und es war gänzlich still in den Räumen.  
„Georg", brüllte Ron, so daß seiner Schwester die Ohren klingelten.  
„Er ist nicht da", vernahmen sie eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür. Sie drehten sich um und sahen eine der Verkäuferinnen, die ihnen, nachdem sie ihren Kunden bedient hatte, nach oben gefolgt war.  
„Er war seit Tagen nicht hier", erklärte sie den Geschwistern. „Mr. Jordan hat ihn aufgenommen, so weit ich weiß. Wir hoffen er kommt bald zurück, den wenn der Verkauf so weiterläuft, ist bald nichts mehr da. Unsere Lagerbestände gehen gegen Null. Leider reagiert Mr. Weasley nicht auf unsere Eulen."  
„Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach Ron. Und zu Ginny gewandt, ergänzte er: „Er wird es nicht wagen deiner Party morgen fern zu bleiben, da rede ich mit ihm."  
„Das ist überaus freundlich von ihnen, Mr. Weasley", sagte die Verkäuferin und ging wieder nach unten. Ginny und Ron folgten ihr und verließen den Laden. Vor der Tür stießen sie auf Hermine und Harry.

„Das ging aber schnell", staunte Ron.  
„Ich wußte, was ich wollte", entgegnete Harry. „Euer Besuch war aber auch nicht sehr ausgiebig!"  
„Georg treibt sich immer noch bei Lee herum", erklärte Ginny.  
„Dann laßt uns heimgehen. Vielleicht kriegen wir heute noch die Küche renoviert", meinte Hermine und die vier apperierten zum Grimmauldplatz.

Der fleißige Hauself servierte ihnen ein Brathähnchen mit sahnigem Kartoffelpürree und Buttererbsen. Als Belohnung für das köstliche Essen erledigten die vier Freunde, gegen Kreachers erbitterten Widerstand, den Abwasch per Hand.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir mit dem Wasser rummatschen müssen, wo wir mit dem _Ratzeputz_ in Sekunden sauberes Geschirr hätten", meckerte Ron.  
„Damit du es nicht verlernst!" Mit diesen Worten drückte Hermine ihm ein Wischtuch in die Hand.  
Nach dem Abwasch entschwebte sämtliches Inventar mit _Wingardium Leviosa_ in den Flur und die Teenager begannen die Küche zu renovieren. In kürzester Zeit waren die alten Fliesen von den Wänden verschwunden und die graumarmorierten schwarzen Fliesen mit Goldbordüre bedeckten diese.

„Sieht irgendwie wieder ziemlich dunkel aus", meinte Ginny.  
„Aber so fühlt sich Kreacher bestimmt am wohlsten. Außerdem funkelt es bei Kerzenschein jetzt von den Wänden. Das wirkt doch sehr romantisch", entgegnete Hermine.  
„Mich erinnert es irgendwie an die Myteriumsabteilung", fand Ron.  
Ein wenig schaudernd gab Harry ihm Recht, der dabei an ihre Erlebnisse im Keller des Zaubereiministeriums denken mußte, die zu Sirius viel zu frühem Tod geführt hatten.  
„Wir werden uns daran gewöhnen", meinte er schließlich seufzend.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz 12 schon früh heftige Betriebsamkeit. Harry, Hermine und Ron dekorierten den Raum mit Luftschlangen, Luftballons und Girlanden für Ginnys 17. Geburtstag. Hermine zauberte einen gewaltigen „Happy Birthday"- Schriftzug, der über dem weiß gedeckten Eßtisch flatterte.  
Gerade rechtzeitig wurden sie mit der Verschönerung des Raumes fertig, als Ginny auch schon in der Tür stand.  
Ihre Freunde brachten ihr ein Geburtstagsständchen, daß Kreacher mit seiner tiefen, rauhen Stimme unterstützte. Dann fielen ihr die drei um den Hals, um sie zu drücken, zu küssen und zu gratulieren.

„Hier ist mein Geschenk", drängelte Ron sich vor.  
Erstaunt zog Ginny eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie das säuberlich eingewickelte Päckchen in der Hand hielt.  
„Danke", sagte sie, während sie das Papier aufriß und ein Buch zum Vorschein kam.  
„Schönheitszauberein für die moderne Hexe", las sie den Titel vor.  
„Nicht, daß du es wirklich nötig hättest, bei den vielen Verehrern die so um dich herumgeschwirrt sind", erklärte ihr Bruder, wieder einmal völlig taktlos.  
„Naja, für später kann ich es vielleicht mal brauchen. Wenn ich mal älter bin oder so", erwiderte Ginny höflich und bekam auch schon Hermines Geschenk in die Hand gedrückt.

Es war in eine kleine Schachtel verpackt, die das Geburtstags"kind" auf dem Tisch abstellen mußte, damit es den Deckel öffnen konnte. Zum Vorschein kam ein seidenes Halstuch in leuchtenden Farben und dazu passende Haarkämme.  
„Danke, Hermine", sagte Ginny schon sichtlich angetaner von dieser Gabe und sie nahm das Tuch heraus, um es sich umzulegen.  
„Hilf mir mal mit der Torte", bat Hermine und zog Ron, der eben sagte:"Und was ist mit Harrys Geschenk?", mit in die Speisekammer.

Ginny und Harry waren nun allein und ein wenig verlegen lächelnd zog Harry ein kleines Kästchen aus der Jeans. Er hatte etwas Problem es aus der engen Hosentasche zu ziehen und scherzte: „Mir schaden Kreachers Kochkünste wohl auch schon."  
Ginny lächelte darüber und hielt im nächsten Augenblick den Atem an, als Harry das kleine Kästchen aus „Walburgas Magische Juwelierschmiede" aufschnappen ließ. In einem eleganten, roten Samtpolster steckte ein blitzender Goldreif, der mit einem einzigen, zierlichen, in Herzform gearbeiteten Smaragd besetzt war.

„Oh, Harry, der ist wirklich wunderschön", hauchte die rothaarige Hexe ergriffen über dieses Geschenk.  
„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest ihn als Zeichen unserer Liebe und eines Versprechens tragen", erklärte er mit etwas rauher Stimme.  
„Ein Versprechen?" fragte Ginny, mit einem ahnungsvollen Lächeln.  
„Ja. Das Versprechen meine Frau zu werden."  
Sie fiel Harry um den Hals und flüsterte, mit Tränen in den Augen: „Natürlich werde ich deine Frau."

Sie blieben einige Augenblicke in enger Umarmung stehen, dann küßte Harry ihr eine einzelne Träne weg, die ihr über die Wange gekullert war und nahm ihre Hand. Der Ring paßte wie angegossen. Ginny wunderte sich nicht darüber, denn ihr war nun klar geworden, warum Hermine ihr am Vortag unbedingt einen ihrer Ringe als Glücksbringer für den Termin im Zaubereiministeriums hatte ausleihen wollen.

„Das war das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe oder werde", sagte Ginny.  
Dann wurde die rührselige Stimmung unterbrochen. Und das konnte niemand so gut wie Ron, der mit den Worten: „Verstehe echt nicht, warum wir zu zweit eine Torte tragen müssen!" um die Ecke bog.  
„Das war schon nötig, Mr. Weasley", widersprach Kreacher, der aufgeregt neben ihm herhüpfte. „Schließlich soll mein Geschenk für Miss Weasley in einem Stück auf den Tisch kommen."  
Und dort kam das Meisterwerk auf seiner Silberplatte nun auch hin. Der Hauself hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Eine G- förmige Buttercremetorte mit Veilchencremefüllung, Rosenblütendekor und siebzehn brennenden Kerzen raubte der nun Volljährigen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen den Atem.

Als Ginny die Überraschung verdaut hatte, beugte sie sich zu Kreacher hinunter, umarmte ihn und dankte ihm mit einem Kuß auf die faltige Wange. Ganz verlegen stellte der Hauself einen Fuß auf den anderen und wäre sicherlich knallrot geworden, wenn der Hauselfspezies den das Gen dazu gegeben gewesen wäre.  
„Komm puste die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was. Ich habe Hunger", knurrte Ron, der die ganze Rührseligkeit bald nicht mehr ertrug.  
„Das geht nicht", antwortete Ginny zum Erstaunen der Anwesenden.  
„Wieso nicht?" fragte Ron.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir wünschen soll", erklärte sie und schmiegte sich in Harrys Arme.  
„Was soll den das nun wieder bedeuten?" stöhnte ihr Bruder.

„Das bedeutet, daß sich mein größter Wunsch heute schon so gut wie erfüllt hat!"  
„Du sprichst in Rätseln", sagte Ron und schaute Hermine hilfesuchend an.  
„Das bedeutet, daß Harry sie gefragt hat, ob er dich Trottel zum Schwager bekommen kann", konnte es Hermine sich nicht verkneifen ihn aufzuziehen.  
„Häh?" hörte man Ron nun vollends verdutzt.

Als Antwort hielt ihm Ginny die frisch beringte Hand entgegen und nun fiel endlich der Groschen.  
„Darüber hättest du echt schon eher mal ein Wort verlauten lassen können", tadelte Ron seinen Freund.  
„Ich glaube nicht, daß wir dafür dein Einverständnis brauchen", trotzte die rothaarige Hexe.  
„Meinen Segen habt ihr, wenn du nur endlich den Kuchen anschneidest", verkündete der Zauberer und setzte sich demonstrativ an den Tisch.

An diesen trat Ginny, schloß kurz die Augen, wie es Tradition bei Geburtstagswünschen war, und blies die Kerzen aus. Harry reichte ihr das Messer, Hermine einen Teller und so konnte Ginny das erste Stück ihres Kuchens servieren.  
„Das ist für Kreacher", bestimmte sie und der Hauself bedankte sich artig und verzog sich an sein Tischende. Ron bekam das zweite Stück, das sie sehr großzügig bemessen hatte. Dann wurden Hermines, Harrys und ihr Teller bestückt und dann nahm man schwatzend das Frühstück ein.

Nachdem alle soviel Geburtstagskuchen gegessen hatten wie es nur ging, beschloss man sich für die Feier umzuziehen.  
„Besser ist das!" stellte Ron mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. „Das wird wieder Stunden dauern und Mum reißt uns den Kopf ab, wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind."  
Dafür erntete er von den beiden Mädchen im Vorübergehen leichte Hiebe und von Harry die Bemerkung: „Ich glaube nicht, daß dein Buch solche Komplimente empfiehlt."  
Kreacher, der Ginnys Einladung sie zum Fest zu begleiten, dankend abgelehnt hatte, zog sich in seine Kammer zurück, wo er den Tag im Zwiegespräch mit Mrs. Black und den Hauselfenköpfen zu gedenken verbrachte.

Harry und Ron gingen ins untere Badezimmer, das obere belegten die Mädchen, um sich zu rasieren und frisch zu machen.  
„Was ziehst du an?" fragte Ron auf dem Weg nach oben.  
„Ich dachte solche Gespräche führen nur Mädchen", hörte man Hermine kichernd.  
Harry zuckte ratlos die Schultern und meinte: „Ich schau einfach mal durch, was ich finde."  
Die Jungs trennten sich im Dachgeschoss und trafen eine Viertelstunde später im Hausflur wieder zusammen. Sie trugen beide Jeans und T- Shirts, die etwas geknittert aussahen.

„Ich glaube Kreacher hätte sich denen vorher mal annehmen sollen", fand Ron nach einem kritischen Blick auf ihr Outfit.  
„Oder ihr hättet die Sachen etwas ordentlicher in den Schrank gelegt", erscholl über ihnen eine tadelnde Stimme.  
Es war Hermine, die vom oberen Treppenabsatz ihr Gespräch gehört hatte. Die Jungen bekamen tellergroße Augen, als sie ihre Freundin erblickten. Sie trug ein geblümtes Sommerkleid, eine weiße Strickjacke über dem Arm und die Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten geschlungen, wie man ihn zuletzt zum Weihnachtsball anläßlich des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts an ihr gesehen hatte.

„Wie hast du das nur so schnell hinbekommen?" staunte Ron.  
„Schönheitszauberein für moderne Hexen, _dirigere cappillis_", erklärte die Stimme seiner Schwester, die nun neben Hermine trat.  
Harry bekam einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er sie in dem hellgrauen, mit schwarzen Stickereien verzierten Kleid (_muß hier mal zum 7. Harry Potter- Film schwenken)_ sah, das sie zur Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill im vergangenen August getragen hatte. Dazu hatte sie ihre Haare mit den Kämmen, die Hermine ihr geschenkt hatte, aufgesteckt und über dem Arm lag der smaragdfarbene Festumhang, den sie drei Tage zuvor von Harry bekommen hatte.

„In dem Buch stand dieser kinderleichte Haarglättezauber", ergänzte Hermine und die jungen Damen stiegen die Treppen herunter.  
„Ihr seht echt umwerfend aus", posaunte Ron.  
„Kannst du mir nicht mal den Vortritt für solche Komplimente lassen", flüsterte Harry ihm zu, krampfhaft bemüht sich nun ein anderes einfallen zu lassen.  
„Ihr seid wahre Augenweiden!" fiel ihm nur ein, aber die beiden bedankten sich für diese etwas plump klingende Artigkeit genauso herzlich wie für Rons Schmeichelei.  
Hermine hakte sich bei Ron ein und Ginny bei Harry.

„Dann laßt uns gehen", meinte Hermine und Ron wollte Richtung Küche starten.  
„Wenn du glaubst in unserer feinen Aufmachung reisen wir mit Flohpulver und lassen uns rußig machen, hast du dich geirrt", hielt seine Freundin ihn zurück.  
„Wir apperieren", verkündete Ginny mit einem fröhlichen Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Aber du hast noch immer keine Prüfung, auch wenn du ab heute offiziell zaubern darfst", erinnerte sie Ron.  
„Ich habe ja Harry!" sagte sie und lächelte diesen an.  
„Genau!" Und schon waren die beiden zum Fuchsbau verschwunden.

Hermine nahm Ron bei der Hand und sie disapperierten den beiden nach.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Kapitel

Mit nur wenigen Sekundenbruchteil Unterschied erschienen die Päarchen im sonnendurchfluteten Garten der Weasleys in Ottery St. Catchepole, in dem Mrs. Weasley gerade den Aufbau eines kleinen Zeltes überwachte.  
„Ginny", rief sie hocherfreut, als die Tochter, der sie an diesem Tag vor siebzehn Jahren das Leben geschenkt hatte, plötzlich auftauchte. Sie kam schnell herübergelaufen, um ihre Tochter, ungeachtet deren schicken Aussehens, in eine heftige Umarmung zu schließen. Ihr Mann, der unterhalb des schwebenden Zeltdaches verborgen gewesen war, folgte etwas langsamer und begrüßte zuerst Ron und die Freunde seiner Kinder.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley", grüßte Harry mit einem kräftigen Händedruck.  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich dich doch auch schon das eine oder andere Mal gebeten mich Arthur zu nennen!"  
„Wie wär` es den gleich mit „Dad"", warf Ron vorlaut ein und zog damit die erstaunten Blicke seiner Eltern auf sich, die dann weiter zu Harry und abschließend zu Ginny wanderten.  
Mollys scharfe Augen entdeckten das neue Schmuckstück an der Hand ihrer Tochter sogleich und nahm diese, um den Ring in näheren Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Bedeutet daß das, was ich glaube, daß es bedeutet", drückte sich Arthur Weasley etwas nebulös aus.  
„Mit ihrer und Mrs. Weasleys Erlaubnis würde ich Ginny gern heiraten, nach Hogwarts und so", stammelte Harry, der nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war sein Anliegen so schnell in Worte fassen zu müssen.  
Arthur gab sich einen gespielt strengen Blick und meinte dann wohlwollend: „Ginnys Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, und im guten Gewissen die Meinung meiner Frau dazu zu kennen, habt ihr unseren Segen!"  
Dann schloß er seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn lachend in die Arme.  
„Wir könnten uns doch keinen prachtvollen Burschen für unseren Genever wünschen! Auch wenn du nicht „der" Harry Potter und Bezwinger von Lord Voldemort wärst. Aber nenn mich nie wieder Mr. Weasley", drohte er.

„Willkommen in der Familie", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit gerührtem Ton und Tränen in den Augen. Auch sie schloss Harry, für den sie seit vielen Jahren schon mütterliche Gefühle gehegt hatte, herzlich in die Arme.  
„Ich freue mich, daß es meine Ginny so gut getroffen hat. Sie hätte sich keinen Besseren suchen können. Bitte nenn mich Mom. Ich kannte deine Mutter leider nicht sehr gut, aber sie hätte sicher nichts dagegen."  
„Danke, Mrs. Weasley, ähm, Mom", würgte Harry aus der engen Umarmung hervor.

Inzwischen hatte auch Arthur Weasley seiner Tochter gratulierte und nun schlug er vor ins Haus zu gehen und Ginny ihre Geschenke zu geben.  
In der Küche des gemütlichen Fuchsbaus roch es bereits nach einem köstlichen Mittagessen.  
„Das duftet echt köstlich, Mum", lobte Ron und zog tief den Bratenduft in die Nase.  
„Das du schon wieder Appetit hast, nachdem du Ginnys halbe Torte verspult hast, ist mir unklar. Du mußt Würmer haben", fand Hermine kopfschüttelnd.  
„Mein Junge ist eben noch im Wachstum", erklärte Molly stolz auf das Kompliment ihres Sohnes und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Das war Ron nun wieder nicht recht und eilig trat er vor eine Glasvitrine, um es wieder glatt zu streichen.

„Soll ich dir mit _dirigere cappillis_ helfen?" stichelte seine Schwester, bevor sie sich ihrem Gabentisch zuwendete.  
Für den Geburtstag ihrer einzigen Tochter und zudem ihrem jüngsten Kind hatten sich die Weasleys in Unkosten gestürzt. Neben einer Geburtstagstorte, die ihre Mutter selbst gebacken hatte, ganz ohne Zauberei, gab es eine goldene Uhr, den bei Zauberern war es Tradition zur Volljährigkeit eine Uhr zu schenken. Daneben lag ein neues Kleid, ein warmer Mantel und Stiefel für den Winter, der in Hogwarts wieder kalt und schneereich sein würde, und einige Schachteln mit den Naschereien, die Ginny am meisten mochte.

„Hoffentlich hat Georg nicht an den Pralinen herumgebastelt", meinte Ginny und erntete dafür einiges Gelächter.  
Nur Mrs. Weasley stimmte nicht darin ein.  
„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Dann wüßte ich, daß er langsam über Fred´s Tod hinwegkommt."  
„Das wird schon, Mum." sagte Ginny besänftigend und legte einen Arm um ihre Mutter. „Er braucht halt noch seine Zeit. Wir alle sind noch nicht über seinen Verlust hinweg."  
„Höre ich da die Stimme des Geburtstagskindes?" vernahm man in diesem Augenblick eine Stimme von der Treppe.  
Andromeda Tonks erschien in der Küche. In ihrem Arm lag Ted, der sich an diesem Tag giftgrüne Haare und kohlrabenschwarze Augen metamorphisiert hatte.

Die Teenager begrüßten die ältere Dame und ihren Enkel herzlich, dann bekam Ginny ein Geschenk und eine herzliche Umarmung von dieser. Hermine übernahm derweilen Ted, der sie glucksend anlachte.  
„Dein Patensohn ist wirklich ein niedlicher Kerl", erklärte Hermine und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
Mit einem Blick auf Mrs. Tonks sagte er: „Ich hoffe er läßt sich bald mal am Grimmauldplatz sehen."  
Andromeda verstand diese Anspielung und versprach: „Gleich morgen kommen wir zwei dich besuchen, wenn du so darauf drängst!"  
„Ja, das tue ich", stimmte Harry zu und nahm Hermine das Baby ab.

Kaum lag der kleine Ted im Arm seines Patenonkels änderte er die Augenfarbe und glotzte nun mit Harrys grünen Augen in die Welt.  
„Das paßt aber nicht zu deinen Haaren", fand Ginny, die zu den beiden trat und dem Kind über die Wange strich. Als hätte es sie verstanden, ließ es seine Haare schwarz werden und alle lachten.  
„Ich glaube so gefällst du deiner zukünftigen Patentante am besten. Ein Mini- Harry", ulkte Ron.  
„Was höre ich da?" erkundigte sich Andromeda Tonks erstaunt und freudestrahlend erzählte Molly ihr von der Verlobung ihrer Tochter.  
„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden", sagte Andromeda und Arthur verkündete: „Darauf laßt uns anstoßen."

Mit einem _Accio_- Zauber rief er sieben Sektkelche und eine Flasche Champagner herbei, die seit Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit im Keller vor sich hinstaubte. Der Korken knallte und dann stieß man mit dem prickelnden Getränk auf Ginnys Geburtstag und die Verlobung an.  
„Die Party scheint ja schon in vollem Gang zu sein", erklang da eine Stimme von der Tür.  
„Fleur und Bill, ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig", freute sich Mrs. Weasley und rief zwei weitere Gläser herbei.  
„Laßt uns erstmal gratulieren", winkte Bill ab und umarmte seine Schwester.  
Auch Fleur drückte ihre Schwägerin einmal, nachdem sie ihr nach französischer Art und Weise die Wangen geküßt hatte, und überreichte das Geschenk der beiden.

Es war ein kleiner, aber schwerer Karton, den Ginny aus dem Geschenkpapier wickelte und in dem eine Bücherserie steckte.  
„Muggelkundelexikon von A bis Z", las Ron, der neugierig neben seine Schwester getreten war.  
„Scheint dein Buchgeschenkegeburtstag zu sein", witzelte er. „Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt einen Erwachsenengeburtstag."  
„Den du wohl nie feiern wirst", lästerte Bill und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.  
Ron verzog das Gesicht zu einem gespielten Grinsen.

„Vielen Dank. Woher wußtet ihr, das ich mir die Bücher schon lange wünsche?" fragte Ginny.  
„Deine Maman `at es uns erzä`lt", erklärte Fleur: „bitte für mich keine Champagner", lehnte sie ab, als Arthur ihr ein Glas reichen wollte.  
„Aber es ist deine Lieblingsmarke", sagte Molly Weasley erstaunt.  
Stolz lächelnd legte Bill seiner Frau den Arm um die Schulter und verkündete: „Fleur erwartet ein Baby. Eigentlich wollten wir es erst später verkünden, aber ich glaube im Laufe des Tages wäre sowieso jemand stutzig geworden!"

Begeistert schrie Molly auf und fiel Fleur um den Hals. „Ich werde Großmutter", rief sie dabei überglücklich aus.  
„Das scheint ein Tag der guten Nachrichten zu sein", meinte Arthur Weasley, der seinem Sohn anerkennend die Hand schüttelte.  
„Wieso das?" erkundigte er sich.  
„Ginny und Harry haben sich heute verlobt", erklärte ihm seine Mutter, während sie auch ihn freudestrahlend umarmte.  
Nun begann ein neuer Gratulationscour, der mit dem Eintreffen von Georg endete, der aus dem Kamin trat.

„Was für ein Tohuwabo", klagte er, als er den grünen Flohpulverflammen entstiegen war.  
„Ginny heiratet", „Fleur bekommt ein Baby", riefen alle gleichzeitig, um ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.  
„Aha", äußerte er nur, bevor er pflichtschuldig, aber ohne Herz, die notwendig erscheinenden Gratulationen an den Mann bzw. die Frau brachte.  
Er überreichte Ginny sein Geschenk, eine Auswahl von Artikeln aus dem Sortiment von „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze", stürzte das Glas Champagner hinunter, das sein Vater ihm gereicht hatte und verzog sich mißmutig ins Wohnzimmer.

Alle taten so, als würden sie Georgs miesepetrige Stimmung nicht bemerken, nur Ron faßte sich ein Herz und ging ihm nach, um mit ihm zu sprechen, so wie er es der Angestellten seines Bruders versprochen hatte.  
Mrs. Weasley schaute derweilen nach ihrem Essen und Mrs. Tonks erklärte ihr Enkelsohn bräuchte eine frische Windel.  
„Darf isch i`nen `elfen?" fragte Fleur und wurde herzlich eingeladen dies zu erledigen.  
„Komm, wir stellen derweilen die Tische auf", zog Arthur seinen Sohn Bill mit sich in den Garten.  
„Wir decken den Tisch", schlug Hermine vor und drückte Harry einen Stapel Teller in die Hand. Ginny organisierte Tischdecken und Hermine brachte das Besteck.

Bald saßen Mrs. und Mr. Weasley mit ihren Söhnen, Charlie, mit einer Phiole Drachenblut, und Percy, mit einem Buch mit dem Titel „Zauberhafte Aufstiegschancen für Junghexen", waren zwischenzeitlich mit ihren Geschenken für Ginny eingetroffen, Fleur, Hermine, Harry, Mrs. Tonks und dem kleinen Ted im Kinderwagen am Tisch und verspeisten ein Roastbeef mit Schmorkartoffeln und verschiedenen Gemüsebeilagen. Als Nachtisch gab es eine Eisbombe aus „Fortescue´s Eissalon" in Ginnys Lieblingsgeschmacksrichtung: Erdbeer.

Kaum waren die Überreste der Mahlzeit von der Tafel verschwunden und das Geschirr sauber im Schrank verstaut, erschienen weitere Gäste, die Mrs. Weasley eingeladen hatte.  
Tante Muriel ließ sich ausnahmsweise zu einer lobenden Äußerung über Ginnys Aussehen herab und schenkte ihr eines ihrer Collies.  
„Früher oder später würdest du es sowieso erben", sagte sie dazu. „Und das also ist der berühmte Harry Potter. Hab gehört du warst letztes Jahr auf der Hochzeit. Kann mich nicht erinnern dich da gesehen zu haben."

Harry verschwieg ihr lieber, daß er sogar das Vergnügen gehabt hatte ihren Klatsch ertragen zu müssen, den sie über Albus Dumbledore verbreitet hatte, und nickte nur höflich.  
„Er hat sich mit Ginny verlobt", erklärte ihr Molly sehr stolz und strich ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn liebevoll über die Wange.  
„Ist sie nicht etwas jung zum Heiraten mit kaum siebzehn? Habt wohl Angst sie nicht mehr an den Mann zu bringen", lästerte Muriel.

Mrs. Weasley überhörte die Bemerkung gekonnt. Sie wußte gegen die spitze Zunge der Klatschbase kam man so oder so nicht an. Muriel wendete sich dem Nächsten zu, den sie mit einer Stichelei ärgern konnte.  
Hagrid erschien und schenkte Ginny einen Eselfellbeutel, wie ihn auch schon Harry bekommen hatte. Den zerquetschte er fast bei seiner Gratulation, als er von der Verlobung hörte.

Selbst Kingsley Shaklebolt, der Zaubereiminister, gab sich die Ehre, um Ginny zur Volljährigkeit zu gratulieren.  
„Ich habe gehört du fliegst demnächst nach Australien", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und überreichte der Jubilarin ein Buch über den kleinsten Kontinent und dessen magische Gemeinschaft.  
„Dein siebzehnter Geburtstag ist eine wahre Bereicherung für unsere Bibliothek", stellte Harry fest.  
„Eure Bibliothek?" stutzte der Anführer der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft.  
„Wir haben uns heute verlobt", erklärte Ginny, der dabei wieder die ganze Freude anzusehen war.  
Der Zaubereiminister gratulierte und entführte sie dann zum ersten Tanz.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel

Die Nachmittagsstunden verstrichen mit einer großen, lustigen Party. Pausenlos mußte Ginny tanzen und Harry versetzte es einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend als ausgerechnet Dean Thomas einen langsamen Schmuseblues mit ihr aufs Parkett, oder genauer, den Bretterboden legte.  
„Klatsch doch ab", schlug Ron vor, der den eifersüchtigen Blick seines Freundes bemerkte.  
„Und dastehen wie ein eifersüchtiger Trottel", sagte Hermine, die mit ihm nähergetreten war.  
Harry war hin- und hergerissen. Doch in diesem Moment endete das Lied und Ginny befreite sich aus Deans Umklammerung und kam auf ihre Freunde zugeschlendert.  
Lee Jordan trat ihr in den Weg, um sie zum Tanz aufzufordern, doch sie lehnte dankend, aber entschieden ab.  
„Ich brauche mal eine Pause", erklärte sie atemlos und setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Durstig?" fragte Harry, als sie ihn erreichte, und als sie nickte, gab er ihr seine Flasche Butterbier.  
Dafür gingen Hermine und Ron nun auf die Tanzfläche und ließen die beiden allein.  
„Begleitest du mich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?" wollte Ginny wissen.  
"Wohin du willst", antwortete Harry und ließ sich von ihr durch den Garten führen.  
Sie steuerte auf einen Winkel zu, indem die ersten Pfingstrosen blühten. Während sie einige davon pflückte, sagte sie: „Die riechen zwar nicht besonders, aber sie sehen sehr schön aus."  
Harry nickte zustimmend und als sie einen großen Strauß zusammenhatte, ergriff er die andere Hand und die beiden gingen durchs Gartentor.

Ginny lenkte ihre Schritte zur Dorfstraße und ihrem Begleiter schwante, wohin ihr Weg sie führte. Bald erreichten sie den Ortsrand von Ottery St. Catchepole und die kleine Kirche, auf dessen Friedhof Fred, Remus und Nymphedora beerdigt lagen. Schweigend, wie schon die ganze Zeit, gingen sie zu den frischen Gräbern, auf denen die ersten Blumen vom Begräbnis zu welken begannen. Wortlos holte Harry eine Kanne frisches Wasser und Ginny bestückte drei Steckvasen mit den gepflückten Blumen. Dann verteilte sie sie auf den langsam absinkenden Grabhügeln, die bisher nur mit einfachen Holzkreuzen gekennzeichnet waren. Erst wenn der Boden über den Särgen sich vollstängig gesetzt hatte, konnten die Grabsteine darauf errichtet werden.

Harry nahm seine Verlobte in die Arme und beide hielten stumme Zwiesprache mit den Toden. Ginny sprach zu Fred und erzählte ihm, wie sehr sie ihn an diesem besonderen Tag vermißte und welche Geschenke sie erhalten hatte. Nymphedora und Remus versprach sie gut für ihren Patensohn zu sorgen, ein Versprechen, das auch Harry seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und der Aurorin gab.

Am Horizont begann die Sonne zu sinken, als die beiden ihre Schritte Richtung Fuchsbau lenkten.  
„Ich bin froh, daß du mich begleitet hast", sagte Ginny, als sie den Friedhof hinter sich gelassen hatten.  
„Es war mir eine Freude. So hatte ich auch Gelegenheit mit den dreien zu sprechen."  
„Hast du das auch mit deinen Eltern getan, als du sie letzte Weihnachten besucht hast? Hermine hat mir erzählt, daß ihr in Godric´s Hollow ward."  
„Ja, schon. Aber es war nicht das gleiche. Bei Fred, Nymphedora und Remus konnte ich mir denken, was sie antworten würden. Mit meinen Eltern hatte ich nie ein Gespräch führen können. Es gelang mir nur schwer mir ihre Gesichter vorzustellen. Von diesen dreien habe ich sie noch vor mir."  
„Aber irgendwann werden sie verblassen", stellte Ginny traurig fest.  
„Aber in unseren Herzen werden sie immer da sein."

Schweigend, Hand in Hand, kehrten sie in den geräuschvollen Garten des Weasley- Anwesens zurück, wo man ihre Abwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Die Gäste tanzten zu den abwechslungsreichen Liedern der Zaubererband, die fast ununterbrochen spielte. Es gab reichlich zu trinken und in einer Ecke des Zeltes fuhr Molly immer neue Ladungen von Häppchen und Kuchenstücken auf. Als ihr nun ihre Tochter ins Auge fiel, rief sie: „Los, Ginny, es wird Zeit für die Geburtstagtorte!"

Pflichtbewußt trat die Jubilarin zu ihrer Mutter, die das Prachtstück durch das Küchenfenster ins Freie schweben ließ. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs entzündete sie die Kerzen und ein Chor aus jungen und alten, tiefen und hohen Stimmen begleitete die Torte mit einem Geburtstagsständchen auf ihrem Weg zum Tisch, wo sie sanft aufsetzte. Hinterdrein schwebte ein großes Messer, das Ginny in die Hand schlüpfte.  
„Vergiß nicht dir was zu wünschen", flüsterte Molly ihrer Tochter zu.  
Diese mußte in Erinnerung an ihr morgendliches Gespräch mit Ron bezüglich dessen schmunzeln und blickte Harry an, der ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln zuwarf.  
Sie schloss die Augen, dachte ihren Wunsch und blies mit einem Schwung alle siebzehn Kerzen aus.

„In dem Alter habe ich das auch noch geschafft", hörte man Tante Muriel, „aber mit meinen über hundert Jahren ist das nicht mehr so einfach."  
„Das ist dann auch eher ein Fackelzug", hörte man einen der Weasley- Männer, deren Stimme glücklicherweise alle gleich klangen, sonst hätte Mrs. Weasley wohl ein Donnerwetter bezüglich Respekt gegen Ältere und so weiter, vom Stapel gelassen.  
Ginny verteilte an alle Gäste ein Stück ihrer Torte und nahm sich dann das vorletzte Stück. Ron trat heran, um das letzte zu stibitzen, doch seine Schwester schlug ihm auf die Hand und sagte: „Das nehme ich Kreacher mit."  
„Der hat doch noch die halbe Torte von heute früh", beschwerte er sich.  
„Eher eine Viertelste, so wie du heute morgen zugeschlagen hast", korrigierte Hermine. „Du mußt echt mal etwas kürzertreten."  
„Hab die letzten Monate genug gefastet", maulte Ron und zog ab, um sich dafür ein paar Lachshäppchen zu holen.

Kopfschüttelnd sahen sich Ginny und Hermine an und erstere meinte: „Hast du dir das mit Ron wirklich gut überlegt?"  
Gespielt dramatisch schlug die Hexe eine Hand auf die linke Brust und deklamierte: „Wo die Liebe hinfällt!"  
Um Mitternacht verschwanden schließlich die letzten Gäste und Harry kehrte mit seinen Hausgästen an den Grimmauldplatz zurück, wo die vier todmüde in ihre Betten fielen.

Es war schon fast Mittag des nächsten Tages, als Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron sich am Frühstückstisch versammelten. Dort erwartete sie eine Eulennachricht von Mrs. Tonks, die ihr Eintreffen für den Nachmittag ankündigte, sowie ein fast druckfrischer Tagesprophet.

HARRY POTTER IN DIPLOMATISCHER MISSION UNTERWEGS NACH AUSTRALIEN

verkündete der Leitartikel und verwundert ergriff dieser die Zeitung um den Artikel zu lesen.

_Wie unser geschätzter Zaubereiminister, Mr. Kingsley Shaklebolt, gestern bekanntgab, wird unser allseits geliebter Volksheld binnen einer Woche den kleinsten Kontinent bereisen und dort in Kontakt mit der örtlichen Zaubereibehörde treten. Er begleitet seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, die zum Sturz von Lord Voldemort beigetragen haben, auf eine private Mission, und wird dabei von seiner Verlobten Ginny Weasley, Tochter des Auroren Arthur Weasley und seiner Frau Molly, Hausfrau, unterstützt._

„_Diese Reise dient der Verstärung unserer diplomatischen Beziehungen zu den Zauberern dieses weit entlegenen Gebietes", erklärte der Zaubereiminister._

_Mehr zu den Hintergründen erfahren Sie auf den Seiten 10 bis 12!_

„Seht euch das an", lenkte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde, die sich schon über Toast und Rührei hergemacht hatten, auf sich.  
„Wow, ich stehe schon wieder in der Zeitung", nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
„Das ist ja eklig", bemerkte Ginny, die dabei einige Eispritzer abbekam.  
„Ron in der Zeitung?" scherzte Harry.  
„Haha", entgegnete dieser, nachdem er die Ladung aus seinem Mund hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Gute Nachrichten sprechen sich schnell herum", stellte Hermine fest und tippte auf die Stelle, die die Verlobung ihrer Freunde bekanntgab.  
„Dann braucht Harry sich wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr zu machen das irgendein Kerl Ginny anbaggert", kommentierte Ron.  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn man das veröffentlich. Aber ich wundere mich auch, daß das so fix ging. Und vor allem ist es mir ein Rätsel, was das für diplomatische Beziehungen werden sollen. Ich weiß nichts davon", erwiderte Harry.

Wie aufs Stichwort schoss eine große Schleiereule aus dem Kamin, die eine amtlich wirkende Pergamentrolle überbrachte. Kaum hatte Harry diese vom Fuß genommen, flog die Eule wieder davon, wobei sie unsanft Rons Kopf streifte.  
„Mann, die hat es aber eilig", fand dieser und nahm sich noch eine Scheibe Toast.  
„Vom Zaubereiministerium", erklärte Harry auf die neugierigen Blicke der anwesenden Damen, für die das Frühstück zur Nebensache verkommen war.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Kapitel

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir möchten Sie bitten auf ihrer Reise nach Australien an einigen offiziellen Terminen teilzunehmen. Anbei finden Sie einen entsprechenden Ablaufplan._

_Weiterhin bitten wir sie vor der Abreise Madame Malkins Geschäft in der Winkelgasse aufzusuchen, die wir beauftragt haben für Sie eine den Anlässen entsprechende Garderobe zusammen zu stellen. Gleiches gilt für Miss Granger, Miss Weasley und Mr. Weasley, die sie, wie Sie dem Protokoll entnehmen können, zu den Terminen begleiten werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Stultio Maximus_

_Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit_

_Hallo Harry,_

_es tut mir leid, daß dein Australientrip zu einer Art Dienstreise für die Befriedigung von Schaulustigen verkommt._

_Einige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums meinten aber, es wäre unangebracht, dich grundlos als Miss Grangers Begleitung auf diese teure Reise zu schicken. Man könne die Mittel des Ministeriums nicht einfach so verschwenden, auch wenn du „Unser allseits geliebter Volksheld" bist, wie der Tagesprophet heute schreiben wird._

_Leider sind mir als Zaubereiminister da die Hände gebunden und ich mußte mein Einverständnis zu den Plänen der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit geben._

_Ich hoffe du kannst deine Zeit „down under" trotzdem genießen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

_Zaubereiminister_

_PS: Woher der Tagesprophet die Information bezüglich deiner Verlobung mit Miss Weasley hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Das Ministerium hat sie nicht an die Öffentlichkeit weitergegeben._

_Protokoll für Australienreise von Mr. Harry James Potter_

_7. Juni****_

15 Uhr Abholung durch eine Limousine des Zaubereiministeriums

_** 18 Uhr** Abflug London- Heathrow_

_8. Juni_

**10 Uhr** Ankunft Sydney – Abholung durch eine Limousine der australischenZaubereibehörde

_** 11 Uhr **Bezug des Hotelzimmer im Hotel Hyatt Harbour Bridge_

_**12 Uhr** Mittagessen mit dem australischen Zaubereimi__nister_

_**18 Uhr** Empfang der „Vereinigung australische Zauberer"vorgesehen ist eine Rede von ca. 15 Minuten_

_9. Juni_

**10 Uhr** Brunch mit den leitenden Angestellten der australischen Zaubereibehörde

_** 13 Uhr** Abholung durch eine Limousine der australischen Zaubereibehörde – Fahrt zur Zahnarztpraxis Dr. & Dr. Granger_

_** 16 Uhr** Stadtrundfahrt mit Begehung der Sydney Harbour Bridge_

_** 19 Uhr** Sektempfang in der Oper mit anschließender Aufführung der „Miss Butterfly"_

_10. Juni_

**10 Uhr** Kleiner Ausflug in den Outback Zwischenzeitlich erfolgt Ausreisegenehmigungsverfahren für Dr. & Dr. Granger

**_ 17 Uhr _**_Abholung vom Hotel – Transfer zum Flughafen_

_** 19 Uhr** Rückflug nach London_

_11. Juni_

**11 Uhr** Ankunft in London – Abholung durch eine Limousine des Zaubereiministeriums

_** 12 Uhr** Vorsprache bei Mr. Stultio Maximus zur Auswertung der Reise Familie Granger wird nach Stratford gebracht_

_Bei Fragen wenden Sie sich an folgende Ministeriumsangstellte:_

_Großbritannien Erster Sekretär der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit: Mr. Rafus Crawrite  
Australien Oberster Sekretär der australischen Zaubereibehörde: Mr. Consulus Diligent_

Nachdem Harry die Dokumente laut vorgelesen hatte, nahm Hermine sie selbst in die Hand, um den Inhalt zu überfliegen.  
"Eine richtige Staatsreise", stellte Ginny fest und nahm Harrys Hand.  
„Mit Gratisklamotten", feixte Ron, der in Gedanken schon bei den vielen offiziellen Mahlzeiten war.  
„Das verdanken wir sicher dem Zaubereiminister", meinte Hermine: „Ihm scheint es sicherlich peinlich zu sein, welchen Parcour Harry absolvieren muss. Da hat er sicher dafür gesorgt, daß deswegen keine weiteren Unkosten entstehen."  
„Dann hätte er doch auch die Tickets für Harry und Ginny stornieren lassen können", fand Ron.  
„Das wirkt dann doch zu unprofessionell", klärte seine Freundin ihn auf.

„Da werden wir wohl durchmüssen", stellte Harry seufzend fest. „Aber euch erwischt es genauso!"  
„Das Hauptaugenmerk wird aber auf dir liegen", pflichtete ihm Ginny bei und deutete auf den Punkt, in dem von einer viertelstündigen Ansprache die Rede war.  
„Was ist schon eine Viertelstunde! Die hat er im Angesichts Voldemort runtergelabbert", warf Ron lässig ein.  
„Dann kannst du das ja für mich übernehmen", schlug Harry vor.  
Ron verschluckte sich an dem Bissen Toast, den er gearde genommen hatte, und Hermine mußte ihm auf den Rücken schlagen, damit er wieder Luft bekam.

„Ne, ne, die wollen Harry Potter hören und nicht Ronald Weasley!"  
„Aber vor zwanzig Minuten noch angeben wie zwanzig nackte Affen wegen deines Namens in der Zeitung", zog Ginny ihn auf.  
Harry mußte über den Vergleich schallend lachen und Hermine stimmte ein. Darüber war Ron etwas sauer und schmollend verließ er den Raum.  
"So ein Kindskopf", murmelte Hermine und ging ihm nach, um sich zu versöhnen.  
Ginny und Harry beendeten das Frühstück und halfen Kreacher beim Abräumen. Dann gingen sie nach oben, um ein Gästezimmer für Andromeda Tonks und Ted auszuwählen und herzurichten.

Um 15 Uhr polterte es in der Küche und Harry, der im Stammbaumsalon eben nochmals sein Australienprotokoll studiert hatte, lief hinüber. Er sah Kreacher, der aus dem Kamin einen Koffer entgegennehmen hatte wollen und von dessen Gewicht umgeworfen worden war, so daß er gegen ein Stuhl geprallt war. Harry nahm das Gepäckstück und half dann dem Hauself auf, der einen benommenen Eindruck machte.  
„Hast du dir den Kopf angestossen?" erkundigte sich der Zauberer besorgt und als Kreacher nickte, hieß Harry ihn sich zu setzten. Dann mußte er auch schon wieder zum Kamin, um einen weiteren Koffer entgegen zu nehmen. Anschließend erschien Mr. Weasley mit einer Reisetasche.

„Tag, Harry", grüßte er und klopfte sich den Ruß von der Jacke.  
„Tag, Mr. Weasley", erwiderte Harry gewohnheitsmäßig und nach einem strengen Blick seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters korrigierte er: „Tag, Dad."  
Aber das kam ihm gar nicht so leicht über die Lippen. Um die Stille zu überbrücken, bot er Arthur an sich zu setzen, doch der lehnte ab und fragte statt dessen, wo er das Gepäck hinbringen sollte.  
„Ich zeige es dir gleich", erbot sich der Hausherr, aber vorher holte er ein Glas Wasser und einen Eisbeutel für den angeschlagenen Hauself.

Dann führte er Arthur, der das renovierte Haus bestaunte, nach oben.  
„Dad", hörte er Ginny rufen, die eben aus dem Zimmer kam, das sie sich mit Hermine teilte.  
Dieser überließ das per _Wingardium Leviosa_ transportierte Gepäck deren Verlobten und schloss sein Mädchen in die Arme.  
„Hast du deine Feier gut überstanden?" hörte Harry ihn noch fragen, bevor er im Gästezimmer verschwand, wo er die Gepäckstücke neben einem mächtigen Kleiderschrank absinken ließ. Dann folgte er dem sich gen Küche entfernenden Gespräch nach unten.

In der Küche setzte Ginny den Teekessel auf, gerade rechtzeitig, denn nun erschien in den grünen, rauschenden Kaminflammen Mrs. Weasley, die Ted Remus Lupin trug. Ihr folgte Andromeda, die eine gewaltige Handtasche in der einen und einen Stockschirm in der anderen Hand mit sich führte.  
„Bin ich hier richtig?" staunte Molly über das veränderte Interieur.  
„Goldrichtig", kicherte Ginny und begrüßte ihre Mutter und den neuen Gast.  
„Macht doch mal Platz", erscholl eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Kamin, und mit einem „Huch" sprang Mrs. Tonks, erstaunlich leichtfüßig für ihr Alter, zur Seite.  
Per Flohpulver traf Charlie ein, der die Wiege des kleinen Ted bei sich hatte.  
„Ich dachte du bist schon wieder in Rumänien", freute sich Ginny über den unerwarteten Besucher.  
„Hab mir noch einen Tag Auszeit genommen. Demnächst legen die Drachen ihre Eier, da kann ich nicht so einfach von der Kolonie weg", erklärte ihr älterer Bruder.

„Was ist den das für ein Krach hier unten?" hörte man eine fragende Stimme von der Tür.  
„Läßt du dich auch mal wieder blicken!" sagte Ginny zu ihrem Bruder, der sich seit dem Frühstück nicht wieder blicken lassen hatte. Da er nicht mehr schmollte, nahm er seiner Schwester den Kommentar nicht übel.  
„Hermine, jede Menge Besuch", rief er ins Treppenhaus, bevor er alle nacheinander begrüßte.  
Harry brachte Kreacher samt Eisbeutel in seine Kammer, damit er sich von seinem kleinen Unfall erholen konnte und deckte dann eine Teetafel, während die Gäste sich in dem neu erstrahlten Haus umsahen.

Mrs. Tonks war ganz gerührt, als sie im Stammbaumsalon ihren Namen und den ihrer Familie frisch eingetragen fand. Auch das Gästezimmer, das man für sie und Ted vorgesehen hatte, gefiel ihr sehr gut.  
Die Weasleys blieben auch noch zum Abendessen, das Hermine und Ginny kochten und so war es seit langem wieder einmal sehr geräuschvoll im Hause Black.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Kapitel

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die vier Freunde mit ihren zwei neuen Hausbewohnern recht ruhig und gemütlich. Andromeda Tonks genoß es ihren Enkel auch mal für ein paar Stunden abgeben zu können und ließ sich von der muggelwelterfahrenen Hermine die britische Hauptstadt zeigen. Ron war dabei immer mit von der Partie.  
Ginny und Harry kümmerten sich derweilen um ihr Patenkind, das es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, sein Aussehen dem seines Gegenübers anzupassen. Sobald Ted also Harry erblickte, bekam er grüne Augen und schwarze Strubelhaare. Erspähte der Kleine dagegen Ginny wurden seine Haare rot und sichtlich länger und die Augen braun. Sogar die Nase begann sich langsam zu verformen und die beiden hatten sichtlichen Spaß an den Veränderungen des Metamorphanimagus.

Zwei Tage vor der geplanten Abreise mahnte Hermine beim Frühstück schließlich dazu, daß man Madame Malkins Geschäft aufsuchen müsse, um die Reisegarderobe zu besorgen, die das Zauberminsterium in Auftrag gegeben hatte.  
So reisten die vier Freunde nach dem Frühstück per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse, begleitet von Andromeda Tonks, die gern ein paar Einkäufe erledigen wollte, und natürlich Ted, den man Kreacher nicht guten Gewissens anvertrauen hatte wollen. Nicht das jemand Bedenken gegen den guten Willen des Hauselfen gehabt hätte, aber mit einem knapp vierteljährigen S#äugling wäre er dann wohl doch überfordert gewesen.

Es war ein trüber, leicht niesliger Junitag und die Winkelgasse daher nicht ganz so gut besucht wie beim letzten Streifzug der vier Freunde. Diese betraten sie durch den Hinterhof des „Tropfenden Kessels", durch dessen Kamin sie in die Zaubererwelt gelangt waren. Sie trennten sich von Andromeda Tonks, nachdem sie Ort und Zeit ausgemacht hatten, um sich wieder zu treffen.  
Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron gingen schnurstracks zu „Madame Malkins magische Umhänge" und traten in das leere Geschäft.  
Das Läuten der Türglocke rief die Ladenbesitzerin aus dem kleinen Nähstübchen, wo sie mit Änderungen beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Endlich!" rief sie, als sie die Kunden erkannte. „Es wird ja auch Zeit. In zwei Tagen ist ihre Reise und erst heute kommen sie zur Anprobe. Wenn nun etwas geändert werden muß? Glauben sie vielleicht, ich kann hexen!"  
Die Freunde schmunzelten über den letzten Satz, den dies konnte Madame Malkins sehr wohl, sonst hätte sie wohl keinen Modesalon in der Winkelgasse.  
„Also, hier ist die Liste, die das Zaubereiministerium mir bezüglich ihrer Garderobe geeult hat", erklärte Madame Malkins und nahm ein verknittertes Pergament aus einem Schubfach ihrer Ladentheke.  
„Für alle eine Reisegarderobe und Festumhänge, für die Damen je zwei Abendkleider und eine elegante Kombination für den Brunch, sowie für die Herren je einen Anzug und Smoking", murmelte sie, wobei sie ihre Kunden prüfend von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Die Damen bitte mal nach rechts, die Herren nach links", dirgierte die Ladenbesitzerin und folgte ersteren.

„Meine Auswahl an Kleidern ist leider nicht sehr groß, aber ich habe für den Auftrag extra ein paar Sonderanfertigungen gezaubert", erläuterte sie und zeigte auf einen Ständer voller eleganter Damenmode.  
„Schauen Sie sich ruhig um und probieren sie an, was ihnen gefällt. Erfahrungsgemäß wissen Frauen selbst, was ihnen steht. Ich glaube, die Herren benötigen eher meiner Beratung", meinte die Modesaloninhaberin und entschwand.

Ginny und Hermine brauchten nicht wirklich lang, um ihre Garderobe auszusuchen. Die gerade volljährig gewordene Hexe entschied sich für ein smaragd- und ein türkisfarbenes Kleid, ihre Freundin für ein blaues und ein graues Kleid. Als Kombination für den Brunch wählten beide einen Hosenanzug in dunkelgrau, den sie mit weißen Blusen komplettierten. Nachdem sie ihre Garderobe auf der Ladentheke deponiert hatten, gingen sie zur Herrenabteilung, wo sich Harry und Ron in Anzügen kritisch vor einem Spiegel musterten.

Harry trug einen schwarzen, Ron dagegen einen grauen Anzug. Beide hatten sich bereits für ihre Smokings entschieden, wobei Madame Malkins alle Überzeugungskraft hatte aufbringen müssen. Wirkliche Sympathie hegten beide junge Männer nämlich nicht für dieses elegante Kleidungsstück.  
„Ihr seht wirklich gut aus", fand Hermine.  
„Ganz meine Rede", zwitscherte die Ladenbesitzerin und strich glättend über Rons Jacketjacke. „Fehlen nur noch die Krawatten", meinte sie und fragte die Mädchen nach der Farbe ihrer Kleider, die sie zum Empfang der „Vereinigung australischer Zauberer" tragen wollten. Madame Malkins suchte die gleichfarbigen Krawatten heraus und so waren die festlichen Outfits komplett.

Zuletzt wurden noch vier Festumhänge herausgesucht und angepaßt, sowie für alle eine unauffällige Reisegarderobe aus der Muggelverkleidungabteilung gewählt.  
„Ich liefere ihnen das natürlich ins Haus", erklärte Madame Malkins, die mit strahlenden Augen die Rechnung für den Riesenstapel Kleidung inklusiver passender Schuhe und Handtaschen für die Damen, erstellte.  
„Das Zaubereiministerium wird sich freuen, wenn sie die bekommt", feixte Ron, als sie den Laden nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden verließen.  
„Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit bis wir mit Andromeda verabredet sind", stellte seine Schwester fest. „Schauen wir mal bei Georg vorbei?"  
„Können wir machen", meinte Harry und ergriff ihre Hand.

Bei „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" war an diesem Tag auch nicht viel los. Nur zwei Kunden durchstöberten das gelichtete Sortiment des Scherzartikelladens. Es war auch nur eine Verkäuferin anwesend, die mit gelangweiltem Gesicht hinter dem Verkaufstresen lümmelte und den Tagespropheten las.  
„Guten Tag", grüßte sie erschreckt, als sie die Geschwister ihres Chefs erkannte.  
„Ist Georg da?" fragte Ron und sie antwortete: „Nein, leider nicht. Er ist bei Mr. Jordan, um neue Produkte zu entwickeln."  
„Das ist ja wenigens etwas", äußerte Ginny erfreut und die Verkäuferin nickte zustimmend.  
„Kann ich sonstwas für sie tun? Wir haben zur Zeit eine Sonderaktion. 25 Prozent auf alle Liebestränke und 15 Prozent auf das gesamte Knallersortiment", versuchte die den Verkauf anzukurbeln.  
„Haben wir nicht nötig", murmelte Ron und verabschiedete sich. Harry, Ginny und Hermine sagten ebenfalls „Tschüß" und folgten ihm.  
„Trinken wir eben im „Tropfenden Kessel" noch ein Butterbier, bevor es Zeit ist", schlug Harry vor.

Doch so weit kamen sie nicht. Vor „Fortescue´s Eissalon" wurden sie aufgehalten.  
„Meine Lieblingsgäste wollen doch die Winkelgasse nicht ohne einen Besuch bei mir beenden", rief Luigi, der eben seine Eisdiele aufsperrte, in gespielt entsetztem Tonfall.  
Die vier Freunde drehten sich um und ließen sich von Luigi in den Laden schieben.  
„Kommt, hier an die Fenster ist eine wunderbare Platz. Ich gebe eine Eis aus auf die Verlobung von Harry und Ginny", verkündete Mr. Fortescue, während er den beiden gratulierend die Hand schüttelte.  
„Wie wäre es mit zwei Amore- Bechern?" schlug er zwinkernd vor und ergeben nickten die vier.

„Eis so kurz vor dem Mittagessen", stöhnte Hermine.  
„So schnell kommen wir ja nicht wieder her", tröstete Ron sie voller Vorfreude. „Ich helfe dir doch!"  
„Da wird Hermine zu tun haben, daß sie überhaupt was abbekommt", zog seine Schwester ihn sogleich auf.  
Harry verkniff sich sein Grinsen, um Ron nicht wieder zum Schmollen zu bringen. Der tat diesmal jedoch so, als hätte er es gar nicht gehört und griff zur Ablenkung nach der Eiskarte.  
Bald darauf brachte Luigi die Amore- Becher. Diese entpuppten sich aus jeweils zwei, zu einem Herz miteinander verschlungenen Gläsern, randvoll gefüllt mit verschiedenen Eiskugeln, üppig dekoriert mit Sahne und vielerlei Früchten.  
Rons Augen leuchteten begeistert auf, während seine Freunde eher zweifelnd auf die Portion sahen, die ihnen der Ladenbesitzer serviert hatte.

„Ich wünsche allerbesten Appetit", sagte Luigi lächelnd und überließ sie ihrem Eisvergnügen, da gerade neue Kundschaft die Eisdiele betrat. Er wollte sie in eine entlegene Ecke des Ladens führen, um Harry und seinen Freunden etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, aber die drei kickernden Mädchen hatten die Gäste bereits erkannt und wollten unbedingt einen Tisch in deren Nähe.  
Die zwei Päarchen waren auch viel zu sehr mit ihren Eisbechern beschäftigt, um sich um die Mädchen zu scheren, die sie leise tuschelnd beobachteten.  
„Ich glaube ich platze, wenn ich auch nur einen Löffel mehr esse", verkündete Hermine viele Minuten später und legte den langstieligen Eislöffel nieder, während Ron zufrieden den Becher näher zu sich zog, um auch die letzten Spuren geschmolzenen Eises herauszukratzen.  
„Ich kann auch nicht mehr", streckte Ginny die Waffen und Harry attackierte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung die letzte Kugel Eis in ihrem gemeinsamen Becher.  
„Ich glaube ich kann einen Monat kein Eis mehr sehen", verkündete er nach dem letzten Bissen und schob das Eisgefäß von sich.

Luigi eilte herbei und meinte: „Ich hoffe die Eis war zur Zufriedenheit?"  
„Ja, ja sehr. Vielen Dank", beeilten sich seine Kunden zu versichern und Harry zog seine Geldbörse. Ärgerlich winkte der Ladenbesitzer ab: „Ich doch sagten, ich laden ein, wegen die Verlobung!"  
„Wenigstens Trinkgeld, für die gute Bedienung", schlug Harry vor.  
„Nix da", schlug Luigi aus und beeilte sich mit den leeren Eisbechern fortzukommen, damit Harry ihm nicht auch nur einen Knut in die Schürzentasche moggeln konnte.  
„Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen", riefen die vier, als sie sich zum Ausgang begaben.  
„Arrividerci und viele Spaß in Australien", rief Luigi, wieder freundlich lächelnd, ihnen winkend nach.

Vorm „Tropfenden Kessel" trafen sich die vier mit Andromeda Tonks, die ebenfalls gerade mit ihren Einkäufen fertig geworden war. Durch den Kamin von Tom´s Lokal reisten sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, wo auf dem Küchentisch bereits die zahlreichen Schachteln aus Madame Malkins Laden auf sie warteten.  
„Ich konnte gar nicht den Tisch decken", beschwerte sich Kreacher, der am Herd stand und Fische für das Mittagessen brutzelte.  
„Wir räumen alles sofort weg", sagte Hermine und begann die Schachteln zu verteilen. „Am besten laßt ihr mich das in die Koffer packen, damit ihr es nicht wieder zerknittert", ergänzte sie an die Jungen gewandt.  
Ginny und Andromeda schmunzelten darüber, gaben der Hexe aber im Stillen recht.

Harry und Ron zogen es vor nichts darauf zu erwidern, sondern verschwanden eilig mit ihren Paketen. Die Mädchen folgten ihnen etwas langsamer die Treppe hinauf, wobei Ginny leise sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich jetzt was zum Mittagessen hinunter bekomme. Mir liegt noch das ganze Eis im Magen."  
„Ich bin eigentlich auch pappsatt, aber bisschen was müssen wir Kreacher zuliebe schon essen."

Und so aßen an diesem Tag nur Andromeda und Ron die liebevoll zubereiteten Kartoffel- Zucchini- Rösti mit gebratenem Fischfilet, für das der Hauself den Vormittag in der Küche zugebracht hatte. Vor dem Nachtisch streckte aber sogar der Weasley- Junge schließlich die Waffen. Noch mehr Eis konnte selbst er an diesem Tag nicht vertragen!


	19. Chapter 19

19. Kapitel

Der 7. Juni brach an und den ganzen Morgen herrschte am Grimmauldplatz hektische Betriebsamkeit. Zur Mittagszeit stand das Reisegepäck von Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron schließlich im hellen Flur bereit und nach Kreachers vorzüglichem Abschiedslunch reisten die vier per Flohpulver schnell zu den Weasleys, um sich zu verabschieden. Arthur war deswegen extra zur Mittagszeit aus dem Büro heimgekehrt, um den Freunden eine gute Reise wünschen zu können. Außerdem brachte er eine Sendung des Zaubereiministeriums für die Reisenden: ein Kuvert mit 200 australischen Dollar als Reisekasse.

Pünktlich um 15 Uhr, als die schwarze Limousine des Ministeriums vor der Tür hielt, waren sie wieder aus dem Fuchsbau zurück und verabschiedeten sich nun von Kreacher, Andromeda und dem kleinen Ted, während der Chauffeur das Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaute. Dann ging es auch schon los und Hermine war ihre Anspannung förmlich anzusehen. Ginny nahm beruhigend ihre Hand und da selbst Ron spürte, daß seine Freundin nicht wie immer war, nahm er sie in den Arm, was ihr merklich Zuversicht gab.

Nach einstündiger Fahrt hielt der Wagen vor dem Londoner Flughafen, Harry organisierte einen Gepäckkarren, auf dem die vier Koffer gerade so Platz hatten. Dann verabschiedete sich der Chauffeur und die vier waren auf sich allein gestellt.

„Und nun?" fragte Ron sehr ratlos.  
„Gehen wir einchecken", sagte Hermine, der es sehr gut tat nun wieder die Führung übernehmen zu können. Da sie die Einzige mit Flugerfahrung, zumindest in der Muggelwelt, war, schlossen sich ihre Freunde diskussionslos an. Harry schob den Wagen hinter ihr zum Check- in- Schalter, über den sich die junge Hexe an einer Anzeigentafel informiert hatte. Sie kümmerte sich um alle Formalitäten, was sehr rasch ging, da sie in der Business- Klasse reisten, die einen eigenen Check- in- Schalter hatte. Nachdem das Gepäck aufgegeben war, wobei kein Koffer den Freigepäckrahmen von 20 kg überschritt, wies die Bodenstewardess sie zum Warteraum für Business- Klasse- Passagiere, wo sie nach der Sicherheitskontrolle bis zum Aufruf ihres Fluges warten konnten.

Der Warteraum war, im Gegensatz zu den für einfach reisende Fluggäste, mit bequemen Sesseln ausgestattet. Es gab Fernseher und Zeitschriften in Hülle und Fülle und eine Kellnerin bot heiße und kalte Getränke und sogar Champagner an.  
„Man gönnt sich ja sonst nix", meinte Ron grinsend und entschied sich für das prickelnde Luxusgetränk.  
Seine Freunde schlossen sich ihm an, um dann auf ihre große gemeinsame Reise anzustossen.  
Bis zum Einstieg vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit fernsehen und blätterten in verschiedenen Zeitungen, die ihnen etwas befremdlich erschienen, da weder die Schrift noch die Fotos sich bewegten, wie sie es vom „Tagespropheten" oder dem „Klitterer" kannten.

Um 17.15 Uhr bat schließlich eine Lautsprecherstimme die Reisenden der Business- Klasse zum Boarding. Außer den vier Freunden begaben sich nur noch zwei Männer, denen man deutlich ansah, daß sie Geschäftsreisende waren, zum Gate, wo sie sehr freundlich von einer Stewardess willkommen geheißen wurden, die sie zu ihren Plätzen brachte. Hermine hatte vier in einer Reihe liegenden Plätze ausgesucht. Gentlemanlike bekamen die Damen die zwei Fensterplätze, Harry und Ron begnügten sich mit den Gangplätzen.  
Die Stewardess servierte einen Willkommensdrunk, dann erklärte sie vorschriftsgemäß die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Mit leichter Verspätung rollte der Airbus schließlich auf die Startbahn und den drei Neulingen im Muggelflugreisen wurde es schon etwas mulmig, als die Maschine Fahrt aufnahm und sich schließlich in die Lüfte erhob.

„Ihr seid ja kalkweiß um die Nasenspitzen", witzelte Hermine, die ihre Hand aus Rons lösen mußte, die er fest gepackt hatte, als der Airbus startete.  
„Auf meinem Besen fühle ich mich bedeutend wohler", erklärte Harry leise, damit es die anderen Fluggäste nicht hörten.  
Ron stimmte ihm zu, aber Ginny meinte: „Man kann sich schon daran gewöhnen."

Als sie ihre Reiseflughöhe erreicht hatten und das „Bitte anschnallen"- Zeichen erloschen war, kam die Stewardess mit neuen Getränken und Kopfhörern, damit sich die Reisenden einen Film des Bordprogramms anschauen konnten. Später servierte sie das Abendessen, das Ron etwas knapp bemessen vorkam.  
„Ich glaube so eine lange Reise auf einem Besen wäre nicht sehr komfortabel", sagte Ginny und deutete auf die bequemen Stühle, die man zu Liegeplätzen umbauen konnte. Ihre zwei fremden Mitreisenden hatten dies bereits getan und schnarchten schon leise vor sich hin.  
„Man müsste ja nicht die ganze Strecke fliegen, sondern könnte ans Ziel apperieren, wenn man nah genug dran ist", meinte Ron.  
„Und wie ist es mit Flohpulver?" fragte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf über die Unwissenheit ihrer Freunde.  
„Laut internationalem Zaubereiabkommen ist es verboten in fremde Länder zu apperieren und mit Flohpulver zu reisen." klärte sie sie auf.  
„Und innerhalb eines Landes ist es erlaubt?" wollte Ron wissen.  
„Wenn es das nationale Zaubereiabkommen erlaubt schon. Und wenn es der Ort erlaubt. Denn wie ihr inzwischen wisst, ist es nicht möglich nach Hogwarts zu apperieren und mit Flohpulver gelingt es nur unter bestimmten Umständen", antwortete Hermine.  
„Steht alles in die „Geschichte von Hogwarts"", ergänzte Harry und ahmte dabei Hermines Tonfall sehr treffend nach.  
Sie nahm ihm den leisen Spott nicht übel, sondern lächslte genauso darüber wie die Weasley- Geschwister.  
Dann bauten sie ihre Plätze ebenfalls um, damit sie ein wenig schlafen konnten.

Gegen 8 Uhr weckte die Stewardess die Reisenden und nacheinander verschwanden sie in dem kleinen Waschraum, um sich frisch zu machen, bevor ihnen das Frühstück serviert wurde. Dieses bestand aus Rühreiern mit Schinken, einem Brötchen, dazu Butter und Marmelade, einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Glas Orangensaft.  
Nachdem sie die Freunde gestärkt hatten, warfen sie einen Blick aus den kleinen Fenstern und erhaschten durch Wolkenfetzen die ersten Ansichten von Australien.

Bald darauf leuchtete das „Bitte anschnallen"- Signal auf und der Airbus verlor an Höhe. Die Mädchen konnten von ihren Fensterplätzen bald noch mehr vom kleinsten Kontinent sehen und die Jungen regten die Hälse, um auch etwas von Sydney sehen zu können, als sie schließlich im Landeanflug waren.

Um 10 Uhr parkte das Flugzeug an einem Gate des Sydneyer Flughafen und die Reisenden der Business- Klasse durften als erstes aussteigen. Hermine führte ihre Freunde nach der Sicherheitskontrolle zum ausgewiesenen Gepäckband, wo sie bald ihre Koffer unversehrt auf einen von Ron geholten Gepäckwagen laden konnten. Dann folgten sie den Zeichen Richtung Ausgang und in der Schalterhalle war es schließlich Ginny, die einen dunkel livrierten Mann erspähte, der ein Schild mit ihren Namen emporhielt.

„Das sind wir", stellte Hermine sich vor und der Angestellte der australischen Zaubereibehörde nahm Haltung an und sagte: „Mein Name ist Andrew Macire. Ich bin ihnen für die nächsten Tage als Fahrer zugeteilt."  
Damit übernahm er den Gepäckkarren und führte die Freunde zum Wagen. Dieser war im Gegensatz zu den britischen Limousinen, die das Zaubereiministerium unterhielt, ein normales, schwarzes Fahrzeug, dessen Kofferraum allerdings ebenso wie das Interieur magisch erweitert war, den an Komfort ließ es nichts vermissen.

Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny ließen sich in die bequemen Polster sinken und genossen die Fahrt durch die australische Großstadt, die viele für die Hauptstand des Landes halten. Dementsprechend groß war auch das Verkehrsabkommen und so benötigten sie mehr als eine Stunde für die Fahrt zum Hotel.  
Vor dem überdachten Portal des „Hyatt" hielt der Wagen und ein Türsteher des Hotels eilte herbei, um die Wagentür zu öffnen. Andrew Macire begab sich derweilen zum Kofferraum, um rasch das Gepäck auszuladen, damit der Hotelboy, der mit einem Gepäckwagen nahte, keinen Blick hineinwerfen konnte, was unweigerlich zu Aufsehen geführt hätte.

Hermine übernahm wieder die Führung und steuerte durch die, ganz in Holz und Glas gehaltene, Lobby zum Empfangstresen, wo sie die Buchungsbestätigung vorlegte, die ihr das Zaubereiministerium zusammen mit den Flugtickets übergeben hatte.  
„Herzlich willkommen im Park Hyatt Sydney, Miss Granger", begrüßte die Angestellte sie lächelnd. Sie begann eifrig auf ihrer Computertastatur herumzutippen und verlangte dann nach Hermines Personalien, um diese eingeben zu können. Nach zehn Minuten waren alle Formalitäten erledigt und mit einem Gong rief die Angestellte einen Pagen herbei. Diesem übergab sie eine Karte und informierte ihn darüber, daß die Gäste zur Diplomatensuite zu führen seien.  
„Georg zeigt ihnen ihre Suite. Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Miss Granger", wünschte sie und wandte sich dem nächsten Gast zu.

Hermine winkte ihren Freunden, die in der Zwischenzeit die Aussicht auf die Harbour Bridge und das Opernhaus bewundert hatten, die die Lobby bot, ihr zu folgen. Der Page führte die vier Freunde, denen der Gepäckboy folgte, zum Aufzug, mit dem es nach oben und auf einen rot ausgelegten Flur ging. Diesem folgten sie bis zum Ende und Mithilfe der Schlüsselkarte öffnete Georg ihnen die hölzerne Doppeltür zur Diplomatensuite. Ehrfürchtig betraten die vier Freunde den hellen Raum, dessen Fensterfront ebenfalls auf das Opernhaus zeigte. Links und rechts des Wohnzimmers gingen zwei Schlafräume mit jeweils einem Badezimmer ab.

„Wohin darf ich das Gepäck stellen?" erkundigte sich der Boy, nachdem Georg die Gäste kurz durch die Räume geführt hatte.  
„Einfach hier", meinte Hermine und deutete auf eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach den australischen Dollars kramte. Sie entlohnte die beiden Hotelangestellten jeweils mit einem Fünfer und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Eine Wucht", posaunte Ron und ließ sich in einen beigen Sessel fallen.  
„Finde ich auch", stimmte Ginny ihm zu und setzte sich behutsam auf die Kante des dazugehörigen Sofas.  
Hermine schluckte ihre Ehrfurcht hinunter und sagte, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr,: „Wir sollten uns umziehen. In einer halben Stunde ist das Mittagessen mit dem Zaubereiminister. Ginny und ich nehmen das rechte Schlafzimmer" und mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes, der vierundzwanzig Stunden aufgabenlos in der Handtasche geruht hatte, verteilte sie das Gepäck.

„Na dann wollen wir mal", sagte Harry und ging in das zugwiesene Schlafzimmer, wo er daran ging seinen Koffer auszupacken.  
„Hängt die Sachen ordentlich auf damit sie nicht knittern", kommandierte Hermine und verschwand im Mädchenschlafraum.  
Ron verdrehte die Augen, wofür seine Schwester ein tadelndes „Nana" fand, bevor sie Hermine folgte.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Kapitel

Pünktlich um zwölf Uhr erschienen Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron in der Hotellobby, wo sie von Andrew Macire in Empfang genommen wurden.  
„Der Zaubereiminister erwartet sie im Restaurant", erklärte er und führte die vier Freunde dorthin. Der kleine Saal war, wie das restliche Hotel, mit viel Holz und Glas ausgestattet, die Stühle aus Leder boten einen stilvollen, aber zugleich bequemen Anblick.  
Zu dieser frühen Mittagszeit waren noch nicht viele Gäste anwesend, was zwecks Erregung wenig Aufsehens sicherlich bei der Terminwahl berücksichtigt worden war.

Auf die hintersten Ecke steuerte ihr Führer zu und die vier folgten ihm an den runden Tisch für sechs Personen, an dem ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit kahlem Kopf und eine schlanke Frau in einem beigefarbenem Kostüm saßen.  
Der Mann erhob sich, als die Neuankömmlinge herantraten.  
„Der australische Zaubereiminister, Mister James Buttercup, und seine Assistentin Miss Hilary Witchcraft", stellte Andrew Macire seinen Chef und dessen Begleiterin vor.  
„Ich freue mich außerordentlich Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Potter", schnarrte der australische Zaubereiminister und schüttelte Harry die Hand.  
Anscheinend hatte er seine „Hausaufgaben" gemacht, denn ebenso namenssicher begrüßte er auch Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Als diese auch von der Assistentin begrüßt worden waren, nahm man Platz und Andrew verabschiedete sich.  
Ein Kellner trat mit den eleganten, samtbeschlagenen Speisekarten heran und fragte nach ihrem Getränkewunsch.

„Ich empfehle ihnen mal eine unserer Spezialitäten zu probieren, nennt sich „Two dogs"", sagte der Zaubereiminister.  
„Und was ist das genau?" erkundigte sich Hermine.  
„Ein Zitronenbier", erläuterte der Kellner und reichte jedem eine Karte.  
Die vier Freunde wagten das Experiment, auch Mr. Buttercup entschied sich für dieses Getränk, nur seine Assistentin wählte Mineralwasser.

„Ist aber ein seltsamer Name für ein Bier", meinte Hermine, als die Bedienung gegangen war.  
„Der Erfinder und sein Nachbar haben es aufgrund einer Tradition unserer Ureinwohner, der Aborigines, so getauft. Diese benennen ihre Kinder nach dem ersten, was ihnen in die Augen fällt. Und die beiden haben eben zwei Hunde gesehen, nachdem sie die erste Ladung Zitronenbier gebraut hatten", erzählte Mr. Buttercup.  
„Und wieso gerade Bier aus Zitronen?" wollte Ron wissen.  
„Die waren bei einem der beiden übrig, weil sie für den Verkauf zu klein oder groß waren und der Nachbar kam darauf daraus eben Bier zu brauen. Ihr werdet sehen, daß Getränk wird noch einen Siegeszug um die Welt antreten!"

Der Kellner trat mit dem Getränketablett heran und stellte fünf Henkelgläser mit einer leicht bräunlichen, schaumgekrönten Flüssigkeit vor die Gäste, Miss Witchcraft bekam ihr Wasser.  
„Haben sie schon gewählt?" erkundigte sich die Bedienung und zückte den elektronischen Notizblock.  
„So weit waren wir noch nicht", entschuldigte sich der Zaubereiminister und höflich nickend zog sich der Kellner zurück.

Die sechs schlugen nun die Karten auf und Mr. Buttercup sagte: „Ich kann ihnen sehr zu einer unserer Wildspezialitäten raten. Besonders Känguruhfleisch ist sehr zart und vor allem fettarm. Aber auch die Fischkarte bietet fangfrische Ware, fast nahezu einen Katzensprung von hier aus dem Meer geholt."  
„Ich probiere Krokodil", verkündete Ron als erstes, woraufhin seine Freundinnen entgeistert schauten.  
„Aber dann am besten als Steak. Das Fleisch nimmt ansonsten sehr den Geschmack der Sauce an", empfahl ihr Gastgeber, der entschieden seine Karte schloss.  
„Und die Damen?" erkundigte er sich bei Ginny und Hermine.  
„Ich kann mich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen ein Tier zu essen, das ich sonst im Zoo beobachte", erklärte Hermine und ihre Freundin nickte zustimmend.  
„Und was sagen sie dazu, Mr. Potter?" fragte Mr. Buttercup.  
„Ich denke ich bleibe auch bei vertrauten Dingen", erwiderte Harry.

Der Zaubereiminister winkte den Kellner herbei, damit sie ihre Bestellung aufgeben konnten.  
„Ich nehme die Putenbrust mit Nudeln", bestellte Hermine, der von Mr. Buttercup zu verstehen gegeben worden war, daß sie beginnen sollte.  
„Für mich bitte auch", schloss sich Ginny an.  
„Krokodilsteak und Pommes", bestellte Ron.  
„Ein T- Bone- Steak und Pommes", wählte Harry.  
Miss Witchcraft, die auf ihre Figur achtete, orderte ein Känguruhsteak mit Salat und ihr Chef eine Grillplatte mit Reis.

Als der Kellner den Tisch verlassen hatte, erkundigte sich Mr. Buttercup, ob sie eine angenehme Reise gehabt hätten und ob ihnen ihre Suite zusagte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung", bestätigte Harry und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.  
„Dann ist ja fein", meinte der Zaubereiminister und hob sein Glas: „Dann auf ein paar schöne Tage „Down under"", prostete er.  
Die vier Freunde nahmen ein Schluck des „Two dogs" und waren angenehm überrascht. Das Bier hatte eine zitronige Note mit leichtem Hopfengeschmack.  
„Fast so gut wie Butterbier", stellte Ron fest, nachdem er einen weiteren großen Zug getan hatte.  
„Was ist Butterbier?" fragte der Australier und Hermine erklärte es ihm.  
„Klingt gut", meinte Mr. Buttercup und Harry sagte: „Ist es auch."

Der Kellner kam mit der Vorspeise, einer australischen Fischsuppe, die fangfrischen Red Snepper und Streifen von Langustenfleisch enthielt.  
Zögernd begannen Ron, Harry und Ginny ihre Löffel in die dampfende Brühe zu senken, während Hermine, die sehr gern Fisch aß, beherzt die erste Kostprobe nahm. Doch nach Überwindung des ersten Löffels stellten auch die drei fest, daß Fischsuppe eine wahre Delikatesse sein konnte.  
Das Gespräch ruhte während der Vorspeise alle Ehre angetan wurde, doch als die Bedienung die Suppenteller abgeräumt hatte, erkundigte sich der Zaubereiminister: „Brauchen sie für die Verfassung ihrer Rede für heute abend noch Hilfe, Mr. Potter? Dann stelle ich ihnen gern Miss Witchcraft zur Verfügung."  
„Oh nein, danke, ich denke, daß kriege ich schon hin. Hab mir im Flugzeug schon zurechtgelegt, was ich sagen werde. Denke, eine Viertelstunde werde ich schon hinbekommen."  
„Sie dürfen gern auch etwas überziehen. Schließlich haben wir nicht oft einen so bekannten Zauberer zu Gast", erklärte Mr. Buttercup.  
„Man muß es ja nicht übertreiben", fand Harry und nahm ein Schluck Zitronenbier, in der Hoffnung sein Gesprächspartner würde das Thema wechseln.

Das tat er auch, in dem er sich erkundigte, wie es nach Lord Voldemorts Sturz in Großbritanniens Zaubererwelt aussah. Hermine gab ihm einen umfassenden Bericht darüber bis der Hauptgang eintraf.  
Befremdlich schauten Hermine und Ginny auf Rons Krokodilsteak, das sich farblich kaum von Harrys T- Bone- Steak unterschied. Ron ließ sich davon nicht irritieren, sondern griff beherzt nach seinem Besteck, um das Fleischstück anzuschneiden und den ersten Bissen zu wagen.  
Seine Freundin und seine Schwester beobachteten ihn dabei genau, bekamen aber keinen geekelten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wie sie erwartet hatten.  
„Ist sehr lecker", bekundete Ron, nachdem er den Mund leer hatte.  
Nun wendeten sich auch die beiden Mädchen ihrem Essen zu und außer dem Geklapper von Besteck war einige Zeit nichts von dem Sechser- Tisch zu hören.

„Hat es ihnen geschmeckt?" erkundigte sich der Zaubereiminister, der seine Riesenportion gegrillten Fleisches als erstes vertilgt hatte.  
Die vier Freunde bejahten dies ehrlich und ließen sich noch zu einem Dessert überreden.  
„Die Küche macht das beste Honigsorbet der Stadt", erklärte ihr Gastgeber, nachdem er diesen Nachtisch für fünf geordert hatte. Seine Assistentin verzichtete, der Figur zuliebe, darauf und trank lieber einen Espresso.

Bald darauf war auch das Dessert verzehrt und Miss Witchcraft mahnte zum Aufbruch, da ihr Chef 14.30 Uhr den nächsten Termin hatte.  
„Wir sehen uns dann heute abend", erklärte der Zaubereiminister und schüttelte den vier Freunden zum Abschied die Hand.  
Dann rauschte er, gefolgt von seiner Assistentin, davon, wobei ihm von Zauberhand der eine oder andere Stuhl aus dem Weg hüpfen muß wieder unter sich, wagte Ginny das lang unterdrückte Gähnen herauszulassen. „Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt ein Stündchen Schlaf. Habe heute Nacht im Flugzeug nicht besonders gut geschlafen", erklärte sie.  
Die vier suchten also ihre Suite auf, um sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Leider verpassten sie es einen Weckruf zu organisieren, so daß Hermine gegen 17 Uhr alle anderen erschrocken aus den Federn haute, damit man sich schnell für den Empfang zurecht machte.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Kapitel

Eine halbe Stunde später stürzten die vier Freunde geschnickelt und gebügelt in die Lobby, wo Andrew Macire sie schon erwartete.  
„Sie sind spät", tadelte er nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr und führte seine „Schützlinge" zum Wagen, der in die Tiefgarage gefahren worden war, da vorm Hotel niemand länger halten durfte.

Durch das abendlich beleuchtete Sydney kutschierte der Chauffeur Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron zum Gebäude der australischen Zaubereibehörde. Diese war, ähnlich wie das britische Zaubererhospital, in einem verfallen wirkenden Kaufhaus untergebracht. In dessen Schaufenstern standen verstaubte Puppen, deren Mode dem letzten Jahrhundert zu entstammen schien, und große „Neueröffnung in Kürze"- Kleber prankten auf den Scheiben.

Andrew Macire parkte den Wagen in der Seitenstraße und führte die Zauberer zu einem Nebeneingang. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß keiner sie sah, zog er den Zauberstab aus der Jackettinnentsche und berührte die Tür, wobei er leise _„Auspicature"_ murmelte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und die Neuankömmlinge betraten das Atrium, das kaum halb so groß und beeindruckend war wie das des britischen Zaubereiministeriums. Es gab allerdings auch einige Kamine zu sehen, aus denen, in grüne Flammen gehüllt, festlich gekleidete Zauberer traten. Sie hetzten zum anderen Ende des Eingangsbereiches und verschwanden dort durch eine Doppeltür.

„Folgen sie mir", bat Andrew Macire und führte die ausländischen Gäste in die gleiche Richtung, vorbei an einem runden Auskunfstresen in der Hallenmitte und einigen Aufzügen, die den Kaminen gegenüber lagen.  
Sie traten durch die Doppeltür auf einen Gang, von dem weitere abzweigten, dem sie bis zum Ende folgten und der sie direkt zum Festsaal der australischen Zauberergemeinschaft führte. Ein Banner über dem Eingang verkündete, daß an diesem Tag ein Empfang anläßlich dem Besuch von Harry Potter stattfand. Andrew hielt die Tür auf und die vier Freunde betraten den hell erleuchten Saal, in dem die Große Halle von Hogwarts zweimal Platz gefunden hätte. Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron staunten nicht schlecht über die riesigen Kronleuchter, die von der Decke goldenen Schimmer über eine Vielzahl runder 12er- Tische und eine Bühne am anderen Saalende warfen. Von der Bühne erscholl fetzige Musik einer kleinen Zauberercombo, zu deren Klängen einige Anwesende bereits das Tanzbein schwangen.

Neben dem Eingang erwartete die Assistentin des Zaubereiministers sie bereits.  
„Ich bringe sie nach vorn", nahm Miss Witchcraft die Ehrengäste in Empfang, während sich Andrew zu einem Tisch auf der rechten Saalseite begab. Sie führte die vier Freunde Richtung Bühne, wobei sie einige neugierige Blicke auf sich zogen und Anlass angeregten Getuschels bildeten. Genau vor der Bühne stand ein besonders prächtig dekorierter Tisch, an dem die Neuankömmlinge den Zaubereiminister erkannten. Rechts und links seines Platzes waren je zwei leere Stühle mit goldenen Hussen als Plätze für die Ehrengäste kenntlich gemacht wurden.

James Buttercup sprang auf, als er seine Sekretärin und deren Begleiter gewahr wurde und begrüßte letztere stürmisch. Die vier mussten sich ein Kichern verdrücken, den entgegen der ansonsten recht unauffällig gekleideten Zauberer, die wie Harry und Ron in Anzügen steckten, trug der Zaubereiminister eine schrille Zusammenstellung aus orangefarbenen Schlaghosen und einem neonfarbenen Jackett über einem lilafarbenen Hemd.  
„Kommen sie, kommen sie", sagte er hektisch und geleitete die Ehrengäste zu einer Treppe, die seitlich auf die Bühne führte. Mit einem Wink brachte er die Combo zum Schweigen und trat in die Bühnenmitte. Daraufhin suchten alle Anwesenden im Saal ihre Plätze auf und nach fünf Minuten herrschte soviel Ruhe, daß der Zaubereiminister seine Rede beginnen konnte.

„Sehr geehrte Zaubereigemeinschaft, es ist mir eine große Ehre ihnen jetzt Harry Potter vorstellen zu dürfen", erklärte er sehr laut und winkte den jungen Zauberer heran. Lauter Applaus empfing Harry in der Bühnenmitte. Mr. Buttercup sorgte für Ruhe und stellte nun auch Ginny, Hermine und Ron vor, die am Rand der Erhöhung verweilten. Sie bekamen verhalteren, aber ebenso warmen Beifall. Dann erteilte der Zaubereiminister Harry das Wort. Dieser räusperte sich, holte sich einen ermutigenden Blick seiner Verlobten und begann dann seine Rede.

„Sehr geehrte Anwesenden, es ist mir eine große Ehre heute vor ihnen stehen zu dürfen und ich bedanke mich für den warmherzigen Empfang. Auch im Namen meiner Freunde möchte ich mich für die herzliche Einladung in ihr schönes Land bedanken, die eine große Ehre für uns darstellt.  
Sicherlich möchten sie gern wissen, wie es uns in Großbritannien gelungen ist, Lord Voldemort zu stürzen, der nicht nur für die Muggel und Zauberer auf unserer Insel ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Problem war, sondern der sein größtes Ziel wohl in dem Aufbau einer Schreckensherrschaft über die ganze Welt sah, wenn er sich Großbritannien erst einmal untertan gemacht hätte.

Wie sie sicherlich wissen, war es ihm bereits gelungen das britische Zaubereiministerium in seine Hand zu bekommen und hatte bereits zahlreiche Muggel und Zauberer getödet oder töden lassen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt außer Kraft gesetzt worden wäre und er seine Herrschaft über Großbritannien erklärt hätte.

Leider hatte Lord Voldemort bei der Erforschung der dunklen Künste das Geheimnis entdeckt, wie man nahezu unsterblich wird, und konnte so nicht einfach besiegt werden. Ohne die Hilfe von Hermine Granger, Ginny und Ron Weasley, sowie einem heute nicht anwesendem Freund namens Neville Longbottom und vielen anderen, die gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser antraten, wäre es mir nicht gelungen ihn zu besiegen. Wobei ich ehrlich sagen muß, daß ich ihn eigentlich nicht besiegt habe, sondern er sich selbst. Nicht ich habe den Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen, der seinen Tod herbeiführte, sondern er selbst. Sein eigener Zauberstab wendete sich im entscheidenden Moment gegen ihn und beendete die Schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords. Ich habe mich jediglich mit einem Entwaffnungszauber gegen ihn verteidigt. Dieses und die Vorarbeit, die meine Freunde und ich leisteten, in dem wir dafür sorgten, daß er wieder sterblich wird, bereitenden Lord Voldemorts Ende. Der Ruhm für das Ende von Lord Voldemort gebührt also nicht mir allein, sondern in ebenso großem Maß meinen heute anwesenden Freunden, sowie allen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen ihn opferten und den vielen, die sinnlos sterben mußten. Und ich hoffe, daß es nie wieder einem Zauberer gelangen wird eine solche dunkle Herrschaft zu errichten."

Damit beendete Harry seinen Vortrag und nach wenigen Sekunden der Stille, in der die versammelten Zuhörer seine Rede noch auf sich wirken ließen, würdigten sie diesen mit frenetischem Applaus. Harry nickte zum Dank dafür lächelnd mit dem Kopf und zog sich zu seinen Freunden zurück, während Mr. Buttercup das Wort ergriff und Harry für seine Rede dankte. Dann eröffnete er das Büffet, das auf der linken Seite des Saals aufgebaut war und führte die Ehrengäste an ihre Plätze.

Auf den restlichen Stühlen hatten, neben Miss Witchcraft, die Abteilungsleiter der australischen Zaubereibehörde Platz genommen und Mr. Buttercup stellte sie nun vor.  
„Dies ist Cooper Antur, Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit."  
Ein junger, schlanker Mann in dunklem Anzug erhob sich und verneigte sich grüßend.

„Hier haben wir Consulus Diligent, unseren Obersten Sekretär."  
Dieser war ein sehr betagter, haarloser Mann in grauem Jackett.

„Daneben haben wir die Leiterin für die australische Zaubererausbildung, Mrs. Charlotte Omnisciens."  
Eine rundliche Frau in rotem Hosenanzug nickte höflich, aber zurückhaltend als Begrüßung und die vier ausländischen Gäste wurden erschreckend an Dolores Umbridge erinnert.

„Für die australische magische Sportabteilung ist ein ehemaliger Basketballspieler zuständig, so wie das wohl bei ihnen in Großbritannien ein Quidditchveteran ist. Er heißt Scott Sporty."  
Ein schlacksiger Hüne erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und griff fest nach den Händen der Ehrengäste.

„Dann hätten wir hier noch den Leiter für die Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe, Gregory Lepidus."  
Ein rothaariger Zauberer in Schlangenlederjacke und Lederhose grüßte sie mit einem lässigen Kopfnicken.

„Und der letzte in der Runde ist für alle nationalen Zaubereibelange zuständig, bei ihm laufen sozusagen alle Drähte der Behörde zusammen, Charles Subsidius."  
Ein Mann, der altersmäßg dem Zaubereiminister entsprach, im Nadelstreifenanzug erhob sich würdevoll von seinem Stuhl und begrüßte die ausländischen Zauberer.

„Setzen wir uns", forderte Mr. Buttercup sie auf und winkte einen Kellner heran, damit er ihnen Champagner einschenke.  
„Trinken wir noch einmal auf ihren Besuch bei uns", meinte der Zaubereiminister, nachdem alle am Tisch versammelten ein Glas des perlenden Getränkes vor sich hatten.  
Man prostete sich zu, dann verkündete Mr. Buttercup, daß er hungrig sei und lud die Ehrengäste ein ihm zum Büffet zu folgen, nachdem er einem Kellner aufgetragen hatte ihnen eine Flasche Chardonney zu bringen.

„Ein ganz besonderer Tropfen, der unweit im Hunter Valley gekeltert wird. Der Kellermeister muß auch hier herumschwirren, ein Zauberer namens Greg Vin", erläuterte der Zaubereiminister auf dem Weg zu der weiß gedeckten Tafel, auf der sich die verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten aneinander reihten.

„Wir haben eine eigene Kantine, die dieses Büffet ausgerichtet hat. Dort ist die Küchenleiterin, Melissa Sapor. Eine exzellente Köchin. Sie könnte ein Fünf- Sterne- Restaurant leiten, begnügt sich aber damit uns jeden Tag die herrlichsten Lunches zuzubereiten, unterstützt von fünf Kochmagiern."

Die kalten und warmen Platten waren mit Hinweisschildern versehen, so daß man wußte, wovon man sich auf den eleganten Porzellanteller lud. Ron hatte in Spitzengeschwindigkeit einen Berg Essen auf den seinen geschaufelt und wollte sich eben einen zweiten Teller holen, da zischte Hermine ihm zu: „Iß erst mal das. Was macht das den für einen Eindruck."  
Geknickt schlich Ron zum Tisch, geleitet von Mr. Buttercup, dessen Teller ebenso voll geladen war.

Während des Essens drehten sich die Gespräche am Tisch um Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede in der britannischen und australischen Zaubererwelt, wobei meist Hermine diejenige war, die genaue Auskunft geben konnte.  
Charlotte Omnisciens interessierte sich sehr für Hogwarts und die magische Ausbildung an der Schule, worüber Ginny ausführlich Auskunft erteilte.

„Ich habe gehört sie sind ein passabler Quidditchspieler", wendete sich Scott Sporty an Harry. Da dieser den Mund voll hatte, konnte er als Erwiderung nur nicken.  
„Hab es an der Schule auch mal probiert, aber bei meiner Größe war es einfach zu problematisch auf dem Besen. Und Basketball hatte ich schon von klein auf gespielt, da bot sich eine Karriere dann an."  
„Wenn man das Talent dazu hat", stimmte Harry höflich zu.  
„Wir haben natürlich eine ausgezeichnete Quidditchliga, leider relativ klein, nur zehn Vereine. Wir haben dafür eine eigene Art des Rugby kreiert. Haben sie davon schon mal gehört?" fragte Scott Sporty.  
„Von Rugby schon", antwortete Harry.  
„Wir spielen mit einem verzauberten Ball, der sich dagegen wehrt gehalten zu werden. Und mit Toren, die man austricksen muß, um einen Punkt erzielen zu können. Dabei ist aber jedes Zaubern seitens der Spieler verboten. Zauberstäbe auf dem Spielfeld führen zur Disqualifikation."  
„Ein sehr unterhaltsames Spiel", mischte sich Cooper Antur ein: „Hab es an der Universität gespielt."

Der Abend verging mit weiteren angeregten Gesprächen. Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron tanzten ein paar Runden zu den Klängen der Zauberercombo. Um Mitternacht ließen sie sich von Andrew Macire ins Hotel zurückfahren, da am nächsten Morgen um 10 Uhr ein Brunch mit dem Zaubereiminister und einigen seiner Angestellten auf dem Plan stand.


End file.
